


Will.

by Xbertyx



Series: Eclipse baby series. [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Babies, F/M, First Child, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 56,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Eclipse baby. </p><p>Set a year after Ronald and William first got together, up until them finding out that Ronald was pregnant with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Anne was my world.

 Ronald and William had been dating for almost a year now, Ronald still living separately from his supervisor in his flat. He’d go and sleep the night at William’s house sometimes, a large semi-detached house close to the park in their area of the realm.

 That evening, there was a knock at Ronald’s door. As William had planned to take them both out to a posh restaurant, Ronald had decided against dressing in his usual punk fashion. Instead, he wore a pair of black trousers, a navy blue suit shirt that was unbuttoned down to the third button and a pair of white shoes. They weren’t the signature white shoes that he wore to work but they were very similar.

 After giving himself one last check in the mirror, he walked to the door and answered it. “Hey Boss.”

 “Evening.” William said.

 “Wha’ do y’ think? Do I look ‘posh’ enough for this place?”

 “You look as handsome as ever, Ronald.”

 “Awesome!”

 “Are you ready to go? Our reservation is for ten minutes’ time.”

 “Yeah, two secs.” Ronald grabbed a black suit coat from the hallway and pulled it onto his arms. “Okay, all ready.”

 William glanced at the floor. “Umm … tonight, we cannot hold hands or anything of the like. I doubt the other guests in the restaurant would take well to that.”

 “Meh … most of tha’ human world is still like tha’ anyway.”

 “Very true.”

 “Yeahhh.” Ronald rolled his eyes. “They’ll catch up ta’ tha’ reaper realm eventually.”

 “Hopefully, yes.”

 Ronald took a few steps towards William and closed the door behind him before turning back to grin at his boss. “Gimme’ a big, sloppy kiss now then.”

 “I do not do sloppy.”

 “Y’ know wha’ I mean.”

 William nodded. “I do.”

 Ronald was instantly pressed chest to chest with William, his head titled up to capture the taller reaper’s lips. The supervisor’s arm slinked around his back, pulling him closer. _Ah … he tastes good. Must be that new mouthwash he brought at the weekend._

 As the kiss parted, William asked “has that satisfied your need?”

 “Eh … well it’s gonna’ be a long night wi’out any kissin’, so nope.”

 A sigh came from the supervisor. “Ronald, we really should hurry.”

 “Oh … alright.” _Eh … what the hell? He always gives me kisses. Is … he getting fed up of me …?_

_\------_

 At the restaurant, fancy wine had been poured into a glass for Ronald, William having just gone with water. As the younger reaper reached to grab the menu, his hand hit against the glass of wine and knocked it over. “Shit.”

 “Ronald, can you go one week without knocking something over?”

 “Sorry.” Ronald heard his partner mumble something under his breath but he didn’t quite catch what was uttered. _He’s … really pissy with me tonight. Wha’ tha’ fuck?!_

_\------_

 Belly full of steak, Ronald was now sitting next to William on the supervisor’s sofa. “Hey Boss, wanna’ head ta’ bed?” He winked.

 “No, I am not in the mood to do that tonight.” William kept his eyes fixed on the book he was reading.

 “I-I knew it.” Ronald glanced away from him.

 “Excuse me?”

 “Y’ sick of me, ain’t y’?”

 “No, of course -.”

 “That’s why y’ve been so snappy wi’ me today.”

 “I have? I didn’t even realise.”

 “Yeah, y’ve been in a right mood.” Ronald sniffed. “I … ge’ it, I’m annoyin’ anyway. I’m … surprised y’ve stuck wi’ me for this long.”

 “Ronald, do not say such foolish things. If I am in a bad mood, it is not because of -.”

 “Then why?!”

 “It does not matter.”

 “Yes it does! If y’ bein’ moody wi’ me, I’ve gotta’ ‘ave done somethin’ wrong!”

 “No you have not-.”

 “Have!”

 The book was dropped to the floor. “Ronald, did I not tell you that I would always stick by you?”

 “Y-yeah … but -.”

 “I was not lying.”

 “Really … y’ still wanna’ be wi’ me?”

 “Of course, I love you, like I have told you countless times.”

 “A-alright.” Ronald shifted closer to William and pulled his feet up onto the sofa. “I love you too.”

 An arm was wrapped around Ronald’s back, William rubbing his hand against his upper arm. “I know you do, Ronald.”

 “So … what’s up?”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Why are y’ … in a bad mood if it’s not ‘cause of me?”

 “Oh ….” The rubbing slowed, William sighing. “It does not matter anymore.”

 “Yeah it does, if y’ upset, I wanna’ know why.”

 “Very well then.” He let out a shaky breath. “It is collections.”

 “Oh yeah … y’ went out of tha’ office today, right?”

 “Yes.”

 Ronald realised that it had been the first time in months that William had been out on collection. “Y’ don’t like collectin’?”

 “No, I do not. That is why I tried so hard to become a supervisor.”

 “But why don't y'?”

 “It brings back memories, especially when I am to collect the souls of children.”

 “Oh ….” Ronald thought for a moment. “Y’ like kids then?”

 “It is not that.” He paused. “It is that … I had a child of my own once.”

 “W-wha’? When!?”

 “When I was human, of course.”

 “Oh ….” Ronald snuggled a little closer. “Y’ miss them, right?”

 “I do but ….”

 “But wha’?”

 “No, no, it does not matter.”

 “Y’ve told me half of it, y’ may as well tell me tha’ full story.”

 “True ….” He adjusted his glasses with his spare hand. “When I killed myself, it was because I could not bear to live a lie anymore.”

 “Wha’ do y’ mean?”

 “I did not enjoy being married to a woman. It felt wrong to me ….”

 “Oh … yeah, I bet tha’ was hard.”

 “Indeed but … I was also extremely selfish. I failed to think about the consequences for my wife and little girl.”

 “Wha’ … happened ta’ them?”

 “Remember when I told you that I was the son of a servant to a lord and lady?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I became a butler when I grew older but ... when I passed, my wife and child were ... thrown onto the streets. Faced with the prospect of the workhouse, my wife too committed suicide.”

 “Y’ wha?! S-she’s a reaper too?”

 “Yes, and when she saw me, she ... gave me a piece of her mind to say the least.”

 “D-do I know her?”

 “No, of course not. She could not bear the sight of me and therefore, she transferred over to a branch in America.”

 “Ah … wha’ ‘bout y’ girl?”

 “She did not ... survive for long without parents to feed her.”

 “Shit.”

 William nodded slowly. “The guilt still haunts me. Though I did not love my wife, I loved Anne very much. Because of her, I cannot bear to collect. When I do have to, I tend to become distracted and … and on my first collection, I almost caught the Thorns Of Death. If Grell had not saved me, I would … not be here right now.”

 “Fuckin’ hell ….”

\------

 A long silence passed before William broke it. “I … do crave another child, if only for selfish means, a way to put things right.”

 “Wha’ do y’ mean?”

 “I wish to be a good parent.”

 “Oh … but I bet y’ were a brill parent before y’ became a reaper.”

 “Maybe … but I still failed her.”

 Ronald nodded slowly. “Well … maybe we’ll be able ta’ adopt one day.”

 “I doubt it very much.”

 “Y’ never know -.”

 “Think about it, Ronald, that would mean kidnapping human children. The council would never approve of such things.”

 “True. Kinda’ sucks tha’ female reapers can’t ge’ pregnant. We could ‘ave got ourselves a surrogate.”

 “Yes, I suppose that it is a shame.”

 Ronald chuckled and said “I wouldn’t mind bein’ knocked up by y’,” trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

 It worked, William smiling slightly. “I would not mind that either. Would you really have children with me if we could?”

 “Yeah, later on I would.”

 William nodded. _Though there is no point thinking about things that will never come to pass._ Ronald was cuddled tighter. “You are the only family I need.”

 “Don’t forget ‘bout Al, Eric and Grell.”

 “I … I am still not good friends with them.”

 “Yeah but,” Ronald winked, “thanks ta’ me, y’ gettin’ there.”

 “Very true.”

 “Yup, so jus’ keep tryin’.” _Man … a baby with the boss; that would be kinda’ awesome …._


	2. Ronald, stop f***king knocking drinks over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to Google 80's McDonald's food and packaging lol.

 Another year passed and it was Valentine’s Day, William and Ronald having been dating for over two years now. “Where do you wish to go for our meal tonight, Ronald?”

 “McDonald’s.” The cheeky reaper grinned widely.

 “Excuse me?”

 “Eh, wha’?”

 “What is ‘McDonald’s’?”

 “Seriously, y’ don’t know wha’ it is?” Ronald gaped at his partner.

 “Would I be asking you if I did?”

 “Eh … fair point. It’s a fast food restaurant that sells burgers and stuff.”

 “Fast food … oh good grief.”

 Ronald could see from the expression on the supervisors’ face that he was not impressed. “Eh, well … we don’t ‘ave ta’ go there, I jus’ fancy a burger is all.”

 “No, no … if you wish to go there, we can.” _Disgusting peasant food …._

 “Awesome!”

\------

 That night, after a long, gruelling day at work, the couple entered the food establishment. “Oh … it smells rotten in here.” William grumbled.

 “Meh … it’s jus’ a bit greasy.”

 “I see.” _How revolting._ “How do we order? I do not see any menus on the table.”

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “Y’ see tha’ desk at tha’ back?”

 “Umm … yes?”

 “There.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Do y’ want anythin’?”

 _Obviously not but I wish not to ruin the date for him._ “I will just have a normal burger, I suppose.” _Though I have never tried a burger before._

 “Alright, take a seat and I’ll bring tha’ food over in a bit.”

 “Very well.” William chose the seat in the corner of the restaurant, closest to the window. As he sat down on a cushioned corner sofa, he grumbled again. “How uncomfortable.” He shifted around, trying to find a softer spot on the furniture, only for a lose spring to jab him up the arse. “Ouch!” _Bloody hell!_

_\------_

 Ronald walked over to the table with a tray in his hands. It was placed on the table and he grabbed his items. “What did you have?” William asked.

 “Quarter pounder wi’ cheese, vanilla milkshake and fries. Ohhh … and apple pie.”

 “And you are going to be able to eat all of that?”

 Ronald chuckled. “I’m a fuckin’ pig, y’ know tha’.”

 “Umm … well, yes, yes I do.”

 “Yup.” Ronald pointed to the items left on the tray. “Got y’ a hamburger and a vanilla milkshake too.”

 “A milkshake?”

 “Yep.”

 “That sounds revolting.”

 “Hey … it’s nice. Don’t knock it until y’ try it.”

 “Very well.”

 “Plus, at least tha’ food’s cheap.”

 “Too cheap.” William picked up his hamburger, which was held in styrofoam packaging, and opened it. “Oh … that awful smell again.”

 “Boss, stop moanin’ and eat y’ bloody burger.”

 “Fine.” _What are you, my mother!?_

 Ronald chuckled and opened his burger, ripping open a packet of ketchup and squirting a fair amount onto his patty. Throwing a few fries on top, he flopped the top bun back onto his burger and raised it to his mouth, taking a large bite. “Hmm … so good.”

 “Ronald, do not talk with your mouth full.”

 “Eh ….”

 “At least not when we are out in public.” William lifted his burger to his lips and took a small bite, making sure to chew it in a polite manner. It was swallowed thickly. “Oh … good grief.”

 “It’s nice, right Boss?”

 “No, it is foul and vulgar and it feels as if something has died in my mouth.” William saw Ronald roll his eyes at him. “But … umm, I will at least try the milkshake.” He grabbed it and took a sip. “Oh … not bad.”

 “See, told y’ tha’ – oh shit!”

 “What is it, Ronald?” The smaller reaper dropped his pounder back into the box and looked down. William could see that he’d a large patch of ketchup on his shirt. “Oh … well that shirt is ruined, must you be so messy?”

 “Wasn’t my fault!”

 William shook his head. “Umm Ronald, you have it all around your mouth too.”

 “Shit!”

 “Indeed.” _He does look rather adorable like that …._

_\-----_

 Returning to William’s house, Ronald glanced away. “Y’ didn’t enjoy tha’ date, did y’?”

 “It was not to my taste, Ronald.”

 “S-sorry ….”

 “Whatever for? I enjoyed myself -.”

 “No, y’ didn’t.” Ronald sighed. “I … even knocked y’ fuckin’ milkshake over.”

 “But you gave me yours.” William watched Ronald rubbing the back of his head. “Ronald, do not start this again.”

 “S-start wha’?”

 “Thinking that you are not good enough for me or that I am going to leave you. It was just one bland meal, nothing awful.”

 “H … how did y’ know?”

 “I can just tell; I know you well enough by now.” William wrapped an arm around Ronald’s waist. “Do not worry, I still love you.”

 “R … really?”

 “Yes. Bedsides, have I not taken you on dates that you have found awful?”

 “Ugh ….” Ronald chuckled lightly. “Tha’ stamp museum.”

 “Indeed.” William’s hand rubbed over Ronald’s clothed side in a soothing manner. “I am going for a bath; something to wash the smell of grease from me.”

 “I’m comin’ too, Boss.”

 William smiled. “I know you are.”

\------

 Ronald sat down between William’s bent, open legs. “Hmm … tha’ water’s so warm.”

 “Indeed.” William wrapped his arms around Ronald, hand rubbing against his stomach. Even after two years, he was still astounded by Ronald’s chest and tummy.

 “Y’ like feelin’ me up, don’t y’, Boss?”

 “Must you put it so vulgarly?”

 “Well … yeah.” Ronald’s head rested back against William’s shoulder. “Am I sleepin’ at y’s tonight?”

 “Well … I have been thinking actually.” He felt Ronald tense and quickly continued. “Would you like to move in with me?”

 There was a splashing of water as Ronald pulled away, sat up straight and turned to look at him. “Really?!”

 “Yes, we have been dating for a while now, after all, and it is awkward when we have to keep bringing our belongings over to each other’s homes.”

 “Y’ really want me ta’ move in wi’ y’?”

 “Yes, I really do.”

 A wide smile spread across Ronald’s face. “Fuckin’ … hell, I’d love ta’!”

\------

 That weekend, Ronald ported the last box of his belongings over to William’s house. Over the next couple of hours, his clothes were crammed into the supervisor’s drawers and wardrobe, CDs were put away and various bottles of lube were shoved into the drawer of the bedroom nightstand.

 Finally, Ronald placed a huge tub of ice cream in the freezer and shut the door. “Finally fuckin’ done.” He wiped the sweat from his brow. “Phew.”

 “Yes, it did take a while.”

 “Yeaaah … I do ‘ave a lot of stuff.”

 “A lot of pointless junk, yes.”

 “Hah.” Ronald turned to face him and winked. “So … we gonna’ christen this house?”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Y’ know, bang?”

 “We have already done that countless times here.”

 “Yeahhh … but it’s my house now too.” He looked around. “Wanna’ do it in the shower?”

 “No … that sounds awkward.”

 “Kitchen table?”

 “We have already done that, Ronald.”

 A wide grin appeared on his face. “We haven’t done it in tha’ garden yet.”

 “T … the garden?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Well … I do suppose that no one will see us with the tall hedges I have there.”

 “Sweet!” Ronald rushed from the room, intent on finding a blanket.

\------

 “Ah … Boss!” Ronald groaned as William kissed down his chest.

 The supervisor slipped lower before grunting. “Honestly Ronald, why do you still have your socks on?”

 “My feet will ge’ cold wi’out them.”

 The supervisor shook his head. “How am I supposed to kiss your ankles with them on?”

 “Eh … but I’m probs sweaty.”

 “All of you is sweaty. Believe me, I shall be shoving you in the bath once this is over.”

 “Charmin’.” The sock was pulled off, William sinking lower and kissing the inside of his ankle. “Fuck … Boss, hurry up! I’m proper throbbin’ here!”

 “Good things come to those who wait, Ronald.”

 “Aggh!”

\-----

 Finally, William’s fingers were pulled from Ronald and the smaller reaper turned on his front, resting the side of his face against the tops of his folded arms. William lubed himself up before pressing his chest to Ronald’s back. “Shit Boss, y’ fuckin’ heavy.”

 “I know, you tell me that constantly.” He lined himself with Ronald’s entrance. “But you are a reaper. A bit of squashing is not going to harm you.”

 “Hah, y’ ‘ave ta’ make it sound so kinky.”

 “Be quiet.” William pushed inside slowly, head dipping down and mouth sucking on the spot behind Ronald’s ear lobe.

 “Ohh … fuck yeah!”

 “That is … hmm … to your liking?”

 “Defo. Ahhh … bet y’ never thought y’d … nnn … be doin’ it outside, right?”

 “No, I did not.” William began to pick up speed and he let out a throaty groan. _I must admit that you do bring out the more adventurous side of me, Ronald._

_\-----_

 Over a decade passed and Ronald and William were still together. Ronald left work and popped to the grocery store; he needed some donuts. Returning home, he found William sitting in a kitchen chair, face in his hands. “Boss?”

 William pulled his face from his palms and turned to look at his partner. “Oh … evening.”

 Ronald took in his puffy eyes. “Shit … ‘ave y’ been cryin’?”

 “No, of course not.”

 “Yeah y’ ‘ave.” Ronald dropped his bag to the floor and walked closer to him. “Y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ hide things from me. What’s tha’ matter?”

 “No, it -.”

 “Boss.” Ronald’s voice softened. “Please jus’ tell me.”

 The elder reaper glanced away. “I … I was forced out onto collections again today.”

 _Shit, of course he was._ “A kid again?”

 “Yes … a little girl. She was only three years old.”

 “Shit, wha’ happened ta’ her?”

 “Abusive mother. Honestly, I-I would have … murdered that woman myself if I could have.” He sighed. “But then I would be no … better than Grell.”

 “I know -.”

 “I wish that I could have taken that girl back here before she was killed. At least then she would have been loved by someone.”

 Ronald nodded slowly. “Y’ really want a kid, don’t y’?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “I could ge’ Grell ta’ nab y’ one from an orphanage or somethin’.”

 “Do not be ludicrous. The council would have all three of our heads for doing such a thing.”

 “T-true.” Ronald paused. “How old was Anne?”

 “T … three also.”

 “Oh … shit, sorry.”

 “It is fine. I cannot change the past now.”

 “Sucks tha’ y’ don’t ‘ave a picture of her or somethin’.”

 “Photography had not been invented when I was alive.” He sniffed slightly. “Though I do have a drawing of her that my wife created.”

 “Y’ do?”

 “Yes, I took it from the house after my wife committed suicide.”

 “Can I see it?”

 “Of course.”

\-----

 A photo frame was taken from a shoe box in the bottom of William’s wardrobe. It was handed to Ronald, who eyed the drawing contained within it. The paper was wrinkled and almost yellow, the lines of Anne’s drawn form faded but still seen. She had long, curly hair and a small button nose. “Aww … she’s so cute, Boss.”

 “S … she really is.”

 _Poor guy is really torn up over this._ “Y’ll see her again. Y’ know, after y’ reaper days end.”

 “No … I could not bear that.”

 “Why not?”

 “B-because that would mean leaving you here on your own. I … I honestly cannot think of such a thing.”

 “That’s sweet, Boss.” Ronald smiled slightly.

 “No, it is not. It is … merely the truth.”

 “I don’t want y’ … ta' piss off either.” _I’d … really fucking miss him._ “Y’ really want a kid, don’t y’?”

 William nodded slowly. “Again, yes, more than you could ever understand.”

\-----

 The following day, William was writing up some paperwork when the light suddenly disappeared from the office. “What an earth?” Thinking that he’d gone blind, he scrambled around the room and finally found the light switch on the wall. The room flickered back into light as his door was thrust open, Ronald rushing into the room. “Boss, wha’ tha’ fuck is goin’ on?”

 William gulped. “I … I have no idea.” They rushed over to the window, Ronald yanking it open and peering outside.

 “S … shit, an eclipse.”

 “Do not be ridicul -.” William looked up at saw that, bar the tiny circle of light peeking from behind the moon, the sky was pitch black. “Oh … oh good heaven.”

 “Why’s tha’ reaper world havin’ a fuckin’ eclipse?!”

 “I – nghhh.” William felt a sharp pain in the bottom of his stomach, one so intense that he bent forward.

 “B-Boss, are y’ alright?”

 “I … I have no idea.” _What … what is … this? What the heck is going on here?!_


	3. Fights.

 Ronald felt a cramping in his lower stomach and grunted. “Agh … wha’ tha’ fuck is tha’?”

 “Which?” William asked. He was still bent forward, hand now holding just above his groin.

 “Tummy … ache.”

 “Is it an … intense pain?”

 “Na … not really.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Why?”

 “My stomach is … hurting quite badly.”

 Before Ronald could reply, Eric barged into the room. “Wha’ tha’ … fuck is goin’ on?!”

 “Y’ mean tha’ eclipse?” Ronald asked.

 “Yeah and my … gut hurts.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Yeah … Al’s got it too.”

\------

 The following morning came and the eclipse had ended. No one could explain it, much like the pain reapers were experiencing. William’s usual morning paper was pushed through his letter box and he went to retrieve it. Coming into the kitchen, he found Ronald chomping down on bacon, sausage and eggs. The smaller reaper looked up at him. “Y’ look like shit, Boss.”

 William glared at him. “Thank you.”

 “Y’ feelin’ alright?”

 “Not really. I am still in pain.”

 “Ah … that sucks.” Ronald frowned. _This is proper weird._

 “Do you still have stomach ache?”

 “Na … not really.”

 “I see.” William took a seat at the kitchen table and unfolded his newspaper, glancing at the front page. “Oh.”

 “Wha’ is it?”

 “It seems that the eclipse was viewable all around the reaper realm.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes.”

 “Does it say anythin’ else?”

 “Yes; it appears that reapers all around the world have been struck down by similar pain, even the ones out on collection in the human world during the eclipse.”

 “That’s fuckin’ … weird.”

 “Indeed.” William continued to skim the article on the front page before opening the paper to the main central spread. “Oh … that is rather odd.”

 “Wha’ is?”

 “If this newspaper is being truthful, only male reapers have been hit by the pain.”

 “Dang … that’s fuckin’ weird, Boss.”

 “Indeed.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald put his fork down. “Wha’ tha’ hell is goin’ on?”

 “How am I supposed to know?!”

 Ronald gulped. “Alright … I was jus’ askin’, no need ta’ shout.”

\-----

 Three days had passed and William was still experiencing bouts of pain. The newspaper for that day was unfolded, the supervisor reading through it. “Any news on tha’ eclipse?” Ronald asked.

 “It says here that only a handful of reapers are still suffering from stomach issues.”

 “Are they gonna’ do anythin’ ‘bout it?”

 “Who?”

 “Tha’ council or anyone? Aren’t they gonna’ like … examine them or somethin’?”

 “It does not sound like it.”

 “Seriously?”

 “Ronald, think about it. We only have a handful of doctors in this world and they are swamped with Thorn patients and demon attack victims. They honestly do not have the time to deal with the men experiencing a little pain.”

 “But it’s not jus’ a lil’ pain, is it? Y’ were up all night wi’ it.”

 “That may be true but I do not have the authority to command an examination. I am merely a supervisor, after all.”

 “Yeah but we should make a petition or somethin’.”

 “There really is no point.”

 “Why not?”

 “The council only deal with matters of killing and abuse. I have heard nothing of them since Sutcliff went berserk a century ago.”

 “Oh … alright.” _But y’ really should go to the docs, Boss._

_\------_

 Another week passed and William still had the pain. As well as this, he was feeling quite irritable, with no explanation as to why. That evening, Ronald snuggled closer to him on the sofa as he was reading a book. “Boss, gimme’ a cuddle.”

 “Ronald, I am trying to read at present.”

 “But it’s cold in here, I want ta’ snuggle.”

 “Let me finish this chapter first.”

 “But -.”

 “It is reaching its peak and I really wish to find out what happens.”

 “Na … leave it until later.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Come on, gimme’ a hug.”

 The book was slammed down on the arm of the sofa, William’s eyebrow twitching. “Ronald, be quiet, would you?!”

 “W … wha’?”

 William stood up promptly, grabbing his book and walking into the kitchen. “Let me read in peace.”

 Ronald rushed after him, catching up to him as William sat down at the kitchen table. “Boss … wha’ tha’ fuck?”

 “You have been getting on my nerves all day!”

 _What the fuck is up with him?!_ “H … how?” William grumbled something under his breath, which Ronald couldn’t quite catch. “Wha’?”

 “I said leave and take your clinginess with you!”

 “B … Boss -.”

 “Get out now!”

 “Why are y’ actin’ like this?!”

 “Because you are being an annoying little wretch!”

 Ronald swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. “I … thought y’ … loved me ….”

 “Not when you are pissing me off like this!”

 _He … he just swore at me?_ Tears welled up in his eyes. “I … I didn’t … mean ta’.”

 “Yet you still manage to.” William turned away from him in the chair. “Just get out.”

 “Boss, no -.”

 “Get out now!”

 A sob was heard in the room before Ronald ported away, not bothering to grab his shoes or coat. William let out a sigh and grumbled again. “Pest.”


	4. Friends to the rescue.

 An extra blanket had been grabbed from the top of Eric’s wardrobe and he took it into his spare bedroom, where Ronald would be sleeping for the night. “Here ya’ go, mate.”

 “Thanks.” Ronald sniffed as he took the blanket from his friend. “Where’s Al?”

 “Oh, he’s stuck on overtime tonight.” Eric sat down on the edge of the bed. “So wha’ happened?”

 “It’s … not important.”

 “Ya’ wouldn’t ‘ave ported here cryin’ if it was nothin’.”

 The smaller reaper sniffed again. “Tha’ … boss had a go at me.”

 Eric frowned. “Why?”

 “He said … tha’ I was gettin’ on his nerves.” Ronald curled into himself. “He’s … probs right, I am annoyin’.”

 “No ya’ not. William gets irritated too easily, ya’ know tha’.”

 “But … he’s never got pissed off wi’ me away from work before.”

 “Well … wha’ did ya’ do ta’ piss him off?”

 “I … I jus’ wanted a cuddle.”

 “Seriously, tha’ was all?”

 “Yeah … kept buggin’ him for one.”

 Eric tried to choose his words carefully. “Uh … if he’s gonna’ ge’ angry over somethin’ so stupid, maybe he’s not worth it.”

 Ronald shook his head slowly. “B-but I … love him.”

 “Don’t ya’ remember tha’ other guy tha’ ya’ loved?”

 “Y’ mean … Michael?”

 “Yeah, he treated ya’ like shit but ya’ still stayed wi’ him ‘cause ya’ loved him. Ya’ know tha’ tha’ didn’t end so well.”

 “That’s not tha’ same … as this. Tha’ boss has never hit me.”

 Eric sighed. “But he’s still bein' an asshole and ya’ shouldn’t put up wi’ tha’.”

 “Yeah … but he’s only been actin’ like this since tha’ eclipse.”

 “Oh, he has?”

 “Yeah ….”

 “That’s weird; Al’s been a bit more emotional since then.”

 “He has?”

 “Yeah. It’s really strange.”

 Ronald nodded slowly and asked “Is he still havin’ pain?”

 “Na, don’t think so. He hasn’t mentioned it.”

 “Ah … alright.”

 “I ‘ave been though.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah, jus’ a twinge now and then, nothin’ serious.”

 “Hmm … tha’ boss is still in a lot of pain. Maybe … that’s why he’s bein’ a dick.”

 “Yeah … could be. Ya’re jus’ gonna’ ‘ave ta’ wait and see if he says sorry or not.” Ronald’s arm reached out, grabbing hold of his shirt and tugging him down next to him roughly. “Ronnie, wha’re doin’?”

 “Want a cuddle. It’s … cold in here.”

 “Ah.” Eric chuckled. “Let me ge’ under tha’ covers then.”

 “A-alright.”

 Eric got off of the bed for a moment to pull the covers back before he got into bed properly. The covers were flopped back down and Ronald was pulled closer. “Tha’ better?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald paused for a moment. “Do … y’ really think tha’ he’s gonna’ say sorry?”

 “Hopefully, yeah.” _William, ya’ idiot, just look what state ya’ve put him in._

\-------

 William had been fixed to his book until 9pm that night. A little after shutting it and putting it away, the house phone rang. Still feeing irritated for no reason, he grumbled under his breath and went to pick up the phone. It was pressed to his ear a little too forcefully. _Ouch!_ “Hello?”

 “Hi,” came Alan’s timid voice.

 “Oh, Humphries, can I help you?”

 “Umm … Ronnie’s really upset.”

 “I -.”

 “I came home from work and found him … crying in our spare room with Eric. You should come … over and apologise.”

 “Why should I?”

 “Because you … shouldn’t have shouted at him like that.”

 “I shall do -.”

 “He didn’t do anything wrong!”

 William froze, not having expected Alan to shout at him. “Excuse me?”

 “It’s … not fair on him. All he wanted was a hug.”

 William sighed, beginning to feel a little guilty. “That … is true.”

 “And if you’re feeling more emotional … since the eclipse, I understand.”

 William frowned slightly. “You do?”

 “Yeah, I’ve been feeling like it too. It’s … really weird.”

 “Yes, very odd indeed.”

 There was a pause on Alan’s end of the phone before he asked “do you … still love him?”

 Another sigh. “Yes, yes, of course I do.”

 “Then please … apologise to him. I don’t like … seeing him so sad.”

 “Okay … fine.” _I do feel rather guilty now …._


	5. Make ups.

 The door to Eric’s house was knocked on, William straightening his tie nervously. It was soon answered by the blonde. “Hey William.”

 “Hello … how is he?”

 “He fell asleep a lil’ while back.” Eric paused for a moment. “Ya’ really upset him, ya’ know?”

 “Yes … Mr Humphries did tell me.”

 The blonde sighed. “Ya’ can call him Alan ya’ know. When are ya’ gonna’ start thinkin’ of us as friends?”

 “I – I do.”

 “Then act like it.”

 An awkward silence fell between them before William asked “may I see Ronald now?”

 “Eh … yeah, sure, jus’ don’t upset him more.”

 “I … will try not to.”

\-----

 William was shown into the spare bedroom and he saw that Ronald was curled up tightly, dried tear stains evident on his cheeks. The supervisor sat on the edge of the bed and shook him lightly. “Ronald, wake up.”

 The smaller reaper jumped slightly as he awoke. “W … wha’ Eric?”

 “It is me, not Eric.”

 Another jolt came from Ronald before he uncurled himself and pushed himself into a sitting position. “Oh … hey.”

 “How are you feeling?”

 “T-tired ….” Ronald glanced away. “Are … y’ still mad at me?”

 “Let’s just put this behind us, okay?”

 “No …. Y’ really had a go at me … so I wanna’ know if y’re still mad.”

 “No, I am … not mad anymore.”

 Ronald nodded slowly. “Do I ge’ a sorry?”

 _He does seem rather annoyed._ “Yes, I am sorry.”

 “K ….”

 _Does he not believe me?_ “I mean it. I … I know that I treated you wrong and for no good reason.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes, though it did take me a while to realise it.”

 “Alright …. Y’ still love me?”

 “Yes, very much so.”

 “Y’ mean it?”

 “Yes, I have told you that I will always love you.”

 “G-good.” Ronald smiled a little nervously. “Can I ‘ave a cuddle now?”

 “Of course you can.”

 Ronald’s smile widened as he lay back down, resting his head on William’s lap and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. William’s fingers moved to stroke through the hair at the nape of his partner’s neck. “Is that better?”

 “Hmm … yeah, Boss.”

 “Good. Are you returning home tonight?”

 “Yeah, definitely.”

\------

 It had now been three weeks since the eclipse. That night, Ronald snuggled up to William in bed. “Still in pain, babe?”

 “A little.” The supervisor rubbed his partner’s upper arm. “I am sorry that I have been in too much pain to make love to you.”

 Ronald pressed closer to William’s side. “I don’t care ‘bout tha’, I’m jus’ happy ta’ ‘ave a cuddle. Y’ should know tha’ by now.”

 “I suppose so, yes.”

 “As long as … I’m nice and warm, I’m all good.”

 William nodded slowly. “For a reaper, you sure do feel the cold.”

 “Na … not really. I jus’ … don’t like it when I do.”

 “Why is that?”

 Ronald sighed softly. “When … I was growin’ up … in tha’ orphanage, it was … always freezing and really lonely. I … hate it when I ge’ reminded of tha’.”

 “Then I promise that I will always keep you warm.”

 Ronald rested his head on William’s shoulder. “Tha’ … really makes me happy, Boss.”

\-----

 The following morning, a cup of black coffee rested on the kitchen table as William retrieved the newspaper. “Any interestin’ news, Boss?” Ronald asked as his partner came back into the room.

 “I have not had a chance to check yet.” William sat down at the table and unfolded the paper, grabbing his coffee and taking a sip. As soon as he skimmed the headline, he spluttered, black liquid splattering Ronald in the face.

 “Boss, y’ alright?”

 “Oh … oh Lord.” His eyes were still glued to the ink.

 “W-Wha’ is it?”

 “R … reapers are becoming … pregnant ….”

 Ronald’s eyes widened. “Holy … shit.”


	6. Unsure.

 There was a moment of silence before Ronald asked. “Are y’ sure? Y’ eyes aren’t playin’ up, are they?”

 William shook his head quickly. “No … my eyes, with glasses, are perfectly fine.” He turned the newspaper so that Ronald could see the headline. “And it appears as if it is only male reapers falling pregnant.”

 Ronald gaped at him for a while before saying “oh … wow.”

 William nodded slowly. “That means that one day, we will be able to have a family of our own.”

 “Sweet!”

\-------

 A little before they were due in at work, the phone rang. William was the one to answer it. “Hello?”

 “Oh Willy dear, have you heard the fabulous news?!”

 “Oh, Sutcliff.”

 “Well have you heard about it or not?!”

 “If you are talking about the pregnancy matter, yes I have.”

 “It is amazing, isn’t it?!”

 “Yes … I am quite delighted by it.”

 “So, are you and Ronnie dear going to try for a baby?”

 William frowned slightly. “Not that it is any of your business, but yes, in time we probably will.”

 “Why wait?” William knew that Grell was grinning widely on the other end of the phone. “I and Undie are going to try this instant!”

 The supervisor shuddered slightly. “I did not need to know that bit of information.” He let out a sigh. “Just, whatever you plan to do, do not be late for work or I will put you on overtime for the next week straight.”

 “You’re so cold and cruel, darling, it makes my heart skip a beat!”

 “I really do not care what it does to you.”

 She laughed down the phone. “Too true, dear, and I’m sure that Undie wouldn’t be pleased if he knew about such a thing.”

 Another, more exasperated sigh. “Can I go now? I really do not care about your quest for pregnancy.”

 Grell made a sound between a squeal and a gasp. “Definitely cr -.”

 “Cold and cruel, yes, I know.” He glanced at the clock in the room. “You have ten minutes before work. Do not be late.” Before Grell could reply, William had slammed the phone down. “Pest.”

\------

 Ronald had not long arrived at work and just as he was about to sit down at his desk, the door was pushed open, Eric darting into the room. “Ronnie, ‘ave ya’ heard tha’ news?”

 “’Bout pregnancy?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Yup, saw it in tha’ paper this morning.”

 Eric nodded slowly. “Do ya’ think tha’ ya’ might be?”

 “Pregnant? Na, definitely not.”

 “Wha’ makes ya’ so sure?”

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “’Cause we haven’t fucked since tha’ eclipse. Tha’ Boss’s pain has been too bad for it.”

 “Oh … fair enough.”

 “Why, do y’ think tha’ Al could be?”

 Eric rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah … he might be. We haven’t had sex a lot for tha’ same reason but we did a week or so ago.”

 Ronald gulped. “Is … tha’ a good or a bad thing?”

 “Uh … well I don’t really know.”

 “Wha’ do y’ mean?”

 “Well I’d love ta’ ‘ave a baby on tha’ way; I’ve always wanted kids but I don’t think Al’s ready for tha’.”

 “Ah … hopefully he won’t be then.”

 “Yeah, I don’t want him freakin’ out.”

 “True, very true.”

\------

 A week later, Ronald received a call phone at the house. “Hey.”

 “Hey Ronnie.” Came Eric’s voice.

 “Oh hey, did y’ ge’ Al ta’ take a pregnancy test today then?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Well? Yeah and?”

 “He’s not pregnant, which is a big relief for him.”

 “Ah … but you’re kinda’ upset?”

 “A bit. I mean, I really do want kids.” Eric sighed. “But it can wait a couple of years, I don’t wanna’ rush him until he’s ready. I’ll jus’ ask him ‘bout it every now and then.”

 “Yeah but don’t make him feel pressured by keep askin’ him if he’s ready ta’ try for a baby all tha’ time.”

 Eric chuckled down the phone. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 “Yeah … because y’ do sound proper eager.”

 “I really am but he needs ta’ be eager for a baby too or there’s no point in gettin’ pregnant.”

 “Yep, absolutely.”

\-----

 Once Ronald was off of the phone, he walked into the kitchen where William was preparing dinner. “Boss?”

 The supervisor turned to face him. “Yes?”

 Ronald glanced away. “Are … we gonna’ try for kids soon or wha’?”

 “Not while I still have this pain.”

 “Duh, I know tha’.” He let out a sigh. “I mean, why haven’t we spoken ‘bout this yet? Y’ really wanted kids, didn’t y’?”

 William looked at him sternly. “I was waiting for you to broach the subject. You would be the one carrying our child, after all.”

 “Yeah … true.” Ronald took a seat at the kitchen table, hand hidden under it as he gripped his knee. “I … I’m not really ready at tha’ minute. I … I need time ta’ ge’ my head around all of this.”

“That is absolutely fine, Ronald.”

 A long sigh left the shorter reaper. “B … but I’m worried tha’ … we’ll ‘ave another eclipse or somethin’ and we’ll … lose our chance. I don’t … wanna’ make y’ miss tha’ chance of havin’ wha’ y’ really want.”

 William closed the gap between them, hand resting on his partner’s shoulder. “I … I do not want to miss the chance either but I would rather miss out than have you do something against your will.”

 “Really?” Ronald turned his head to look up at him.

 “Yes. A good outcome would never come out of something that has been forced into place.” His hand moved to soothe Ronald’s hair. “I can deal with never having children but I could not bear seeing you unhappy.”

 Ronald sniffed lightly; he was beginning to feel choked up. “B … Boss, that’s so sweet.”

 “Maybe, I suppose.”

 “So … I should ge’ some condoms, right?”

 “Until they figure out another method of birth control, yes, I am afraid we will have to use those vile things.”

 Ronald chuckled lightly. “Yep, they’re pretty fuckin’ grim.” _He really listens to how I’m feeling. That makes me so fuckin’ happy. It shows that he really does care … wow …._


	7. Othello.

 A few weeks passed and on that Monday morning, Grell came racing into William’s office. “Willy dear!”

 It took all of William’s effort to not scythe her on the spot in his annoyance. _No, Ronald has always told me that being violent with her is not the answer._ He instead let out a deep sigh and pushed his glasses up. “What is it, Sutcliff?”

 “Oh … you’ll have to guess, won’t you?”

 _Ugh … I do not have time for this._ “You are pregnant, aren’t you?”

 She clapped her hands together and grinned. “That is correct, darling.” She began to swoon. “Oh, isn’t it just wonderful?!”

 “I suppose so, yes.”

 “You suppose?!”

 “I am not really bothered in all honesty.”

 “Oooh … do I sense a hint of jealousy?”

 “In your dreams, Sutcliff.”

\-----

 “Woah, really?” Ronald asked sometime later, Grell now in his office.

 “Yes, I found out this morning.”

 “That’s awesome, babe!” Ronald grinned widely before asking “wha’ are y’ hopin’ for? A boy or a girl?”

 “Isn’t it obvious? I wish for a little girl.” She rubbed her stomach. “Oh, it’ll be just fantastic. I can buy her pretty dresses and do her make up as she gets older!”

 “Yeah, that’s pretty sweet.” Ronald chuckled as he watched Grell. “Y’ haven’t even got a bump yet.”

 “Hmm?”

 “Tha’ whole touchin’ y’ stomach thing.”

 “Oh.” She giggled loudly. “Even if I haven’t got a bump yet, I’m still aware of my precious child growing inside of me. When you are with child, you’ll understand.”

 Another chuckle. “Yeah, y’ve got a point there.”

_\------_

 Two weeks passed and William’s pain had finally subsided. Ronald groaned as he was thrust into deeply. “Nghh … Boss, I really don’t like this.”

 The supervisor stopped his movement and blinked at his partner. “Excuse me? Y … you have gone off of sex?”

 “Na, of course not. I jus’ don’t like tha’ feel of tha’ rubber.”

 “Oh … I see. Well, it is not the best sensation, I suppose.”

 “Hmm … can we stop for tonight?” Ronald sighed, his head flopping back against his pillow. “I’ll give y’ a blowy instead.”

 “But what about you?”

 “Fingers?”

 William nodded. “Sounds as good a plan as any, Ronald.”

 “Yeah ….” _Fuck, I hope that they find another birth control method for us soon. If not, I’m gonna’ lose my fuckin’ mind!_

_\-----_

 Another week passed and in the reaper research lab, one scientist was putting his findings together for a newspaper article due the end of that week. “Hmm … interesting indeed.”

 His colleague looked at him. “Othello?”

 Othello turned to him. “Yes, what is it?”

 “Does this method really work? The injection, I mean.”

 “Well, we have tested it on several reapers over the past two weeks. We have known for a while now that male reapers have simply been given a female reproductive system.”

 “Yes … go on?”

 “And as far as I can see, the injection has stopped eggs from being released, as well as stopping a fertilized egg from implanting in the lining of the uterus.”

 “So, if we’re already menstruating, it’ll still work?”

 “Yes, after about a week or so, the lining of the uterus becomes too thin to sustain an egg which would otherwise be able to implant.”

 “Oh. When will this injection be available on the market?”

 Othello chuckled. “Not long now. You really cannot wait to jump into bed, can you?”

 “Umm … well, you see -.”

 “Yep, thought so.” _Not that I can blame you, Matthew._

_\-------_

 William looked at his newspaper on that Friday . “Oh, finally.”

 “Hmm … wha’?”

 “Ugh Ronald, do not talk with your mouth full.”

 “Sorry.” Ronald swallowed down his mouthful of bacon sandwich. “So … what’s finally?”

 “They think that they have figured out a way for men to use birth control.”

 “Y’ mean apart from condoms?”

 “Indeed. The article was published by a well-known scientist in this realm called Dr Othello.”

 “Oh, I think I’ve talked ta’ him a couple of times.”

 “You mean during Undertaker’s reign of terror?”

 “Yeah and he’s a complete goofball. Guy’s jus’ as insane as Undie.”

 “Yes, that he is.” William skimmed further down the article. “Oh, doctor’s surgeries will be opening up soon too, as a way to monitor reaper pregnancies and also to provide the contraception.”

 “Ah … that’s awesome! So wha’ is it, a pill?”

 “No, an injection.”

 “Eh ….”

 William frowned slightly. “What is the matter? You look as if you have seen a ghost.”

 “Umm … I don’t like needles very much.”

 The supervisor rolled his eyes. “Well it is either that, condoms or no sex, take your pick.”

 “Eh ….” Ronald shuddered slightly. “G-good point.”

\------

 Ronald had had the injection a couple of weeks ago and much to his own surprise, he hadn’t fainted during it. Being extra cautious, William had wanted to wait more than a week to be sure that it had taken affect. As such, tonight had been the first night they’d had proper sex since the eclipse. Ronald lay panting harshly on top of the bed covers, his whole body covered in sweat. “Oh fuckin’ hell, Boss, tha’ was so good.”

 “Hmm, vigorous indeed.”

 Ronald smiled in a dopey fashion, his come down having not left him yet. “Hah, y’ can say tha’ again.” _Fuckin’ brill that was, Boss._

_\-----_

 Months had passed and Grell had just gone for an ultrasound to check the gender of her baby. A squeal was heard in Ronald’s office as she ported into it. It caused Ronald to jump and almost choke on the portion of Mars chocolate bar he was eating. The dangerous item was swallowed thickly, Ronald letting out a sigh of relief. “Fuckin’ hell, Grell, y’ scared tha’ life outta’ me.”

 “Sorry darling, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 “Hah, it’s all good. So, y’re havin’ a girl then?”

 “Indeed I am, darling. Ohhh, I’m so excited.”

 “Yeaaahhh, I can see tha’. So, any ideas for names yet?”

 “Yes, I’ve had one picked out for a while now.” She rested her hand on her stomach, a small bump beginning to show. “I’m going to call her Monica.”

 “Awwwh, that’s proper nice, babe.” Ronald smiled to himself. _Man, she loves that kid so much already. I’m really happy for her._


	8. Foster.

 “Y’re gettin’ proper big now, Grell.” Ronald grinned as Grell struggled to get up off of her office chair.

 “Are you calling me fat?!”

 “Uh … no?” Ronald had to remind himself that hormonal, pregnant Grell was even more dramatic than normal Grell. “It’s jus’ tha’ y’ve only got like a month left.”

 She huffed at him. “I’m not as huge as some expecting reapers.”

 “Yeah … true.” Ronald paused for a moment. “’Ave y’ felt her kick yet?”

 The redhead rubbed her stomach gently. As her uterus had been found to be tilted back slightly, she had a hard time feeling Monica move or kick. “I felt a little flutter a couple of days ago but nothing since. The little darling must enjoy sleeping too much."

 Ronald chuckled. "Yeah, can't say I blame her."

\-----

 The following month, while Undertaker was at work that evening, Grell was visiting Ronald at home. "How're y' feelin', babe?" Ronald asked, knowing that Monica was due to come any day now.

 "Exhausted." She waved a hand, the other held against her stomach. "I actually think that Monica is on the way."

 The younger reaper paled slightly. "Wha', now?"

 "Hmm ... yes."

 "Umm ... why didn't y' say anythin' earlier!?"

 "Because I've only been getting a little cramping, it's nothing -." Grell paused for a moment. "Oh my, looks like it's time to go to the hospital."

 "And why is that?" William asked.

 "My waters have just broken, darling."

 William glared at her. "All over my new sofa?!"

 Ronald laughed nervously. "Eh ... Boss, we can think 'bout tha' later. We really should ge' her ta' tha' hospital."

 "I can get there myself!" Grell snapped at him. "You think I'm too weak, do you?!"

 Ronald bit his lip and decided to shut up. _Eh ... awkward._

\-------

 "Come on, Miss Sutcliff, push." The midwife instructed.

 The redhead had been in labour for hours and though she wouldn't admit it, she'd had enough. Undertaker hadn't shown up yet, making her feel even more irate. She glanced over at Ronald, angry scowl on her face. "Where the hell is he?!"

 "I dunno', he won't pick up his phone."

 "That idiot!" Grell let out a huff and began to bear down. "N ... ngh ... if ... he misses this, he's going ... to pay!"

 "I'll try ta' phone him again." Before Ronald had chance to move, Grell had grabbed hold of his wrist, nails digging into soft flesh as she continued to push.  "Umm ... or not."

 "Hnnn ...." _I'm going to kill him!_

\-------

 Ronald could see that Grell was struggling; she'd been pushing for almost an hour now. He glanced at the midwife and saw the worried expression on her face. "Is everythin' alright?"

 Her voice shook as she answered. "Yes -."

 "Don't ... lie to us!" Grell screeched.

 The midwife glanced away. "I ... I don't want to worry you but your baby is in the breech position."

 “Then turn her the right way!” Her nails dug into Ronald’s hand and he inhaled sharply. Those nails were like needles in his skin.

 “We are going to try that, Miss Sutcliff.”

 “And if y’ can’t turn her?” Ronald asked.

 “We’ll have to rush her in for a C-section.”

 Ronald gulped slightly. “Oh ….”

\------

 Grell let out a deep groan as the final push ended, Ronald giving her hand a comforting squeeze. “Y’ did it, babe.” The midwives had managed to correct Monica’s position, though it hadn’t made for a pleasant experience for Grell.

 Grell grunted at him; all that sweating during the exertion had surely ruined her make-up. “Let me hold her already.”

 “Just a moment.” A towel was wrapped around Monica and the midwife handed her to Grell.

 “She’s pretty big.” Ronald grinned.

 Grell let out a laugh. “Believe me, darling, I could tell.”

 “Yeahhh ….” _Gross._ “She’s got y’ hair comin’ through already.”

 The mother looked down at the few strand of red already sprouting from Monica’s head. “Well I wouldn’t accept anything but the deepest red, would I dear?”

 Ronald chuckled lightly. “Yeah, true tha’.”

\-----

 “She’s so damn cute.” Ronald said as he rocked Monica sometime later, William now in the room with them.

 “Does this mean you’ll be having a little one of your own soon?” Grell asked.

 Ronald knew that William’s eyes had shifted to him. “Umm … not quite yet.” Before Grell could interrogate him further, the door to the room was pushed open, Undertaker grinning as he entered.

 “Tehehehe, what did I miss?”

 Grell darted from the bed, William saying “Sutcliff, get back into bed, you need to rest.”

 “Over my dead body!” Grell’s hands were already on Undertaker’s collar and she shook him roughly. “Where the hell have you been!?”

 “At work?” UT continued to beam at her, eyes covered by his silver block fringe.

 “We tried to phone you!”

 “I had a busy night collecting.”

 She scowled at him. “You missed the birth!”

 “Hahaha, was it messy?”

 “Oh, hell yeahhh.” Ronald groaned.

 “Hahahahaha!”

 Grell shook him harder. “Well don’t just stand there, say hello to Monica!”

 “Oh right, of course my dear, I would but you’ve got a tight grip on me.”

 A grunt left Grell as she unhanded her partner. Moving away from him, she took her daughter from Ronald and walked back to Undertaker, handing their child to him. “Tell her that she’s beautiful, Undie.”

 The silver haired reaper looked down at her. “Oh she is, she has good genes, after all.” The grin was replaced with a soft smile. “Quite beautiful indeed.”

\------

 A few weeks passed and Ronald was looking after Monica while Grell and Undertaker went out on a date. A bottle was raised to the baby’s mouth and she took the teat eagerly. “Someone’s hungry, ain’t they?” Ronald grinned down at her. “Y’ve been puttin’ on a bit of weight, haven’t y’?”

 “Ronald.” William took a seat next to him on the sofa. “She can hardly reply.”

 The smaller reaper chuckled. “I know but she still makes good company.”

 “Are you thinking that you wish for a child of your own?”

 Ronald could hear the hopefulness in his partner’s tone and his stomach churned with guilt. “Na, I’m still not ready yet.” He glanced away. “Sorry.”

 “It was a mere question, Ronald, you have no need to be sorry.”

 “Yeah but I can tell how much y’ want a kiddy.”

 “Good things come to those who wait, Ronald.”

\------

 Over a decade had passed and during that time, Eric and Alan and Ronald and William had spent a fair amount of time with Monica, watching her grow. She’d not long entered high school.

 That morning, Eric walked into Ronald’s office. “Hey Ronnie.”

 The smaller reaper glanced up at him, glazed donut in hand. “Hey.” A yawn left him. “Man, I’m tired.”

 “Long night?”

 “Yep, Monica stayed over at our place last night.”

 “Ah, she never goes ta’ sleep early, does she?”

 “Nope, never. She kept askin’ me ‘bout tha’ human world.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout it?”

 “Jus’ wha’ it was like. If people in tha’ human world are nice, tha’ sorta’ thing.”

 “Ah, alright.”

 “I was up until like 4am talkin’ ta’ her ‘bout it. Guess she’s jus’ curious.”

 “Yeah. So ….” Ronald gave him a curious look and he continued. “Hopefully, this time next year, we’ll ‘ave a baby of our own.”

 “Y-y’re tryin’ for a baby?!”

 Eric chuckled. “Yep, we’ve been tryin’ for a couple of weeks now.”

 “So Al’s definitely ready now?”

 “Yep.”

 Ronald grinned widely. “That’s great, buddy.”

\------

 “I jus’ don’t ge’ wha’ we’re doin’ wrong.” Eric said a couple of months later in the same office.

 Ronald sighed. “Sometimes this kinda’ thing jus’ takes a bit of time.”

 “Three months isn’t enough time?” Eric groaned.

 “I guess it’s like in the human world.” Ronald tried to choose his words carefully. “Some guys probs aren’t as fertile as others.”

 “So ya’ sayin’ tha’ Al will never ge’ pregnant?”

 Ronald shook his head quickly. “Na, it’ll happen, it’ll jus’ take time.”

 “Maybe we should see if they do IVF -.”

 “Eric, chill out buddy.” Ronald sat back in his seat. “Like y’ said, it’s only been three months. Give it a year or two and if nothin’ happens after tha’, think of IVF or somethin’.”

 “A couple of years?!” Eric gaped at him.

 “Yeah, patience is a virtue, right? It’ll happen when it’s meant ta’ happen, don’t worry.”

 “B … but I don’t like waitin’.”

 Ronald laughed loudly. “Hah, trust me, I know tha’ by now, mate.”

\------

 Another year passed and Eric had found that IVF wasn’t actually available in the reaper world. As such, it was a matter of just waiting and hoping for the best.

 That evening, Ronald and William had just sat down for dinner. The supervisor watched his partner as he picked at his bangers and mash. “Ronald?”

 He glanced up, tip of his fork pinning an innocent sausage to his plate. “Wha’?”

 “You have been rather quiet today, is something troubling you?”

 Ronald sighed, his fork clattering onto his plate. “Do y’ think tha’ … I’d be a good parent?”

 William stared at him for a moment. _Is he considering …?_ “Of course you would be. Why do you ask?”

 “Monica said I’d make a good Mommy.”

 “Oh, I see.”

 “But I dunno’ if I’d be cut out for it. It’s a lot of hard work, y’ know?”

 “Yes, I do. However, so is reaping and you have managed that so far.”

 “Yeah ….” Ronald stood up from his seat.

 “Ronald?”

 “I … I ‘ave somethin’ ta’ show y’.” Ronald retrieved that morning’s newspaper and opened it to an advertisement page at the back. It was shown to William as he placed it down on the table next to the supervisor’s plate, Ronald tapping on one certain ad. “There’s this girl who’s jus’ lost her Mommy and Daddy ta’ a demon attack.”

 William’s eyes scanned over the paragraph. “Fostering?”

 “Yeah, I wanna’ make sure tha’ I’m a good parent before we ‘ave kids of our own.”

 “You wish to foster this child?”

 “Yeah, didn’t y’ read it? No one else wants ta’ take her in right now.”

 “Yes, I read that part. However, how can you be sure that she will get adopted later on? You know that adoption is disliked in this realm.”

 Ronald let out a grunt. “I don’t understand why. Jus’ ‘cause they’re not y’ biological kid, it doesn’t mean tha’ y’ can’t love them like y’ own.”

 “I suppose that there is a prejudice against it, though I also cannot understand why.”

 “Yeah, and she’s been in council hands for months now. Can’t we take her in?”

 “But -.”

 “If no one wants ta’ adopt her, we can always do tha’ in time.”

 “I ….”

 “Y’ want y’ own kid, right?”

 “No, no, it is not that. It is just that this has come out of nowhere.”

 Ronald nodded slowly. “Yeah, I know but my heart really goes out ta’ her. She must be so lonely.”

 “Yes, I can see that she would be.” William paused for a moment. “Are you sure that you are ready for this?”

 “Yeah, I am, I really wanna’ take her in.”

 William smiled slightly. “Then we shall arrange a meeting tomorrow.”

 “Sweet!”

\-------

 Two days later, the papers for the fostering were signed. William found it odd that they’d not been asked for any references or the like. Nor had they seen the girl that they would be fostering yet. _The council must really want her taken in. I suppose she is using up resources that they wish not to ‘waste’._

 “Would you like to see her?” The council member asked.

 “Yep.” Ronald grinned.

 The man in a black suit nodded. “I must warn you that Miss Poppy Redgrave is extremely timid. She’d been taken to human London when the demon attacked and killed her family.”

 “Shit, she saw it?”

 “She did. If a higher ranked reaper had not come to her rescue, she’d also be deceased by now.”

 “Damn ….”

 “She will be okay in time.” William stated. “We will just have to take a gentle approach with her.”

 The council member nodded as he stood up. “Yes, yes you will.”

\------

 A room at the council house of the London branch had been turned into a makeshift room, a small bed housed in the corner of it. As the door opened, a ten year old girl glanced over at Ronald and William. The teddy bear in her arms was clutched to her chest. “W … who are you?” Her chestnut brown hair hung down to her shoulders, box fringe covering her eyes.

 The council member brushed passed Ronald and sat on the edge of the bed. “Mr Spears and Mr Knox have come to take you to their home.”

 “N … new parents?”

 Ronald took in her shaking form. _Man, she’s really shaken up. Poor girl is terrified._

 “No, they are not parents but they will be looking after you until you get new parents.”

 “Oh ….” Her next sentence was but a whisper. “So … they are the foster people you … were talking about.”

 “That’s right, Poppy. Don’t worry though, they will be taking good care of you.”

 “O … okay.” She slid off of the bed and neared the couple slowly. “Am … am I getting out of here … now?”

 “Yes, we will be taking you to our home in a moment.” William stated. _She is so scrawny. I suppose the council have not bothered to feed her much._

 The frightened girl nodded slightly. “I’m … Poppy.”

 Ronald smiled down at her. “I’m Ronald but y’ can call me Ronnie.”

 “O … okay.” Her body visibly relaxed. _He … seems nice._

 “And this is William but y’ can call him Will.”

 She looked at the stoic supervisor. “N … nickname is … okay?”

 “Yes, that is fine, I suppose.”

 “O … okay.”

 Ronald bent down slightly. “Y’ gonna’ let us see y’ eyes?”

 She nodded slowly, bear being moved to one hand so that she could brush the hair from her eyes. “B … better?”

 Her eyes were a bright green and Ronald’s grin widened at their vibrancy. “Much better.”

\------

 At the house, Ronald looked down at her. “Y’ can sit down, y’ know.”

 “Oh … okay.” Poppy got onto the sofa and cuddled up to her teddy.

 “Y’re gonna’ ‘ave ta’ tell us wha’ food y’ like and we’ll ge’ y’ some of it in.”

 “I … I like chocolate.” Poppy smiled slightly. “White chocolate … or milk with caramel.”

 “Awesome.” Ronald sat down next to her. “Will likes dark chocolate more. He’s proper borin’, right?”

 She giggled softly, “Y … yep,” and snuggled into his side.

 A loose arm was wrapped around her shoulder. _Man … she’s pretty cold._ “Well Poppy, welcome ta’ tha’ family.” Ronald smiled to himself. _I think I could get used to this whole parenting thing. I’m enjoying it already._


	9. The dark days are over.

 Ronald had popped out for a little while to get Poppy some food and clothes, leaving just William and Poppy in the living room. “Would you like something to eat?”

 The girl glanced away. “I’m … okay.”

 “Then shall I run you a bath?”

 She shuffled away. “No.”

 At that moment, Ronald returned home with three large plastic bags. “Phew, London was proper busy.”

 “It is going to be.” William stated. “It is a Saturday.”

 “Yeah, some fat bastard almost trampled me when I went ta’ ge’ chocolate.”

 Poppy giggled softly. “You … shouldn’t swear, Ronnie.”

 “Eh … can’t help it.” _Even with a kid around, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop. I’ve been swearing for over a century._ He walked over to the sofa and knelt down in front of Poppy, holding out the bags. “I brought y’ some DVDs so y’ don’t ge’ bored.”

 “Oh … which films?”

 “Mulan and stuff like tha’. Y’ know, Disney films.”

 Poppy smiled. “Yay, I love Mulan!”

\-----

 Ronald showed Poppy into one of the spare rooms. “We’ll ‘ave ta’ sort tha’ bed out and tha’ but this room’s okay for y’, right?” Poppy nodded. “Awesome!” Ronald walked over to the bare bed and dropped the bag of clothes onto it. “Try these on. I dunno’ if they’ll be tha’ right size but they should be okay for jus’ tha’ weekend.”

 The girl shot him a worried glance, hand clutching her teddy bear again. “I’m … only staying for … the weekend?”

 “Wha’? Na, na, I meant tha’ we probs won’t be goin’ anywhere tomorrow so it doesn’t matter if these are a lil’ big. I can always ge’ y’ some better fittin’ clothes Monday.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “We’re not gonna’ ge’ rid of y’, promise.”

 “Really?”

 Ronald chuckled. “Yup, y’ stuck wi’ us until y’ ge’ adopted.”

 “I … like being stuck with you.”

 The reaper grinned widely. “Great!”

\-----

 The door to the bedroom was pushed open, Poppy peaking around it to look at Ronald, who was waiting in the hallway. “They … fit okay.”

 “Ah, awesome. Let’s ‘ave a look at y’ then.”

 “O … okay.” The door was pushed open fully, the girl taking a few steps forward. “I really … like this dress.”

 “Tha’ colour’s alright for y’ then?”

 “Yeah … I like cream.”

 “Sweet. It really suits y’, kiddo.”

 She smiled warmly. “Thanks.”

\-----

 Food in her belly and a couple of DVDs watched, Poppy yawned loudly. Ronald glanced at her. “Tired?”

 “V … very tired.”

 “Alright, lemme’ find out some bed covers and I’ll take y’ ta’ bed.”

 “What am … I going to wear … to bed?”

 _Ah shit, I forgot to buy PJs._ “Eh … don’t worry, I’ll think of somethin’.”

\------

 Ten minutes or so later, the bed was ready and Poppy changed into an old shirt of Ronald’s, which hung down almost to her knees. She climbed into bed and snuggled down under the covers. An extra blanket was taken from the top of the wardrobe and laid on the bed, Ronald asking “is tha’ warm enough for y’?”

 “Yeah.” She paused for a moment. “Can you read me … a bedtime story?”

 “Eh, I don’t really know any.”

 She pouted slightly. “You don’t know … Goldilocks?”

 “And tha’ three bears?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Ah.” Ronald shot her a wink. “Yeah, I’m cool enough ta’ know tha’ one.”

 “Heh, you’re silly, Ronnie.”

 “Yup, I know.”

\------

 “And that’s why y’ shouldn’t rob off wi’ other people’s food.” Ronald said, ending his storytelling for the night.

 Poppy giggled. “Big, fat thief.”

 “Yep.” Ronald paused for a moment before reaching to turn off the lamp. “Goodn-.”

 “Wait!”

 Ronald stopped, hand hovering close to the switch. “Wha’ is it?”

 “D … don’t go ….”

 “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 Her eyes scanned the room quickly. “S … scary.”

 “What’s scary, babe?”

 “The demons … come out when it’s dark.”

 Ronald smiled sadly and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Demon’s don’t exist in the reaper realm.”

 “Really?”

 “Yep, y’re safe here, promise.”

 “O … okay.” She glanced away. “Are you … safe?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald smiled softly. “Both me and Will are proper safe here; nothin’ will happen ta’ us.”

 “G … good.” _I don’t want to be left all alone again …._


	10. The world is such a lonely place to be.

 Ronald stayed in Poppy’s room until the little girl had fallen to sleep. He pulled the covers up over her a little more and switched the lamp light off before moving to his bedroom. William sat up in bed as soon as he entered. “Ronald?”

 “Yeah babe?” He caught the grim look on William’s face. “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 A sigh left the supervisor and he pushed the glasses up his nose. “I do not think that she likes me.”

 “Who, Poppy?”

 “Yes.”

 “What makes y’ think tha’?”

 “She does not really talk to me.”

 “Ah Boss, it’s only been a day. She’ll be fine in a few days, jus’ give her a bit of time.”

 “But what is she still dislikes me later on?”

 Ronald huffed. “She doesn’t dislike y’. She probs jus’ hasn’t taken ta’ y’ like she has ta’ me.”

 “And why is that?”

 “Eh well … y’re kinda’ borin’.”

 “E-excuse me?”

 “Y’ know, y’re kinda’ like an old gramps.”

 “Ronald!”

 A chuckle left the smaller reaper. “She’ll ge’ used ta’ y’, promise.”

 “Is … there anything I can do to make her like me a little faster? I … could try to be a little more fun?”

 Ronald burst out laughing. “Boss, y’ couldn’t be fun even if y’ tried.”

 “Oh … charming ….”

_\-----_

 A couple of weeks had passed and Poppy had seemed to have warmed up to William. That morning before school, Poppy came downstairs and found the supervisor making breakfast. “Will?”

 He turned to look at her, taking in her pale appearance. “Oh, you look unwell, are you alright?”

 “I … I do feel poorly.”

 He moved closer to her, hand feeling her forehead. “You are quite warm.”

 Ronald was called into the room. “Somethin’ up?”

 “Poppy is not feeling well.”

 “Ah.” Ronald ruffled her hair. “Looks like y’ ge’ ta’ stay offa’ school today.”

 “Ronald, do not tell her that.”

 “Eh? Why not?”

 “She will say she is sick more often.”

 Poppy coughed and then smiled. “M … maybe.”

 Ronald chuckled and patted her hair lightly. “That’s my girl.”

\-----

 A thermometer had been brought in haste from a chemist in the human world. The item was pulled from Poppy’s mouth, William glancing at the reading. “Oh dear, you do have a high fever.” He stood up from in front of the sofa. “I will get you some blankets. Oh, and I must get some lemon and honey.”

 “Will … stop stressing, it’s just … a cold.”

 “He can’t help it.” Ronald plonked himself down on the seat next to Poppy. “We care ‘bout y’ a lot, Kiddo.”

 “Will’s all in a flap though.” She giggled softly.

 “Yeah, he is a bit of a stress head.”

 “Ronald, do not call me such things.”

 Poppy rested her cheek against Ronald’s upper arm. “But Will, it’s true.”

 “See, I’m not tha’ only one who thinks tha’.” Ronald grinned widely. “Thanks, Kiddo.”

 “For what?”

 “I ge’ ta’ take tha’ day offa’ work ta’ look after y’.”

 “Ohh … yay!”

 William eyed Ronald sternly. “Just for a day or two, Ronald, you cannot be allowed to slack off.”

 “Yes, Sir!”

\------

 William had gone to work and it was now a little before noon, Ronald making himself some lunch in the kitchen. After a few minutes, he walked back into the living room. “Poppy?”

 She looked up at him from her position lying down on the sofa. “Yeah?”

 “Y’ want any soup?”

 “N … no.” She curled into herself further, pulling the blanket over herself a little more.

 “Some toast?”

 “I’m … not that hungry.”

 “Ah … alright.” _I can’t really blame her if she’s feeling so poorly._ “Can I do anythin’ for y’?”

 “Cuddle.”

 “Sure.” Ronald shifted over to the sofa and Poppy moved slowly to sit up. Once Ronald was sitting, she lay back down, head resting on his lap. “Tha’ better?”

 “Yep.”

 They stayed in silence for a few minutes before a shrill voice rang out, Grell appearing in the room. “Oh darling, Willy dear told me that you were poorly.”

 “I’m … okay.” Poppy stated.

 “Well of course you’ll be okay but I have something that will make you feel a hell of a lot better.” She pulled something from her pocket and hurried over to Poppy. “Chocolate is a lady’s best friend, after all.”

 “Ah, y’ got her tha’ good stuff.” Ronald smiled.

 “Of course I did, nothing is too good for a growing girly.”

 “Did y’ ge’ me anythin’?”

 She grunted at him. “Like hell I did!” The chocolate bar was placed on the arm of the sofa. “You’re not the sick one, are you?”

 “Erm … yeah, true.”

 Poppy glanced between them. “You can have … some of my chocolate Ronnie, don’t worry.”

 “Really? Sweet!”

\------

 Three days passed and Poppy was feeling better, having just finished school for the day. “Ronnie, I’m bored.” She said as soon as they returned home.

 “Already?”

 “Yep.”

 “Ah.” Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m borin’ y’ already?”

 “Nope. We just haven’t had any … fun the past couple of days because I’ve been too ill.”

 “Ah yeah, fair enough. So … how can I unbore y’?”

 “Want to play a game?”

 “Sure. Football?”

 She nodded. “Sure but Mr Teddy wants to watch.”

 “Y’ really love tha’ bear, don’t y’?”

 “Yeah … he’s always been there for me.”

 “Awwh … that’s kinda’ cute, Kiddo.”

\------

 A month and a half had passed since Ronald and William had begun fostering the little girl. That night, Ronald pecked her on the cheek and bade her goodnight before going into the main bedroom. “I feel bad for her, Boss.”

 William looked up at him. “Why?”

 “No one’s come ta’ visit her.” He sighed. “Looks like no one’s gonna’ adopt her any time soon.”

 “That may be the case but she is happy here, is she not?”

 “Well … yeah.”

 “Then I see no reason why we cannot adopt her ourselves.”

 Ronald rubbed at the top of his arm. “I … dunno’ if that’d be a good idea, Boss.”

 A deep furrow formed in his brow instantly. “You do not want her?”

 “No!”

 “Excuse me?!”

 _Ah … shit._ “I mean it’s not tha’. I do want her but I don’t want her ta’ think tha’ we only adopted her ‘cause no one else would.”

 “She will hardly care about that, will she? She really loves you already, Ronald.”

 “Yeah but … I was thinkin’ -.”

 “That you wish to get rid of her so that we can have a child of our own?”

 “No! Jeez, wha’ tha’ fuck, Boss?!” Ronald began to pace. “I jus’ want her ta’ ‘ave parents tha’ really want her.” He sighed. “I know it sounds bad but I jus’ don’t want her ta’ think we had no other choice but ta’ keep her.”

 “So what are you suggesting? That we send her back to the council house?”

 “Na, na, of course not.” Ronald pondered for a moment. “I’m goin’ ta’ talk ta’ my friends at work and see if anyone will give her a chance.”

 “Okay. That seems like a good idea but maybe you should speak with Poppy first? There is a chance that she will want to stay with us, given how much she adores you.”

 “Na Boss, she’ll want proper parents.”

 “How can you be sure?”

 “If y’ were in her shoes, wouldn’t y’?”

 “Well … I suppose so, yes.”

 “Then it’s a plan.” Ronald grinned. “I’ll ge’ her tha’ best Mommy and Daddy I can find.”

\------

 Two days later, Ronald was still trying to talk his work colleagues into taking Poppy in. Jeremy looked at him and frowned. “Eh … I don’t know.”

 “Come on mate, y’ and Freddy make great parents.”

 “Exactly, we already have three kids, we don’t need anymore. Plus … I don’t know if I could love a kid that’s not -.”

 “That’s not fair!” Ronald scowled at him. “It shouldn’t matter if she’s not y’ biological kid!”

 Jeremy looked away. “Sorry … but it matters to me.”

 “Dick!”

 Another work friend, Alex, had heard the conversation and he walked up to Ronald. He had long black hair and Ronald would often comment that he should be in a death metal band. It was a running joke that always made Alex laugh. "Adoption?”

 Ronald turned to him. “Yep, y’ interested?”

 “I am actually.” Alan beamed at him. “How old is she?”

 “Ten, and she’s tha’ sweetest kid y’ll ever meet – eh … but y’re not wi’ anyone at tha’ minute, are y’?”

 Alex’s face fell. “No … I’m not.”

 “So I don’t think they’ll let y’ take her on y’ own.”

 “The council you mean?”

 “Ye -.” Ronald remembered in that moment the reason for Alex being single; his partner of twenty years had not long passed away from the Thorns. “Shit … I’m sorry, I know Sam’s death was hard on y’.”

 “Yeah. Before he got diagnosed, we were really thinking about starting a family.”

 “Ah … okay.”

 Alex caught the worried look Ronald was giving him. “Don’t worry, mate, I don’t want her as a way to replace him. It’s just, I don’t want her to be all alone.”

 “So y’ really want ta’ see her? See if y’ two ge’ along?”

 “Yeah and if she likes me, I really hope that the council will let me take her home.”

 Ronald nodded. “Well, it’s worth a try, right?”

 “Yep, definitely.”

\-----

 That afternoon, Poppy was picked up from school by Ronald. “Kiddo, I ‘ave someone who wants ta’ meet y’.”

 “Who?” She blinked up at him.

 “His name’s Alex and he’s thinkin’ of adoptin’ y’.”

 Her voice dropped. “Oh ….”

 “Is there a problem wi’ tha’?”

 “No but … I’ll still get to see you and Will, right?”

 Ronald patted her on the shoulder lightly. “We’ll always be good friends, babe. And … don’t think tha’ y’ ‘ave ta’ go wi’ him. If y’ don’t think he’s brill, y’ stay wi’ us, okay?”

 She smiled slightly, feeling a little reassured. “Okay, sure.”

 “Awesome, he’s waitin’ at our house.”

 “Hmm … cool!”

\------

 The pair entered their living room and Alex stood up from the sofa quickly. “Erm … hey, I’m Alex.”

 Poppy looked up at the new reaper, who was a good six foot six. “Woah … you’re so tall.”

 “Yeah, I’ve been told that more than once. Ronnie’s jealous, I’m sure of it.”

 She giggled softly. “You’re hairy too.”

 “Hah, do I remind you of Hagrid from Harry Potter?”

 “Yep! Did Ronnie tell you that too?”

 “He sure did.”

 “Well … he does have a point.”

 “He does.” He knelt down in front of her and extended his hand. “Your name’s Poppy, correct?”

 “Yup!” Poppy grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. “It’s nice to meet you, Alex.”

 “Ditto.”

\-----

 Alex had stayed for an hour or so before returning to his own house. “So, do y’ like him?” Ronald asked.

 She nodded eagerly. “Yeah, he’s funny, just like you.”

 “Awesome!”

 “But … where’s his partner?”

 Ronald’s face fell. “His partner, Sam, isn’t here anymore, Kiddo.”

 “Oh.” _Dead …._ “He gets lonely like I did.”

 “Yeah, he probably does but there’s no pressure. If y’ don’t wanna’ live wi’ him, y’ don’t ‘ave ta’.”

 “I know but he does seem really nice. Maybe later on … I can be his daughter.”

 “Yeah maybe, if y’ ever feel ready for tha’.”

 “I’m not sure yet but … I think I will be someday.”

 Ronald grinned widely. “That’s awesome, babe.” _I think they’d make a happy family. Heh, this is pretty sweet!_


	11. New family.

 “I’m really happy for y’, babe.” Ronald smiled down at Poppy. After a month or so of speaking with and visiting the park with Alex, she was about to move into his house. Her belongings had been packed and Alex would collect them all over the next few days.

 She gazed up at him. “I’m really going to miss you, Ronnie.” Her eyes shifted to the supervisor. “And you, Will.”

 “Y’ can still come and see us whenever y’ want ta’.”

 “Hehe, I know!”

 Ronald extended a hand to her. “Come on, let’s ge’ y’ home.”

 She beamed at him. “Home!” _I really have a home!_

_\----_

 The following week, Ronald placed the home phone back down in its holder. “Poppy seems ta’ be settlin’ in well.”

 “As we expected.” William nodded. “It really is great to hear.”

 “Yep.” Ronald moved over to the sofa and flopped down on William’s lap.

 “Ronald?”

 “Eh … my injection runs out tha’ end of next week.”

 “Oh.” _Does he mean …?_ “Are you going to get it renewed?”

 “Na, don’t think so.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah, it’s time ta’ ‘ave a kid of our own, right?”

 The supervisor nodded slowly. “If you are truly ready and not before.”

 “I am … I jus’ don’t wanna’ upset Eric.”

 His brow furrowed slightly. “Excuse me? What does Eric have to do with this?”

 “Well … him and Al ‘ave been tryin’ so hard ta’ ‘ave a baby.”

 “So? That has nothing to do with us.”

 Ronald sighed. “But it does. If we ‘ave a kid before he does, won’t he be really upset?”

 “No.”

 “Wha’, why not?”

 “If he is truly a friend, he will be happy for us. To feel anger towards us would be just plain selfish.”

 “Na, I don’t think so. He still has feelings.”

 An irritated sound left William. “Fine, speak with him if you must but honestly Ronald, to put such an important decision in the hands of a friend is plain silly.”

 “Yeah … I guess, but I wanna’ put my mind at rest. I really do care ‘bout him, y’ know.”

 “Yes, yes, I know.” _You may care too much._

_\-----_

 “Ya’re gonna’ try for a baby?” Eric grinned. “Ronnie, that’s fuckin’ awesome!”

 “Y’ really think so?”

 “Yeah, it’s ‘bout time we had a lil’ baby come inta’ this world; Monnie’s all grown up now.”

 “Ah ….”

 “Somethin’ tha’ matter?”

 “I … erm ….”

 “Wha’ is it?”

 Ronald glanced away. “Y’ve still not had any luck wi’ Al, ‘ave y’?”

 Eric let out a short sigh. “Na and it’s startin’ ta’ piss me off. I really want a kid already.”

 “Yeah, I bet y’ do.”

 “But it’ll be so cool ta’ see y’ havin’ a kid of y’ own.”

 “Really, it won’t make y’ feel shitty?”

 “Nope, I look forward ta’ it.”

 Ronald smiled widely. “That’s great. Thanks mate.”

\------

 Over a week passed and that night, Ronald crawled into bed next to William. “Hey Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “My injection ran out today.”

 “Oh, it did?”

 “Yep.” He snuggled closer to his partner. “Wanna’ start makin’ babies?”

 “Are you really sure that you are ready?”

 He chuckled lightly. “I’ve never been more ready, Boss. So come on, strip me already.”

 “Yes, of course.”

\-----

 “Ah Boss!” Ronald buried his head in the crook of William’s neck as he was thrust into deeply. “We’re … makin’ a baby.”

 “As … you keep saying.”

 “I … I know.” Ronald shuddered as he felt William fill him. “We’re … makin’ a baby, I can’t … believe it.”

 William panted slightly as he came down from his orgasm. “In a … good way?”

 “Hell yeah.”

 “I also cannot believe it.”

 “In a good way too, I hope?”

 William nuzzled his cheek against the top of Ronald’s head. “Yes, it is like a dream come true.” _I never thought that this miracle would come to pass._

_\-----_

 A little while passed and on that morning, Ronald awoke feeling unwell. “Ugh ….”

 The supervisor was already awake, book in his hand. “Ronald?”

 “Wha’ time is it, Boss?”

 “Half six. You still have a little time before you have to get out of bed.” William found the situation quite odd. Ronald would normally not wake up early, the alarm clock usually having to summon him from slumber. “Are you feeling alright?”

 “Not re -.” Ronald made a heaving sound and turned over quickly, gagging over the edge of the bed.

 The book was dropped onto the nightstand with haste, William turning over to rub Ronald’s back. _Is he being sick?_ “There, there, Ronald.”

 The vomiting passed and Ronald shuddered internally, hand moving to wipe his mouth. “Ugh … gross.”

 “You were sick?”

 “Yeah. I felt … a bit queasy last night too.”

 “Do … you think that you may be pregnant?”

 The smaller reaper rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t be feelin’ ill if I wasn’t, would I?”

 “You do have a point but we should still get you tested.”

 “Yeah … true tha’.”

\----

 A pregnancy test, which had been brought a couple of days ago, had just been used. Ronald paced around the bathroom. “Is it time yet?”

 “Not quite yet, no.” The supervisor replied.

 “Ugh … this takes tha’ piss.”

 “We only have a couple of minutes left to wait.”

 “Ugh … too long.”

 “No, not long at all.”

 “Meh ….”

\----

 Ronald glanced at the test. “Fuckin’ hell ….”

 “W-What does it say?” William asked.

 He held it up for his partner to see the reading. “I’m knocked up!”

 William had soon pulled him into a tight embrace, arms squeezing around him. “Oh Ronald, this is wonderful.”

 “Yep, we made a baby!”

 A small chuckle left the stoic reaper. “Yes, successful attempts indeed.”

 “Whoop!” _I can’t to see the little guy, fuck yeah!_


	12. It's not my fault.

 Ronald’s brow furrowed at the statement William had just made. “Don’t tell anyone?”

 “Yes.”

 “Wha’? Why not?!”

 “In case anything were to happen.”

 Ronald wrapped an arm around his stomach protectively. “The baby’s gonna’ be jus’ fine.”

 “I would rather us wait to tell anyone until you have had the first scan.”

 “Na Boss, I wanna’ tell our friends.”

 “Ronald, this is your first -.”

 “It doesn’t matter!”

 “Not all pregnancies end in a birth, Ronald.”

 “Yeah I know but,” Ronald let out a sigh, “I’m too excited ta’ not tell people.”

 “And if something bad were to happen? Would that not crush you?”

 “It would but still … I really want Grell ta’ know.”

 William saw the pleading look Ronald was giving him. “Fine … very well.”

 “Sweet!”

 “But you do realise that Grell is going to be cooing all over you?”

 A chuckle left the shorter reaper. “Hah, I know, bless her.”

\------

 “Ronnie!” Grell’s hand instantly pressed against Ronald’s stomach as they stood in her office later that morning. “What wonderful news!”

 “Yeah, I’m proper chuffed.” Ronald grinned.

 “How long do I have to wait until I can see the little darling?”

 “Tha’ test said tha’ I’m only a couple of weeks along.”

 “Oh.” She grimaced. “I hate waiting.”

 “Hah, yeah, I wanna’ see tha’ baby right now too.”

 “Still, carrying them around for a year will be great for bonding.”

 “Yeah …. Do y’ think tha’ I’ll ge’ proper massive?”

 “Oooh!” Grell’s hips swayed slightly. “I hope so! It’d suit you so well!”

 “Yeah … tha’ sounds uncomfortable.”

 “It is but it’ll be worth it in the end.”

 “Yeah, totally.”

\-----

 “Preggers already?” Eric gaped at his friend. “Tha’ didn’t take long, did it?”

 “Nope, guess we got lucky.”

 “Yeah.” _Man … why’s it taking Al so long then?! It’s starting to proper get on my nerves._ “I’m proper happy for ya’, mate.”

 “Thanks buddy!”

\------

 That evening, Alan glanced over at Eric as the blonde closed the oven door. “Eric?”

 “Wha’ is it?” Eric remained with his back to Alan.

 “You seem upset.”

 “Do I?”

 “Yeah.” Alan gulped. “You’ve barely spoken … to me all day.”

 Eric huffed. “Did ya’ speak ta’ Ronnie today?”

 “What?”

 “Well ‘ave ya?”

 “Umm … no, I’ve been out on … collections all day.”

 “He’s pregnant.”

 “Oh, that’s really great.”

 “Yeah, it is.”

 “You … don’t sound very … happy about it?”

 A pan was slammed down onto the stove. “Why’s it takin’ ya’ so long?”

 “Excuse … me?”

 “It’s been over a year now and still nothin’.”

 “I … guess my body -.”

 “Ya’ did stop tha’ injection, didn’t ya’?”

 “Of course I did.”

 “K.”

 “Y … you do believe me … don’t you?”

 “Dunno.”

 “Eric!”

 “It’s not right!” The blonde spun around to look at his partner, a scowl on his face. “Ya’ should be pregnant by now!”

 “I’m trying -.”

 “Well ya’ must be doin’ somethin’ wrong!”

 Alan glanced away, a sniff leaving him. “It’s not … my fault, Eric. We’ve been trying … really hard for a baby and … it’ll happen in time.”

 “It’s takin’ too long!”

 “Umm … well I guess -.”

 “Ya’ guess wha’?!”

 “That we’re like humans now. Some … couples conceive quickly but … with others, like us, it … takes a while.”

 Eric brushed passed him and stormed from the room. “Well it’s fuckin’ pissin’ me off!”

 Tears filled Alan’s eyes at the hateful words. “E … Eric, it’s … not my fault ….”

\-----

 “Ugh ….” Ronald groaned as the smell in the kitchen filled his nostrils. “Boss … can we ‘ave somethin’ else for dinner?”

 The supervisor turned to look at him. “You are not in the mood for risotto?”

 “It’s tha’ smell I think. I … jus’ can’t deal wi’ tha’ right now.”

 “That is perfectly alright. What would you like to eat instead?”

 “I fancy somethin’ sweet. We got any donuts in?”

 William sighed. “That is hardly nutritious for our child, Ronald.”

 “It’s better than not eatin’ at all, right?”

 “Well … I suppose you do have a point.”

 “Awesome!”

\-----

 “Hmm … that’s better.” Ronald grinned as he swallowed the last donut from the pack of dozen.

 “Do you not feel even sicker after eating all of those, Ronald?”

 “Nope, sugar really hits tha’ spot.” He paused for a moment. “Eh sorry, I forgot ta’ save y’ one.”

 “Honestly, it is fine. As you should know by now, I despise food made up of mainly chemicals.”

 “Hah, yeah, I forgot ‘bout tha’ too.”

 “Would you like for me to run you a bath?”

 “Really?”

 “Yes, of course.”

 “Alright, sweet!” _Hah, I’m really getting spoilt now I’m knocked up. Man … I could get used to this._

_\-----_

 Eric was downstairs in the living room, his mind mulling over earlier events. He knew that Alan was currently upstairs, having heard him take to the stairs a while ago. "Nghh … fuckin’ hell.” _I shouldn’t have shouted at him like that. It’s really not his fault, it’s no one’s fault._

 With a sigh, he stood up and left the living room, quickly ascending the stairs. On entering the main bedroom, he saw that Alan was hidden under the bedsheets. “Al?” A sniff was heard and Eric instantly felt even guiltier. He moved over to the bed and pulled the covers back. “Al, ya’ okay?”

 “N … no.” The brunette curled further into himself.

 The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand, palm rubbing Alan’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for shoutin’ at ya’.”

 “I … I’m not on the injection … anymore, I … promise.”

 “I know, babe, I wasn’t thinkin’.” _He got his period last month so I know that he’s not on it anymore._ “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean ta’ shout at ya’.”

 “No, I’m sorry … that’s it’s taking so long.”

 Eric shook his head. “It’s fine, Al, it’ll happen eventually, we’ve jus’ gotta’ keep tryin’.” _Even if the wait’s fuckin’ killing me._

 “O … okay.” _But I’m really not ready. I wish I could tell you that …._


	13. Cramping.

 The following morning, William awoke around 5am to the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He quickly scrambled out of bed and pushed the bathroom door open. “Ronald, are you alright?”

 A splash against the toilet bowl was heard before Ronald wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then groaned. “Don’t … feel so good, Boss. Mornin’ sickness really sucks.”

 William knelt down at his side, hand rubbing the base of his spine. “It will not last forever, Ronald.”

 “Yeah … I know. It’ll … all be worth it in tha’ end anyway.”

 “That it will indeed.” He paused from a moment. “Do you think that you will be sick again shortly?”

 “I-I think I’ll … be alright now.”

 “Then let us get you back to bed.”

\-----

 Ronald had been under the covers for a couple of minutes when William came upstairs, a glass of water in hand. It was handed to Ronald, the supervisor asking “is there anything else I can get for you?”

 “Na, water’s good, thanks.”

 “Very well.” William got into bed at Ronald’s side. “Are you well enough to go to work later on? If not, I could maybe fill in a form -.”

 “Y’re really sayin’ tha' I could ‘ave tha’ day off if I wanted ta’?” Ronald blinked at him in shock.

 “If you are feeling too unwell, then I expect that the branch would have to accept it.”

 “Wha’ ‘ave y’ done wi’ tha’ real Spears?”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Tha’ really guy would never let me ‘ave tha’ day off.”

 “No, I have not been replaced by an alien clone, Ronald, I just care for your wellbeing, as I do for our child’s.”

 “Oh … aww.”

 “So if you need your rest, I will understand.”

 “Y’ actually worry for me, huh?”

 “Of course I do, I always have cared for you.”

 Ronald nodded slowly. “That’s sweet, Boss.”

 “Maybe.”

 “But I think I’ll be alright.”

 “Are you quite sure?”

 “Yup, I’ll jus’ ge’ bored bein’ stuck here on my own anyway.”

 “Very well then but if you start to feel very sick, you must tell me.”

 Ronald placed the glass of water on the nightstand and snuggled down in bed. “I will, promise.” He let out a yawn. “Man … I need some more shut eye. Gimme’ a cuddle?”

 “But of course.”

\------

 That evening, Ronald chuckled as he fell back onto the bed, hand wrapped tightly around William’s tie. “Hmm … tha’ was a long day.”

 “You think so?”

 “Yeah, especially when I’ve been horny since this mornin’.”

 “You have?”

 “Yeah, proper bad.” Ronald pulled on William’s tie. “So come and sort me out.”

 “Well, I am not going to say no to that, am I?” He moved to kneel on the bed, hand reaching out and palm rubbing Ronald through his trousers.

 The smaller reaper’s head fell back against the pillow. “Nghh … Boss, hurry up!”

\------

 Ronald lay panting on the bed as William rolled off of him. “Ah fuck, tha’ was so good.”

 The supervisor wiped the sweat from his brow. “Yes, yes, it was.”

 “I’m still horny though.”

 “Are you being serious?”

 “Yep. Haven’t y’ heard tha’ pregnant reapers ge’ horny all tha’ time?”

 “Well now that you mention it, I think I remember something like that, yes.”

 “So it’s your fault I’m like this.”

 William chuckled lightly. “Yes, I suppose I am to blame.”

 “So come and sort me out.” Ronald’s hand moved to William’s crotch, fingers stroking him lightly.

 “Already? You are not even going to let me catch my breath?”

 “Nope. Mommy needs looking after, right?”

 “Well … I suppose,” William could feel himself growing hard again under Ronald’s touch, “that you do have a point.”

 “Great!” Ronald moved the hand to himself and began to rub between his legs. “Hnn … because I really need y’ ta’ pound me, babe.”

 “Request granted.”

\------

 A couple of weeks passed and during that day, Ronald hadn’t been feeling very well. The short bouts of nausea and vomiting had grown closer together in recent days and on returning home that evening, he’d felt exhausted.

 When William came home a little while later, he found Ronald curled up on the sofa, his complexation having dulled considerably. The supervisor was soon knelt in front of him. “Ronald?”

 “I … I don’t feel so good, Boss.”

 “In what way?”

 “Got stomach ache and … shit.”

 “Oh … I see. Have you been sick in the past few hours?”

 “Yeah, a couple of times actually.”

 “Alright.” William stood up and scooped Ronald up from the sofa carefully. “Let us get you up to bed, okay?”

 The smaller reaper rested his head in the crook of William’s neck. “Alright, cool.”

\------

 An extra blanket had been grabbed and placed over the bedsheets already covering Ronald. “Thanks, Boss.” Ronald’s eyes began to slip shut from his position on his side.

 “No problem. Now, try to get some rest.”

 “Alright. Where are y’ goin’?”

 William kicked his shoes off and got into bed. “Right here, of course.”

 “Aren’t y’ gonna’ be well bored?”

 “No, of course not.” William turned over and snuggled behind Ronald, arm wrapping around him gently. “You know that I love spending time with you.”

 “Even though I’ll jus’ be sleepin?”

 “Yes, that is not wasted time either.” William’s hand rubbed Ronald’s stomach softly. “Plus, you said it yourself a short while back; I have put you in this state. Therefore, I need to take adequate care of you.”

 Ronald smiled softly, his body beginning to be overcome by slumber. “I really appreciate it, Boss. Y’re … a real cutie at … times.”

 “I am not cute, Ronald, but you are quite welcome.”

 “Yeah … y’ … are.” _And y’ take such good care of me. It … makes me so happy._

_\------_

 William had too fallen to sleep from a mix of a long day at work and the heat of the bed. He awoke again sometime later to the sound of groaning. The light was flicked on, the room now too dark to see without it. “Ronald?”

 “Nghh ….” Ronald gripped onto his partner’s hand and curled himself into a ball.

 “Ronald, talk to me.” William was beginning to panic. “Is something the matter?”

 “C … cramps ….”

 “How bad are they?”

 “P … pretty bad.”

 “Oh Lord. I … I shall take you to the hospital.”

 Ronald tensed against him. “W … wha’? Why?!”

 “It is better … to be safe than sorry, Ronald.”

 Ronald’s eyes widened. “D-don’t … say stuff like tha’ … Boss ….”


	14. Strange indeed.

 "Good news, Mr Knox." The doctor said as he entered the hospital room a couple of hours later. "You do not seem to have had a miscarriage."

 "Oh, thank heavens." William sighed in relief.

 "I ... I haven't?" Ronald asked.

 "No, you haven't."

 "Then why ... was I in so much pain?" Ronald felt rather confused.

 "Are you still in as much pain?"

 "Na ... I'm not too bad now."

 "I see. I think that it may just have been gas and cramping from acid reflux. You have been being sick more than usual over the past few days, didn't you say?"

 "Yeah ... that's right." Ronald sighed. "But it seemed like a lot of pain for jus' somethin' as small as tha'. Are y' sure tha' tha' baby's okay?"

 "Yes, I am very sure. It is surprising how much pain gas can cause."

 "Ah ... okay."

 "Your body is changing, Mr Knox. It is normal to experience some pain and discomfort."

 "Is it?"

 "Yes. The hormones surging through your body really do cause some strange symptoms. However, if you are ever hit by intense pain again or bleeding, please do not hesitate to return here immediately."

 "We will." William stated. "Thank you doctor."

\-------

 The following day, Ronald had taken the day off, having still felt somewhat unwell. It had then been the weekend, meaning that Ronald had been able to rest for another two days.

 Now, it was Monday morning and Ronald awoke feeling refreshed. "Ah ...." He paused to yawn. "Mornin', Boss."

 "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

 "Bit better, yeah."

 "The nausea?"

 "It's a lot better ta' be fair."

 "I am glad." William turned to face him, fingers brushing his fringe aside. "Do you think that you will be well enough for work today?"

 "Yeah, should be. Friday was way borin' ta' be honest."

 William kissed his forehead, causing Ronald to smile, before he said "that is great, Ronald."

\------

 That night, after a long session, Ronald snuggled up to his partner and placed a hand between them on his stomach. "Night Boss."

 "You keep doing that." The supervisor stated.

 "Wha'?"

 "Touching your stomach."

 "Oh, do I?" Ronald realised that his hand was indeed in that location. "I didn't even notice."

 "It is a subconscious thing?"

 "Yeah, I guess so. I know tha' there's a baby in here all tha' time." He rubbed his stomach lightly. "Even when I'm not thinkin' 'bout it."

 "That is rather adorable, Ronald." William smiled slightly as his hand moved to stitch off the lamp, arm outstretched. "Very adorable indeed."

 "Y' really think so?"

 "I do. I suppose that you are just cute in general."

 Ronald chuckled. "Aww, that's sweet, Boss."

 "No, I am merely being truthful."

 "Do y' think tha' our kid's gonna' be cute?"

 "Of course." _They have your genes, how could they not be? I really cannot wait to see them._

\------

 Ronald was now a little over two months gone and he was over the worst of his morning sickness, having only been sick three times in the past week. The general feeling of sickness had also pretty much dissipated.

 That evening, Alex had been put on a late night shift of overtime so Poppy was being taken care of by Ronald and William.

 As soon as she sat next to Ronald on the sofa, the reaper noticed something strange.

 "Poppy ... wha' happened ta' y' arm?"

 Poppy looked at him with curiosity. "My arm?"

 "It's full of bruises. Shit ... y' other arm too."

 "Oh, I don't know how that happened." She smiled. "They just keep popping up out of nowhere."

 Ronald wasn't so convinced. "Are y' sure? No one's been hurtin' y', 'ave they?"

 "Nope."

 "No one at school's bullyin' y'?"

 "No, of course not."

 "Oh ... y're tellin' me tha' truth, right?"

 "I'd never lie to you, Ronnie. I trust you, promise."

 "Then how tha' hell are y' gettin' so many bruises?"

 "I'm not sure." She thought for a moment. "Maybe I'm still not used to Daddy's house. He has a lot of junk around and I tend to walk into it a lot."

 "Hmm ... okay then." _It seems really fuckin' weird ...._

\-----

 In bed that night, Ronald had just raised his concerns with William. The supervisor nodded. "I did notice that myself."

 "It's not right, is it?"

 "No, though children can get bruises without much explanation."

 "She can't be tha' bruised up from jus' walkin' inta' things."

 "Hmm ... she did seem in good spirits though."

 "Maybe she's hidin' -."

 William shot him a stern look. "Ronald, she would speak to us if something was wrong, you know this. However, if you are concerned, speak to her father."

 "No ...."

 "Why not?"

 "He might be tha' one hurtin' her."

 "You believe him capable of such a thing?"

 "Well ... no, he's always been a super nice guy."

 "Then put your worries to rest and believe her words."

 Ronald let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah ... k." _I don't know, it still doesn't seem right. I'll have to keep an eye on her._

\----

 Ronald's plan was to be cut short, as a week later, Alex visited him in the office, a large smile on his face. "Hey Ronnie."

 "Oh ... hey."

 "Just got a job offer in California. Me and Poppy will be moving away next week, she's really excited to move somewhere sunny."

 Ronald froze in place. "Y' ... are?"

 "Yep." He could see the look of horror on the smaller reaper's face. "Umm ... is something wrong?"

 "Well ...." _I should at least say something._ "'Ave y' seen tha' bruises on her arms?"

 "Ah ...." Alex sighed. "Yeah, I keep thinking that someone at school is bullying her even though she says she's fine."

 "Oh ... yeah, she told me tha' too."

 "But at least, if that's the case, she'll be far away from them soon."

 "Yeah."

 "She seems really happy though. To be honest, I was starting to get worried for her."

 "Yeah, me too." _He seems genuinely worried._ Ronald sighed. _I feel kind of bad for suspecting him now._

 "As long as she's happy, that's all I care about."

 Ronald couldn't help but smile at that statement. _Yeah, I can tell that he's definetly telling the truth._ "That's good, mate. Will we ge' ta' say goodbye before y' go?"

 "Yes, of course you will." Alex beamed at him. "I know how much you and Spears mean to her."

 "Yeah, good." _She means the world to me too._

\-----

 The house had been put up for sale and the family were just about to leave for their new location. Ronald patted Poppy lightly on the top of her head. "Y' 'ave a good time now, babe."

 "I will."

 "This is not goodbye." William stated. "I expect postcards from you during the holidays."

 "Like Easter and Christmas?" She asked.

 "Yes, precisely."

 "Yep, no problem." She beamed at her previous foster family. "I'm really going to miss you so I need a group hug, okay?"

 "Yep, sure." Ronald pulled her into a hug, William joining them after a moment's hesitation. "Y' take good care of y'self, okay babe?"

 "I will! You too!"

 "I'm really gonna' miss y' too." Ronald's stomach churned slightly. _And please, please just be okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to y'. Never, ever, ever._


	15. Why, this makes no sense?

 A couple of weeks passed, William returning home late after having had an evening of overtime. To his surprise, Ronald wasn’t in the living room. Thinking that his partner was probably stuffing his face with donuts or some other sickly dessert, he entered the kitchen. Again, Ronald was not present there. _Hmm … odd, maybe he is feeling unwell again and retired to bed?_

 Wanting to make sure that Ronald was alright as quickly as possible, the supervisor ported straight into the bedroom. The sight that greeted him made his jaw drop slightly. Ronald was spread out on the bed on his back, one hand wrapped tightly around him as the fingers of his other slipped in and out of him slowly. Small groans slipped from him as he pushed his hips down onto his hand.

 “Oh … my.”

 Ronald flinched slightly before looking over at his partner. “Oh … hey Boss.”

 William swallowed thickly, his pants beginning to feel a little tight. “I … am guessing that you are feeling a little … frisky?”

 Ronald laughed nervously, pulling his hands away. It wasn’t an issue of feeling embarrassed; he was more worried about William’s reaction as he’d never been caught wanking before. “Uh … yeah? Y’ weren’t here ta’ relieve me.”

 William nodded slowly. “I can see that, Ronald.”

 “Umm, wanna’ come and help me now then?”

 The speed in which William was on the bed surprised Ronald, the supervisor pushing the smaller reaper’s legs back. “I think that you are in no need for anymore preparation, are you?”

 Ronald wriggled about eagerly. “Fuck no.”

 “Marvellous.”

\------

 Ronald cried out as he was thrust into deeply, nails clawing at his partner’s back. “Fuckin’ hell, Boss!”

 The previous sight and the noises Ronald was making was pulling William close to the edge. Not wanting to leave Ronald unsatisfied, his hand moved between them and wrapped around the smaller reaper, pumping him quickly.

 “Nghhhh!” Ronald clenched tightly around him, his orgasm hitting him hard. “Ahhh!”

 William came a few moments later, a deep grunt leaving him from the force of his climax.

 “Ah fuck, tha’ was good.” Ronald’s hands slipped from William’s back and flopped at his sides, his chest heaving through pants.

 “Yes … it was wonderful.” The supervisor pulled out carefully and rolled onto the bed at Ronald’s side.

 “Woah … shit.”

 “Is something wrong?” The supervisor glanced at his partner, worry filling him again. Since Ronald became pregnant, he really did panic – more than usual.

 The smaller reaper rolled onto his side, fingers moving to feel his entrance. “Y’ came buckets, Boss.”

 “Oh.”

 “I don’t think y’ve … ever blew tha’ much before.” Ronal chuckled lightly. “Y’ were proper turned on, weren’t y’?”

 A light blush came over William’s cheeks as he pushed his glasses up. “Well can you blame me when you were … touching yourself like that?”

 “Oh, so y’ liked me fingerin’ myself really?”

 “Umm … well … yes.”

\------

 A while passed of naked cuddling and it was now a little before midnight. “Agh … I can’t sleep.” Ronald grumbled.

 “Are you not tired?” William asked.

 “Not really, I’m too horny.”

 “Oh … again?”

 “Yeah, proper bad.”

 “Umm … well ….”

 “Y’re too tired ta’ go for another round?”

 “No, but … would you mind touching … yourself again?”

 Ronald turned over in William’s arms to look at him. “Y’ wanna’ watch?”

 The supervisor blushed again. “Erm … if it is not -.”

 “That’s proper sexy, Boss.”

 “Oh … it is? Well … good.”

\-----

 Ronald groaned as he found his spot, back arching up from the bed. William watched in awe as Ronald began to rub himself in time with the thrusts of his fingers. “Nghh … this doin’ it for y’, Boss?”

 “Y-yes, I am … quite enjoying it.”

 “Me too.” Another loud moan left him and William decided that it was time to get involved. His fingers peeled Ronald’s hand away, causing the younger reaper to groan. “Boss, wha’re doin’?”

 “I … wish to help.” He began to stroke him lightly.

 “Ah ….”

 “Is that to your liking?”

 Ronald’s hips wriggled around impatiently. “Don’t … jus’ tickle it, Boss.”

 “Oh, apologies.” He wrapped his hand around him and began to pump at a slow pace.

 “Hmm … so good.” It wasn’t long before the pressure building inside of him erupted, Ronald’s spare hand grasping at the sheet to his side. “Oh … fuckin’ hell!” His body relaxed against the bedsheets, fingers being withdrawn. “Ah … tha’ was awesome.”

 “Has that helped to relieve you?” William asked as he grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped his palm.

 “A bit.” Ronald smirked as he glanced at the supervisor. “Eh Boss, y’re hard again.”

 “Through no fault of my own, Ronald.”

 “Heh, true. Wanna’ go again?”

 William didn’t need asking twice.

\-----

 Ronald and William now lay curled up together in bed, Ronald beginning to feel rather sleepy. “Oh … yeah ….”

 “Yes what?” William asked.

 “Poppy phoned tha’ house earlier.”

 “She did?”

 “Yeah, ‘bout eight. She came home from school on dinner break.”

 “Oh, Alex was off today to collect her?”

 “Yeah. Apparently she had a half day at school or somethin’.”

 “Oh, I see. How is she?”

 “She seems fine, thank God.” Ronald snuggled closer to William. “She’s made a tonne of friends and she’s doin’ well wi’ her lessons.”

 “That is wonderful news, Ronald.”

 “Yeah … I’m really glad tha’ she’s doin’ alright.” _Hopefully I was worrying over nothing._

_\------_

 The following week, William came into the kitchen and had to stop himself from gagging. “R-Ronald, what the heck are you eating?!”

 “Umm … steak?”

 “It is raw!”

 “So?” Ronald smiled at him, a little bovine blood dripping down his chin.

 “That is absolutely disgusting, Ronald!”

 “Wha’, why? I was cravin’ meat.”

 “Raw meat?!”

 “Well … yeah.” The smaller reaper shrugged. “Guess I needed some iron or somethin’.”

 William shuddered, seeing the blood coating Ronald’s fingers. Honestly, he could have at least used a knife and fork. “That is it, Ronald, you are going vegetarian until this pregnancy is over.”

 “Wha’?!”

 “You look like a ravenous zombie, it is quite vulgar.”

 “B … but I need iron!”

\------

 That dinnertime at work, William entered Ronald’s office with a large salad. “Here is your iron, Ronald.”

 “Wha’?!”

 “You are forbidden from eating any more of that awful raw meat.”

 “But it tasted good!”

 “It could contain parasites, ones which could cause damage to our unborn child.”

 “Oh … fair enough then.” Ronald rubbed the back of his head. _Shit, never thought about that._ The salad was placed down on the desk in front of him and he groaned. “Is this it? I’m not a fuckin’ rabbit!”

 “The spinach and kale has all the iron you could possible need. Believe me, I researched it earlier.”

 “I’m not gonna’ be very full. Where’s tha’ bloody protein?!”

 William sighed, though he found the present situation quite amusing. “I shall add boiled egg to tomorrow’s salad.”

 “Ughhhhh!”

 “Dig in, Ronald.” He turned and walked to the office door, trying not to snigger at the look of horror Ronald had just given him. _Or maybe he was death glaring the salad, who knows._

 The pregnant reaper huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Ugh … y’ fuckin’ cunt!” _No meat for the next nine months?! Aghhhh, kill me now!_

_\------_

 Two days had passed and Ronald was already being driven crazy from his forced vegetarianism. After all, the guy loves his bacon. Meanwhile, over in America, Alex had just gone into Poppy’s room to get her up for school. “Hey Petal, wakey, wakey.”

 “I … don’t want to go to school today.”

 “Nonsense, you love your new school.” Alex whipped the curtains open. “And it’s a lovely day out, saying it’s still winter.”

 “Daddy ….”

 The whininess in her tone soon got his attention. “Yes? Is something the matter?”

 “I … feel poorly.”

 “Oh.” Alex was soon over to the bed, hand pulling the covers back gently. “Poppy!”

 She flinched slightly and sat up slowly. “W … what?”

 “Your cheek’s all bruised.” Alex sighed. “Is someone bullying you here too?”

 “No!” She gave him a pleading look. “Daddy, no one was bullying me in England either.”

 “Then why do you keep coming out in bruises?” Alex bent over and shook Poppy by the shoulders softly. “Don’t you trust me enough to tell me the truth?”

 “I … I am telling you the truth.”

 “Then why don’t you want to go to school?”

 “I do … I just feel really ill today.”

 The parent sighed. “Are you sure?”

 She nodded slowly and was about to speak when a frown appeared on her brow. Her hand reached up, fingers pressing to one nostril.

 “Poppy?”

 Her hand was lowered, the girl staring at her finger tips. “B … blood?”

 “Oh, you’re having a nose bleed.” Alex eyed her nose, seeing a trickle of blood beginning to run from it. “Damn, you really must be run down. I … I’ll get you a towel.” _That’s weird, she’s never had a nose bleed before._

_\------_

 “It’s not stopping.” Alex said, referring to the bleeding. The small face cloth was pressed back to the end of her nose. “Did you walk into something in the middle of the night? Or bang yourself this morning when you woke up?”

 “N … no.”

 Alex was beginning to get worried; her symptoms just weren’t adding up. There didn’t seem to be a real cause for the bruises.

 “D … Daddy.”

 “What it is, petal?”

 “I feel really … sleepy.”

 “Oh. Do … you feel drained?”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “Weak?”

 “A … a little.”

 _Anaemia? That would explain why her blood isn’t clotting properly. It’d explain the tiredness too._ “Poppy, I’m going to get you to the doctors.” Alex was glad that in the reaper world, health care was free for all children, regardless of which country they came from. Even in reaper USA, there was no need for health insurance.

 “The doctors?” Her shoulders slumped slightly. “Why?”

 “Because we need to find out what’s wrong with you, Petal.” _Hopefully they’ll be able to give her some iron and these bruises will be a thing of the past. She doesn’t seem very well at all._


	16. Mr Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter - have been asleep for like 16 hours.

 A week later, at around 8pm, Ronald’s cell phone clattered onto the coffee table. William, having heard the noise, rushed into the living room from the kitchen. “Ronald, is everything alright?”

 “We … we gotta’ go ta’ … Cali.” Ronald whispered, his back turned to his partner.

 “Excuse me?”

 “Tha’ reaper … hospital in Santa Maria.”

 William paused for a moment. “Oh … something has happened to Alex?”

 Ronald shook his head quickly. “Poppy ….”

 He closed the gap between them instantly, hand placing on Ronald’s shoulder from behind. “Tell me what has happened.”

 A sniff left the pregnant reaper. “She’s really … poorly, Boss.”

 “In what way, Ronald, talk to me.”

 “N -.”

 “Now.”

 “She’s … got L-Leukaemia.”

 “W-what?”

 “Those bruises – Alex … never hurt her after all.”

 “It was the cancer that caused them?” William was trying to stay as calm as possible, for Ronald’s sake at least.

 “Yeah. Last week, she had a … nose bleed so … Alex took her ta’ tha’ doctors. A couple … of days ago, tha’ hospital found out … tha’ she -.”

 “It took Alex that long to inform us?”

 Ronald spun around to face him, a scowl on his face. “’Cause he’s been stuck in tha’ hospital for days! They … they’ve already started Poppy on chemo so we gotta’ go, okay?!”

 “Ronald, no.”

 “Wha’?”

 “You should stay here.”

 “Hell no -.”

 “You are pregnant. Do you really think that going to see her will cause you anything but stress?”

 “I -.”

 “It is no good for you or our child.”

 “I don’t care, Boss! S-she needs us!” With that, Ronald ported from sight, leaving William with no choice but to follow him.

\------

 It was noon in California and though it was winter time, it was far warmer outside than in England. Ronald and William had soon booked into reception, the nurse currently taking them to Poppy’s hospital room. “Ronald, are you sure that you wish to see this?”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald wiped the stray tears from his cheeks.

 “She is not going to look very well – the chemo -.”

 “I … I wanna’ be there for her.”

 “V-very well.” _Still, I think you need to be thinking of your own health also._

 The nurse stopped abruptly outside of the door to a hospital room. “Would you please sterilise your hands before entering?” She pointed to a hand gel pump attached to the wall. “The patient can’t come into contact with many germs at present.”

 “Yes, yes, of course.” William stated.

 Once both reapers had used to gel, William entered the room first, Ronald hurrying behind him. The supervisor was hit by the smell of disinfectant, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Alex sat on the edge of the bed, Poppy laying still, an IV line in her arm.

 Alex looked up at them and smiled slightly. “Hey guys.”

 “Hey.” Ronald gulped and moved closer to the bed, seeing how pale Poppy was.

 She smiled up at him. “Hey Ronnie.” She pouted slightly. “No bump yet?”

 “Na … tha’ baby’s not big enough yet.”

 “Oh … okay.”

 “How’re y’ feelin’?”

 “I’m okay.”

 “She’s just a little tired from the treatment.” Alex stated.

 “But I’m going to be just fine.” Poppy pulled her stuffed teddy bear close. She’d been without it for the first day of her hospital stay, as the toy had had to be washed on a high setting. “Mr Teddy is … here to protect me. He won’t let me get any worse.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald nodded. “Y’ make sure ta’ keep him close, okay?” _I really hope that she’s right. Alex said that they didn’t catch it very early … shit …._


	17. Losing hope.

 Bright, blinding light filled the hospital room, Alex asleep in a chair next to Poppy’s bed. William glanced at the clock and let out a sigh. “Ronald, we really must be going now.”

 “No,” came Ronald’s blunt reply. It had been a few weeks since Poppy had entered the hospital, Ronald now four months pregnant.

 “You need to rest; you have a long day ahead of you.”

 “I really don’t care, Boss.” Ronald didn’t even gift his partner with a fleeting glance. “I’m not leaving her.”

 “Ronald, your scan -.”

 “She’s gettin’ worse!”

 Poppy stirred from her slumber for a moment, mumbling under her breath. The supervisor eyed the clock again once he was sure that she wasn’t going to wake up properly. “The nurse is going to ask you to leave soon regardless. Visiting hours have long come to a close.”

 “But -.”

 “You look exhausted. Honestly, you have been wearing yourself down to the bone.” It wasn’t far from the truth, Ronald having spent the majority of his free time at the hospital, forgoing sleep and main meals to stay at Poppy’s side.

 “No -.”

 William’s eyebrow twitched slightly as he grabbed a hold of Ronald’s shirt. “Then I am not asking anymore, I am telling you that we are going home, now.”

\-----

 “Boss, wha’ tha’ fuck?!” Ronald tore himself from William’s grip as the supervisor ported both of them onto their shared bed. “I told y’ tha’ I wanted ta’ fuckin’ sta -.”

 “No, you need your rest.” He shot Ronald an icy glare. “Think about your wellbeing, the wellbeing of our child.”

 “Tha’ baby’s fine!” The smaller reaper looked away, hands moving to rub his upper arms. “Poppy’s not though and y’ … know it.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Tha’ treatment’s not workin’!”

 “I … I know that -.”

 “So stop worryin’ ‘bout me! I’m not tha’ one y’ should be -.”

 “I will always worry for you. Why is that so hard to understand?”

 “I’m a fuckin’ reaper, Boss, nothin’ is gonna’ happen ta’ me.”

 “The child growing inside of you is fragile.”

 “For fuck's sake, this baby isn’t even here yet!” Ronald’s voice began to crack as he spoke again. “Poppy … is here and she was our kid too.”

 “Briefly, yes.”

 “So stop … being so fuckin’ heartless!”

 William was caught off guard by those words. “Excuse me? What do you mean heartless?”

 A sniff left Ronald and he pulled his knees up to his chest, uncaring of the fact that the soles of his shoes were dirtying the bedcovers. “Now … tha’ this kid’s on tha’ way, it’s … like y’ don’t even care ‘bout Poppy.”

 William lent forward, fingers lifting to cup Ronald’s chin. With a gently tug, their eyes met. “How could you say such a thing? Of course I care about her. I always have and I always will.” A small sigh left him. “It … it is just that I worry for you. You have not been getting enough sleep and you look exhausted. If … she cannot be well, I wish for you and our child to be so at least.”

 Another sniff left Ronald. “I … I’m really tired, Boss.”

 “I know you are. You really should rest now.”

 “C-Cuddle?”

 “Yes, of course.” William pulled away from his partner for a moment, allowing him to kick his shoes off and press his back against the headboard. One arm held out, he said “come here then.”

 Ronald was soon curled up against his side, the supervisor’s strong arm wrapping around his shoulder. A shaky hand placed on his stomach as he asked “she’s … really sick, isn’t she?”

 “She … is ….”

 “Wha’ … if she doesn’t make it?” Ronald rested his head against his partner’s shoulder. “S … she really wanted ta’ see our baby when … it comes.”

 “We need to wait and see, Ronald, it … is still early days.”

 “Y’ really think so? Y’ think tha’ she might pull through?”

 _No …._ “She has … fight left in her. I … I am sure that she will be fine.”

 “Really?”

 _Please stop asking me – I hate having to lie through my teeth._ “Yes.” He looked at the clock on the nightstand and cursed the difference in time zones. They would have to be up in mere hours for Ronald’s scan. “You really must sleep now, okay? Get some rest.”

 “Yeah … I … I’ll try ….”

\-------

 “I … feel like shit.” Ronald stated, letting out a yawn soon after as they walked into the hospital.

 “Well … you did not get much sleep.” William replied.

 “I don’t feel like I got any sleep at all.”

 A short silence followed before the supervisor admitted “you were tossing and turning in … your sleep a little. I do think that you may have been having a … nightmare.”

 “I was?” Ronald grunted. “Why didn’t y’ wake me up?”

 “Because I worried that you would not be able to fall back into slumber.” William picked up speed, walking into the antenatal unit of the hospital. “And Lord knows you cannot afford another sleepless night, Ronald.”

\-----

 “Brrr ….” Ronald shuddered slightly as the gel was applied to his stomach by the midwife.

 “Are you alright?”

 “Yeah Boss, gel’s jus’ a bit cold.”

 The midwife giggled softly. “You’d be surprised by the amount of expecting mothers that say that.”

 “Yeah … cool.”

 She looked at him carefully, her smile fading almost instantly. “Have you been feeling alright, Mr Knox?”

 “Yeah, jus’ tired.”

 “And the morning sickness?”

 “It’s fine.”

 “I … see.”

 “Why do you ask?” William raised an eyebrow.

 “Oh … well, your partner just seems a little down – given the situation.”

 Not wanting Ronald to get upset again, the supervisor answered her in simple, blunt means. “Problems with a close friend’s health.”

 “Oh, I see … I’m sorry.”

 “May we get on with this?”

 There was an audible gulp, the midwife obviously feeling very awkward as she readied the equipment. In a moment or so, an image popped up on the screen. One could almost feel the tension leave her; she had something good to focus on. “Awhh ….”

 “Is our child okay?” The supervisor asked as he neared the monitor to have a closer look. “They … look rather small?”

 “A little on the small side, maybe, but as far as I can see, they are perfectly healthy.”

 The first smile in days tugged at Ronald’s lips as he stared at his baby. “Damn … our kid’s a right cutie already.”

 The stoic reaper couldn’t help but smile himself. “Indeed.” _What a beautiful sight to behold …._


	18. The end of hope.

***Later that day, after work***

 “Ronald, where do you think you are going?”

 The smaller reaper turned to face his partner. “Ain’t it obvious?”

 “You must be joking.” William took a step closer to Ronald, his hand rising to grip his shoulder lightly.

 “No, I’m not.” Ronald let out a sigh. “She likes my company.”

 “Yes, I know that. Still, you deserve a night off – we deserve -.”

 “Alex doesn’t ge’ a night off!”

 “No but he is not pregnant either.”

 “I’m still goin’, end of.” With an irritated grunt, Ronald ported to the hospital in California.

 William was soon in the hospital room also, Alex looking up at the both of them. “Hi.”

 The supervisor glanced at the bed, Poppy fast asleep again. “How … is -?”

 “She’s getting worse.” Alex wiped a stray tear from his cheek with an angry swipe of the thumb. “The doctors don’t think that there’s anything more they … can do for her.”

\-----

 Two weeks passed since that day, Ronald having called in sick the past two days due to exhaustion. Still, he’d dragged himself out of bed for a few hours to visit Poppy regardless. That late afternoon, William returned home from work, mobile phone clasped tightly in his hand. Ronald was sitting up in bed, cup of tea on the nightstand at his side, eyes rimmed with dark circles.

 “How are you feeling?” William asked.

 Ronald didn’t answer to that question, having caught the slight shake in his partner’s voice. “Umm … Boss, what’s tha’ matter?”

 William turned away from him, hand lifting so that he could glance at his phone again. “Alex … has not long informed me -.”

 Ronald was already bolt upright in bed. “Is … is Poppy alright?”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Fuckin’ hell, tell me already! W … what’s happened?”

 “He does not … think that she has long left. Neither … do the doctors.”

 “S-shit!” Ronald scrambled from the bed, rushing over to the wardrobe. “Well, wha’ tha’ fuck are y’ … waitin’ for? Get y’ shoes on and come on!”

\------

 It felt strangely cold in the hospital room, though Ronald couldn’t tell if it was just his imagination. Hormones perhaps? Poppy glanced up at him, smiling weakly. “Hey … Ronnie.”

 “Hey ….” Ronald sat down carefully on the edge of her bed. “How’re y’ feelin’?”

 “I … ache. My back’s really sore.”

 The pregnant reaper had to suppress a gulp. The cancer had spread to her bones, he knew that much. Was that what was causing her the pain? “Ah ….”

 “But I’ll be … okay.” A light giggle left her, arms wrapping as tightly as she could manage around her teddy bear. “Mr Teddy … is going to make sure I’m safe.”

 Ronald smiled, though inside he was beginning to crack, a knot forming in his stomach. “Is … he really?”

 “Yep, he’s always kept me safe! He … he’s clever.”

 “He … he’s a good teddy.”

 “He sure is!” She paused for a moment. “Oh … and the doctors are letting me go … home tomorrow.”

 “They are?” William asked.

 “Yep!”

 Alex nodded slowly. “We’re both sick … of this place to be fair.”

\-----

 Poppy was now curled up against Ronald’s side, her hand on his stomach, eyes beginning to slip shut. “No … bump … yet.”

 “Yeah, tha’ baby’s still really small at tha’ minute.”

 “Hmm … aren’t babies supposed to … kick and stuff?”

 Ronald’s fingers ran carefully through the tuffs of hair that were left on her head. “When they get bigger, yeah.”

 “Cool.” She began to fall into slumber. “I … I can’t … wait to see them.”

 Ronald felt the tears stinging at his eyes. “Y-yeah ….”

\-----

 A teddy bear couldn’t possibly be a protective charm, could it?


	19. Sticky and sweet.

 The couple had been back at home for a couple of hours now, having gone straight to bed on their arrival. Ronald had his face pressed against his partner’s chest, William’s hand rubbing his back softly.

 “Ronald, come on, that is … enough crying for tonight.”

 “It’s … it’s not fuckin’ … fair, Boss!” Ronald half cried, half screamed. “Sh – she’s so … young, too young!”

 “I know, Ronald, believe me, I do.” The supervisor sighed sadly. “I realise the … unfairness of it all.”

 “T … then why aren’t y’ … upset?”

 “I am, trust me, I do … feel like crying at present.”

 “Then fuckin’ cry!”

 William shook his head against the pillow under him. “No … it does not help. Crying … solves nothing.”

 “I … it makes me … feel better.”

 “Does it really?”

 There was a long pause, Ronald finally admitting “n-no …” before sobbing harder.

 Trying to think of a way to cheer Ronald up a little, William decided it may be best to distract him. “We should get something to eat. You have not had anything today, have you?”

 “I … I’m not hungry.”

 “I cannot tempt you with something sweet?”

 Ronald sniffed quietly. “Y’re not tryin’ ta’ … feed me spinach for once?”

 “I … think given the … circumstances, you deserve something a little more calorific.”

 “G … good.” Ronald’s sobs began to die down, replaced with sniffing.

 William waited for a little while for a proper reply before asking “what would you like?”

 “D … donuts, babe.”

 “Oh. I don’t think that we have any of those in the house.”

 Ronald pushed himself up slowly into a sitting position on the bed, one fist rubbing against his eye. “Ge’ … me some then.”

 “Very well.” William thanked the twenty four hour supermarkets in London. “The ones with the pink icing?”

 “Yeah.” William thought he caught a hint of a smile grace Ronald’s lips. “Thanks, Boss.”

\--------

 “Is that any better?” William asked as Ronald tucked into his second donut.

 “Hmm … a bit. Wha’ did y’ ge’?”

 The supervisor smiled slightly as he opened the shopping bag for a second time. “Something I have not indulged in in years.”

 “Ah … booze?”

 “No, of course not.” A small, square box was pulled out. “Apple Crumble.”

 “Hmm … tha’ sounds fuckin’ delish.”

\-----

 The couple had fallen to sleep early in the morning, William glad for the lie in the weekend would hold. What he was not expecting, however, was to wake up at 10am to ten missed calls from Alex, as well as over twenty text messages.

 ‘Can you give me a call please?’

 ‘I need to speak to both you and Ronnie.’

 ‘I know that it’s probably your bedtime but please just ring me.’

 ‘Is your phone even on?’

 With each passing text, Alex seemed to get more desperate, annoyed even. And looking through each of them, William’s heartrate began to quicken. _Has she …? No, Alex would have stated so in his texts – wouldn’t he?_

 Without thinking of the fact that he may wake his sleeping partner, the supervisor phoned Alex back. One ring, two, three – a crackling as it was answered. “Will? Hey!”

 He didn’t speak for a moment, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Poppy?” _What is she doing out of bed? She sounds … full of energy?_

 “That’s me, silly.” There was a pause before Poppy’s voice became distant; she was obviously talking to her father. “Willy, Dad wants to speak to you.”

 “Oka-.”

 “William, finally.” Alex’s voice came through the phone, exhaustion evident in it.

 “I and Ronald were trying to catch up on sleep.” William tried to choose his next words carefully. “Is … everything alright?”

 There was a short sigh from the father. “Listen, I have something that I need to explain to you in person. Can you get over here ASAP?”

 “Yes, yes, very well ….” _What on earth is going on?_ Turning to look down at his partner, William took in his peaceful expression and the bags under his eyes. Did he really want to disturb that flicker of tranquillity? Ronald would still be completely exhausted. Nether the less, William knew that his partner would want to know of an update on Poppy as quickly as possible.

 An arm reached out, palm pressing to Ronald’s shoulder and giving it a light shake. “Ronald, wake up.”

 “Nghh … donut.”

 At any other time, William would have chuckled at the cuteness of the stirring reaper. However, this was not a normal situation. “Ronald, you must wake up at once.”

 “Hmm … wha’?”

 “Poppy – Alex has just phoned me.”

 Ronald’s eyes shot open, arms being used to push him into an upright sitting position. “W … wha’?”

 “We need to get over to theirs straight away. I don’t … know why but w-we just do.”

 In the blink of an eye, Ronald had ported away. He appeared again in Alex’s living room. Poppy turned to face him, a large smile on her face. “Hey Ronnie!”

 Ronald’s eyes were fixed, not on her face, but on the large object in her hand. “Kiddo, wha’ … tha’ fuck ….?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea on what's happened?


	20. Take it, it's yours.

 William was also quick to clock on, though his eyes had focused on the glasses framing Poppy’s eyes. "Oh ... Lord ...." 

 The little girl beamed at the both of them, the hand with the large object being lifted. "Look, I got a new toy!" 

 "A ... sickle ...." 

 Alex rubbed at his arm nervously. "Look, I didn't know how to - I thought ... showing you would be better." 

 "A reaper." William shook his head slowly. "H-how ...?" 

 Ronald seemed to have snapped somewhat out of his trance of shock. "Boss ... it's kinda' obvious." 

 "It's ... a country made up of just as many guns as people." Alex said bluntly. "And we ... didn't really have a choice."  

 "A ... a gun?" Ronald asked. 

 "Yeah." Poppy replied, bouncing the blunt end of the sickle playfully off of her head. "Messy." 

 Ronald nodded slowly, walking closer to her and looking down at her. "It didn't ... hurt too much, did it?" 

 "A bit, I think. I ... hmm ... I don't really remember much." 

 There was an audible intake of breath before Ronald asked "but ... are y' okay now? No ... more pain?" 

 She giggled lightly. "Nope, I'm fine now. I feel great!" 

 Ronald smiled slightly. "That's great, babe." 

 "These glasses are horrible though." 

 "Y'll ge' better ones soon. Now come on and gimme' a big hug." Ronald wrapped his arms around her tightly, face turning so that he could rest his cheek on top of her head. Poppy hugged him back with one arm, the other still waving the sickle around.

 A sigh was heard from Alex’s side of the room. “Poppy, I keep telling you that that isn’t a toy! Be careful!”

\----- 

 The three adults were now sitting in the kitchen, Alex watching Poppy playing in the garden with her sickle through the window. “Should she really have that at home?” William asked. “It should be locked away at branch, should it not?” 

 “Yes, but she loves that thing, she won’t let it go.” 

 “I see.” 

 “How’s she finding the academy?” Ronald asked. 

 “She loves it so far. She’s due back there in a couple of hours actually.” 

 “Ah … so when … did this happen?” 

 “Early hours of the morning.” Alex glanced from Poppy, to Ronald, to Poppy again. “I didn’t know if this was the right thing to do but … she seems a lot happier now.” The corners of his lips turned up slightly, forming a tiny smile. “She finally has bounds of energy. I’ve missed her like this.” 

 “So it was your choice to make Poppy do this?” The supervisor asked, eyebrow raised.

 “No, no, of course not.” Alex let out a sigh as he placed his cup of tea down on a coaster, his smile having faded. “I wanted to … tell her, to save her, but I … I just didn’t know if it was the moral thing to do.” 

 “So … what did happen?”

 A small chuckle left the father. “Oh … Poppy and her imagination. She’d been talking to Mr Teddy apparently. An idea popped into her head about becoming a reaper while she was talking to him – it. So she woke me up early am, wanting to know how to be like us adults. I explained things … took her home and … you can guess the rest.”

 “I see.”

 “Yes.” Another sigh left him. “Sometimes I think that that blasted Teddy has done more for her than I have ….”

\-------

 It was now time for Poppy to head back to the academy. Once she’d completed her training, she’d been working the same hours as her father as she would need an adult present with her for a while yet. She was still young, after all. 

 She’d just raced upstairs to get something and when she returned to the hallway downstairs, she had Mr Teddy in her hand. “Ronnie?” 

 Ronald turned to face her. “Wha’ is it, babe?”

 The teddy was held out in his direction. “You should have this.” She smiled widely. “Give him to the baby, he’ll keep them safe.”

 “Y’ … y’ want me ta’ ‘ave it?”

 “Yep, he’s always been here for me when I’ve needed him.” She winked. “He’s a clever teddy, you know that.”

 _Fuck … that’s so sweet._ Ronald felt tears well up inside of him. “Na Poppy, it’s … yours.”

 “I don’t think I’ll need him anymore.” She waved Mr Teddy up and down. “Come on, take it. Your baby will be safe with him. Don’t you want that?”

 “Yeah … of course we do.” Ronald let out a small sniff as he took the toy from her, blaming in part his hormones for his sappiness. “Thanks … thanks so much.”

\------

 William and Ronald were now home, sitting on the sofa together, Ronald clutching the teddy to his stomach. “Man … I can’t believe Poppy’s -.”

 “Neither can I, Ronald.” The supervisor pushed his glasses up his nose. “Is … it really for the best though?” 

 Ronald pulled a face at him. “Wha’ do y’ mean, Boss?”

 “A child … doing this for eternity. It … it just does not seem right.”

 “Well she seems ta’ be enjoyin’ it so far, I wouldn’t worry.”

 “But she is too young to understand – she is going to see terrible things, things she will not be able to comprehend.”

 “Yeah but she’ll mature. She’ll ge’ used ta’ it. Seriously Boss, she’s strong and she’s going ta’ be jus’ fine.”

 “B-but she will never have the chance to grow up.”

 A flicker of sadness passed over Ronald’s expression. “She wasn’t gonna’ grow up anyway, y’ know tha’.”

 “Well … true.”

 “And at least she’s alive. She can still 'ave friends and be around tha' people who love her.”

 William nodded slowly. “You … do have a point.”

 “Exactly.” Ronald let out a small chuckle. “Plus, being an adult sucks. Who’s got time for tha’?”

 A snort almost left the supervisor. “Yes, yes, good point.” He smiled a little to himself. “Is that why you are usually so cheerful? You have refused to grow up?”

 “Yep, mental age of a kid here.”

 “I thought as much.” He shuffled closer to his pregnant partner, hand moving to rest on his stomach. “And that is why you are going to be a wonderful mother, I can already tell.”

 “Hah, hell yeah! I’m gonna’ be momma of tha’ century!”

 “I do not doubt that, Ronald, not one bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, that is the Teddy that Jessie has in EB3.


	21. I cannot agree to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did my head in, Lol. My boyfriend's laptop is horrible!

 “Ronald?” 

 The smaller reaper looked up from his box of donuts, icing sugar coating the sides of his mouth. “Yeah?” 

 William sat across from him at the kitchen table. “Do you not think that it is time to discuss your plans for the - our plans for the birth?” 

 “Eh? Can’t it wait until I've finished my donuts?” 

 “Ronald, please, you are passed five months along now.” 

 “Hmm ….” His tongue darted out, licking the powder from around his mouth. “Alright then.”

 “Yes, go on?” 

 “Well I ‘ave been thinkin’ ‘bout it ta’ be fair and I wanna’ go wi’ a home birth.” 

 “A-a home birth?” 

 “Yeah. I think it’d be more relaxin’, y’ know?” 

 “Relaxing?” 

 “Yeah. I don’t like hospitals. I think it would be awesome, jus’ us two, in our own house. I wouldn't feel rushed then or anythin’. 

 The supervisor’s eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. “N … no, I do not think that that would be for the best.”

 “Why not?” 

 “I ….”

 “Y’ wha’?” 

 William glanced away; he could feel the heat rising on his face. “I … honestly would not know what to do in that situation.” 

 “Huh?” 

 “I am no midwife, Ronald.” 

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “Y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do a fat lot, Boss, jus’ hold y’ hands out and catch tha’ baby.” 

 “Oh, that is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard. There is much more to delivering a baby -.”

 “So y’re not gonna’ help y’ own kid come inta’ this world?” 

 “I want you to have them in the hospital for a start.” 

 “I don’t like fuckin’ hospitals!” 

 “Please, it is not like you are going to be in there for days. Just -.”

 “Jus’ wha’? Deal wi’ it?” Ronald stood up from the table, shoving his chair back as he did so. It clattered to the floor behind him. “Is tha’ wha’ y’re sayin’?” 

 “It is the safest option, Ronald. We … we have no idea if there will be complications or not.” 

 “Pfft, I’m a reaper! Nothin’ -.”

 “Our child is not a reaper.”

 “They’ll be fine! Boss, I want -.” 

 “I do not care!” 

 Ronald flinched backwards slightly, his expression turning from anger to hurt. “Y’ … y’ don’t care?” 

 “For the health of our child, you need to have the birth at the hospital. Be it a water birth or whatnot, that is all fine by me.” A sniff came from Ronald and William immediately felt his stomach tighten. “Ronald?” Ronald’s hand moved to his eye. “Come on now, do not get upset. I am not saying this to hurt -.” 

 “S … screw y’, Boss.” 

 “Ron -.” 

 The pregnant reaper turned away from him, walking towards the door of the kitchen, knuckle rubbing against the socket of his one eye. “I hate fuckin’ … hospitals. They’re cold and … b-bare. Tha’ … staff don’t really give a shit ‘bout y’. Jus’ … l-like tha’ fuckin’ orphanage ….” 

 William tensed at those words.  _ Oh … Lord, I didn't realise that he felt -.  _ He quickly turned in his seat and called out to Ronald, but it was too late, Ronald had ported away. “William … you idiot!” 

\-----

 “Hmm … no, Ronald hasn't been here.” Alex said from the doorway of his home. 

 “I … see.” William had already asked Alan and Eric, as well as Grell - Ronald hadn't been sighted by any of them.  __

 Poppy appeared next to her father. “Why, is something wrong?” 

 “No … no, everything is fine.” 

 Alex cocked his head to the side, his lips pursing for a moment. “You don’t seem so sure? Is something troubling you?” 

 “Yeah, Willy, you don’t seem so happy.” 

 The supervisor sighed. “It … is - we just had … a little argument.” 

 “Oh really?” Alex smiled reassuringly. “We all have those, try not to worry. Come in and talk to us about it, we have tea.” 

\--------

 “Huh?” Poppy pouted at the stoic reaper after he’d explained the argument. “I wasn't born at a hospital. Mom and Dad had me at home, it’s no big deal.” 

 “It is worrying -.”

 “He’s the guy who has to give birth. It’s his choice, isn't it?” 

 “Poppy.” Alex said. “It is a joint decision when you’re in a relationship. Still, I've heard that home births are pretty safe. They’ve come a long way since the days after the eclipse.” 

 William sighed, fingers rubbing at his temples. He was beginning to get a chronic headache. “It does not seem safe at all. He does not even want a midwife present.” 

 Alex sat back in his chair, pondering for a moment. “Hmm … well, you can always research? You still have over six months to prepare.” 

 “I - that is … a valid point.” 

 “What about if you make a deal?” Poppy grinned. “If something doesn't look like it’s going right, Ronnie has to go straight to the hospital. No buts.” 

 “And you can always have a midwife on call, just in case.” Alex added. “You don’t have to feel as if you are going it alone.” 

_  They are right ….  _ William nodded. “That does seem like a marvellous idea. Or a less crazy idea, at least. Thank you, you two.” 

 Poppy bounced up and down on the spot. “You’re welcome!” 

 Now, all William had to do, was find Ronald and try his best to apologize.  _ Oh … this is going to be so much fun, the joys ….  _


	22. Talking it over.

 William had gone out searching for Ronald until about 2pm that Sunday afternoon, having given up when Ronald hadn’t been in any of the places he’d expected him to be. Though honestly, he wasn’t looking forward to the conversation when they did meet again. Remembering the look of hurt on the pregnant reaper’s face made William’s heart ache. By now, he knew that he was fully to blame for the argument.

 With a sigh, he unlocked the door to his home. _Honestly, where has he run off to? I hope he hasn’t gotten himself into any trouble. Oh, I will never forgive myself if something has happened to him._ He walked into the kitchen, fully intent on grabbing a cup of coffee before going back out to search again.

 Ronald was there waiting for him at the kitchen table, eyes downcast and focused on the table. On hearing his partner enter, he glanced up at him. “Hey … Boss.” His voice was low, almost defeated. “Look … I’ve been thinkin’, I … I don’t mind goin’ ta’ tha’ hospital for tha’ birth.” A sigh left him. “If y’ think that’s what’s best for our kid.”

 “But are you really okay with that?” William asked.

 The pregnant reaper shrugged, eyes drifting back to the table. “Yeah ….”

 “You are lying to me.”

 “Pfft, wha’ if I am? Y’ … y’ were right anyway, I need ta’ think of tha’ baby’s safety.”

 “I am asking you what it is that you really wish to do.”

 “Y’ didn’t care earlier.”

 A sigh left the supervisor, the guilt within him increasing. _He does look so hurt._ He closed the gap between them, hand placing on Ronald’s shoulder. “I was being stubborn and that hurt you. I can see that now.”

 Ronald’s head whipped up, eyes widening slightly. “Does tha’ mean -?”

 “Yes, you can have our baby here if it really means that much to you.”

 “W-wha’?” Ronald gaped at him for a moment, before closing his mouth and swallowing thickly. When he opened it again, he asked “r … really?”

 “Yes. Obviously, we will need to discuss it further -.”

 “Jus’ us two, at home, wi’out a midwife?”

 “If the pregnancy goes according to plan and … there are no complications during labour, yes.”

 _Wow …._ Ronald grinned widely, though it gradually faded off into a sweet smile. “Thanks Boss, I really appreciate it.”

 William gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I really am sorry. I should have taken your feelings into account from the first moment.”

 “It’s alright, Boss.” Ronald slid William’s hand from him and stood up from the table, teeth on show as he grinned again. “Y’ know tha’ best thing ‘bout arguin’, right?”

 “Umm … no?” Within a blink of his eye, William found himself pushed against the kitchen counter, Ronald’s hips pressing up against his. “Ronald?”

 “Make up sex,” the pregnant reaper breathed against his ear, hand moving between them to grope at the supervisor’s crotch.

 “Hnn ….”

 “Y’ know tha’ it always feels amazin’, Boss.”

 “Yes but do we have to do IT in here?”

 “Yep, it’s sexy as hell.”

 “What is wrong with going to bed?” William grunted at the end of his sentence as Ronald squeezed his growing bulge a little rougher. “S-stop that.”

 “Boss, come on.” His tongue darted out, licking along William’s ear before he pulled away a little to smirk against the shell. “Y’ knocked me up and y’ know tha’ it’s made me proper horny. Jus’ how am I supposed ta’ wait until we ge’ up tha’ stairs? I can’t, babe, not today.”

 A groan was pulled from William as Ronald’s hand slid into his underwear, his hips bucking forward as much as they could with the little room available. “Hnn.” Their positions were soon switched, William pinning his partner against the counter. “Fine, have it your way, Ronald.”

\------

 “Fuck, tha’ was so good.”

  “How on earth did we end up on the floor?” William asked, chest heaving from previous activities.

 Ronald nuzzled his check against his partner’s shoulder, his side feeling a little cold from the lino flooring. “Dunno’ Boss.”

 “When did we end up on the floor?”

 “No clue.” Ronald let out a little chuckle before asking “a bit of a blur for y’ too, huh?”

 “Most … definitely.”

 “Wanna’ head up ta’ bed for a bit?”

 The supervisor cocked an eyebrow. “You wish to go again so soon?”

 “Na, na, y’ dick’s not gonna’ work again for a bit after tha’.”

 “Umm … thank you?”

 “Come on, y’ pretty much exploded.”

 An eye roll was given. “As vulgar as ever.”

 “Meh, maybe.” Ronald shrugged against the floor. “But I jus’ wanna’ go ta’ bed and cuddle. We haven’t really spent hours doin’ nothin’ but tha’ for a while.”

 “True, very true.” William wriggled away from him and then stood up, his head spinning slightly from the force of his earlier orgasm. “I do admit, a long snuggle would be rather nice.”

 “Sweet!” Ronald scrambled to his feet, only for William to sweep them from the floor, lifting him up bridal style. “Aww Boss, that’s proper sweet.”

 “If you say so, Ronald.”

 “Yep! To tha’ bedroom!”

 “Indeed.”

 Ronald fist pumped the air. “Whoop, whoop!”


	23. Prep work.

 William pecked his sleepy partner on the forehead, hand rubbing down his back softly. “It is getting rather warm in here, is it not?” They had been cuddling for well over two hours now.

 Ronald wriggled down in bed, his smile pressed to his partner’s chest. “Hmm … it feels so good.”

 “I know that.”

 “There’s a but comin’, isn’t there?”

 “Well … yes.” William paused for a moment. “We really should discuss the homebirth.”

 “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

 “No. I … I just want to make sure that we know what we are doing.”

 “It’s really worryin’ y’ tha’ much?”

 “Providing a little anxiety, one could say.”

 “Hmm … okay, we’ll talk ‘bout it, but can I stay right here?”

 The supervisor smiled slightly. “I did not say anything about moving, did I?”

 Ronald snuggled closer, a small yawn leaving him before he said “Good. So … wha’ do y’ wanna’ talk ‘bout exactly?”

 “Where in the house will you give birth?”

 “Tha’ bedroom, that’s an easy one.”

 “Oh?”

 “It’s proper comfy. And I’ve heard tha’ baths take tha’ edge off of tha’ pain, so I’ll take one before goin’ inta’ tha’ bedroom.”

 “That seems fair, but ….”

 “But wha’, Boss?”

 “What about the … mess?”

 “We’ll jus’ ge’ some plastic covers or somethin’ ta’ put on tha’ bed. Oh, and we need ta’ ge’ a mattress cover.”

 “A mattress cover?”

 Ronald chuckled. “Y’ really don’t know much ‘bout this, do y’?”

 “Of course not. I wasn’t in the room when … my wife gave birth to Anne.”

 “Ah … shit, sorry.” Ronald bit his lip for a moment before saying “I … I didn’t mean ta’ remind y’ of tha’ stuff.”

 “No … it is fine. I do know the basics of … male pregnancy, though I have never heard of a mattress cover.”

 “It’s wha’ it says on tha’ tin. Y’ put it between y’ bed sheets and y’ mattress and if y’ water breaks while y’re in bed, y’ won’t ruin tha’ mattress.”

 “Oh … yes, that does make sense.” William nodded slightly. “That is definitely a must buy item.”

 “Yeah. Anythin’ else?”

 “Well yes, there are a fair few questions -.”

 “Like wha’?”

 “Such as options for pain relief, equipment that we may need, hygiene -.”

 “I’m jus’ gonna’ use tha’ bath for tha’ pain and we probs won’t need any equipment; midwives don’t tend ta’ use it unless there’s a problem.”

 “Yes but they must use something to monitor you and our child, surely?”

 “Hmm … probably.”

 “Probably? Ronald, honestly, you need to take this seriously.”

 Ronald huffed slightly. “I’m not sure wha’ they use, okay?”

 “No, that is not okay -.”

 “There’s a shop in town tha’ sells books all ‘bout home births. We’ll go down there tomorrow and ge’ as many books as y’ wanna’. If they don’t answer all of y’ questions, I’ll ask around. Or we can go ta’ tha’ library or somethin’, okay?

 “Hmm … that store does sound good.”

 “Awesome. So … can we cuddle more now? I’m proper sleepy.”

 “I still have more questions, Ronald.”

 “Ugh … like wha’?”

 “Well … have you thought about whether you want to breastfeed or -.”

 “No, not yet.”

 “Then don’t you think that you sh -?”

 “Boss!” Ronald pouted. “Come on, ask me this stuff later.”

 A small sigh was heard before William said “Oh, very well. I just wish to be prepared, that is all.”

 “Yeah, I know.” A louder yawn came from him. “Hmm … but try not ta’ ge’ stressed out, okay?”

 “I am trying my best.”

 “Great! Well … g’night.”

 “Yes, goodnight to you also.”

\------

 Ronald was now six months pregnant, the couple having now researched all about home births. While they had decided on most things, and brought many of the things that they would need, they were still undecided on one subject – whether to purchase a cervical monitoring camera. William wanted to, thinking that it was needed to insure safety, whereas Ronald thought that it was a waste of time and money. Why bother checking how much the cervix had dilated? The baby would come when it was ready.

 Having still not won the argument, William changed the subject. “At least tomorrow we can start preparing the bedroom.”

 “We can?” Ronald asked.

 “It is your gender scan tomorrow, do you not remember?”

 “Oh yeah … now I do.”

 “Is something the matter?” William eyed his partner. “You have seemed down for the past day or two?”

 Ronald shrugged. “It’s nothin’, I’m jus’ worryin’ over somethin’ stupid.”

 “Nothing is stupid if it is concerning you.”

 “Well ….”

 “Come on, Ronald, tell me.”

 “I’m not showin’ at all yet.” Ronald glanced away. “Wha’ if something’s wrong?”

 “Such as?”

 “Tha’ baby’s not growin’ properly.” He rested his hand on his flat stomach. “I’m really worried tha’ there’s a problem.”

 “Oh ….” The room fell into silence. _I really didn’t think about that, but … he does have a point …._


	24. It's a ...!

 The couple had just been told, during their scan, that their baby was growing just fine. “Are y’ sure?” Ronald asked. “I mean, I’m six months gone and I’m not showin’ yet. Is … is tha’ normal?”

 “You’d be surprised,” the midwife smiled, “by just how different our bodies are. I’ve seen reapers not show until the baby was pretty much ready to pop right out.”

 “Woah, really?”

 “Yes, while others have shown within the first three months or so. Your baby is showing no signs of stunted growth or abnormalities; that is the main thing to take into account.”

 “They are growing at the correct rate?” William asked.

 “Yes. I am sure, Mr Knox, that you will have a nice round bump by the end of your pregnancy.”

 “Yeah, I sure hope so.” Ronald smiled. “I’m looking kinda’ flat right now.”

 A soft giggle came from the midwife before she asked “do you wish to know the gender?”

 “Eh … yeah, I think so. Boss?”

 William nodded. “We would, thank you.”

\-------

 On returning home, Ronald flopped down on the sofa, hand rubbing at his stomach. “Man, I hate that jelly stuff, it’s always so friggin’ cold.” Receiving no reply from his partner, he looked up at him. “Boss?”

 William seemed to snap out of a trance. “Hmm? Pardon? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

 “Oh … never mind. Are y’ alright?”

 The supervisor adjusted his glasses. “Yes, yes, of course.”

 Ronald’s brow furrowed. “No … y’re not.” _Oh …._ “It’s … because of tha’ scan, right?”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Because … we’re not havin’ a girl.” It came out as a statement more so than a question.

 “No, it ….”

 “It wha’?” Ronald sighed. “Jus’ be honest wi’ me.”

 William glanced away. “I am … a little disappointed.”

 The pregnant reaper rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Is … is havin’ a boy really such a bad thing?”

 “Of course not, do not be ridiculous.” He paused when Ronald shot him a look of confusion. “Having a healthy child, not matter the gender, is a blessing. Still … having a girl would have meant … regaining some kind of … past loss.”

 _Man … that’s rough._ “Y’ … do know tha’ no one can replace Anne, right?”

 “Yes, yes, I … am aware that I am being … stupid.”

 “Na, y’re not.” Ronald stood up from the sofa, closing the gap between himself and William. “I know tha’ y’ really miss her.”

 “I … I do.”

 “But … y’ need ta’ try ta’ put it behind y’. Like, I know it hurts, but wasn’t turnin’ inta’ a reaper a fresh start?”

 “I suppose, though it pains me to think of what I have left behind.”

 “Y’ … y’re happier now though, aren’t y’? Y’ said before tha’ y’ wasn’t happy wi’ y’ wife, right?”

 William nodded slowly. “I am much happier with you, yes, but ….”

 “But thinkin’ of Anne still hurts?”

 “Yes ….”

 “Yeah.” Ronald sighed again. “Look, y’ can’t change tha’ past, so y’ gotta’ look forward, okay? It’ll probs hurt a lot less if y’ do tha’.”

 Ronald was pulled into an unexpected embrace, William hugging him tightly. “I … I know that, I really do. And, and I really cannot wait until I get to meet our son.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald smiled, resting his head against his partner’s shoulder. “He’s gonna’ be gorgeous, Boss.”

 “Yes, I have no doubt about that.”

 “Yep, hot jus’ like his momma.”

 A small snicker came from William. “Oh dear, how vain ….”

\--------

 The following day, at work, a conversation was unfolding in Ronald’s office. “A boy?” Eric beamed. “Hah, that’s awesome. We’ll finally ‘ave someone else ta’ play footie wi’.”

 “Yeah, it’s sweet.”

 “Any idea wha’ ya’re gonna’ call him?”

 “Yep.” Ronald winked.

 “Pfft, are ya’ gonna’ tell me?”

 “Maybe ….”

 Eric rolled his eyes. “Any time today, mate.”

 “Will.”

 “Will?” The blonde frowned. “That’s gonna’ ge’ a lil’ confusin’.”

 “No it won’t. Y’ll jus’ ‘ave ta’ call tha’ boss William instead.”

 “Right ….”

 “Plus, I think it’s a good idea. Isn’t tha’ first born normally named after their dad?”

 “Pfft, since when do ya’ follow tradition?”

 Ronald chuckled before saying “since I wanted my kid ta’ ‘ave a part of his daddy.”

 “Hah, aww, how cute.”

 “So … ‘ave y’ had any luck -?”

 “No,” Eric’s face turned stony, “and I don’t wanna’ talk ‘bout it.”

 “Ah … okay.” _Shit … I think I hit a nerve._

 “I’ve gotta’ ge’ back ta’ work anyway.” With that, Eric ported away, leaving Ronald to sit at his desk feeling like an idiot.

_Yeahhh … defo hit a nerve._

_\------_

 A few days had passed and it seemed as if Eric was back on good terms with Ronald. He’d even been over to the house to drop off a couple of new born baby clothes as a gift. Tomorrow would be a Saturday, and currently, Ronald and William were discussing their plans for the weekend.

 “What do you think would be best?” The supervisor asked. “Buying clothes, accessories and the like, or items to decorate Will’s bedroom?”

 “Eh ….” Ronald scratched at his chin. “Y’ don’t think tha’ it’s a bit soon?”

 “No. There is nothing wrong with being well prepared, Ronald.”

 “Hmm ….”

 “Unless you wish to rush around like a mad man towards the end of your pregnancy?”

 “Eh … no thanks.” _Sounds like a heavy job._ “Alright, we’ll sort his room out first. Then we can match all tha’ clothes and stuff ta’ tha’ colours.”

 “But Slingby has already brought us some clothes?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald beamed widely. “And I really like tha’ shade of blue.”

 “Well … have it your way, I suppose.”

 “Sweet!”

\------

 The following day, Ronald and William had travelled to a DIY shop in the human world. Currently, the supervisor was busy trying to match the exact colour of blue paint, while Ronald had other things on his mind.

 “Ronald, are you really sure about this shade?” William glanced down at the small clothing item in his hand. “It seems rather dark for the whole bedroom.”

 “Na, I jus’ want it for tha’ main wall. Tha’ other walls should be a bit lighter.”

 William sighed. “Why did you not tell me that earlier?”

 “Hmm … dunno’.” Ronald paused for a moment. “Boss, I’m really horny.”

 “It can wait until we return home.”

 “Na ….”

 William raised an eyebrow at his partner. “Excuse me?”

 The shopping basket dropped from Ronald’s hand, the smaller reaper then quickly grabbing hold of William’s arm. With a wink, he said “I ‘ave an idea,” before porting them both into the storage room of the store. “Y’ ge’ wha’ I’m sayin’?”

 “Ronald!”


	25. Naughty, naughty.

 “Ronald, what if someone sees us?” William asked.

 The pregnant reaper looked around the store room. “The light’s off in here anyway, so no one’s in here.”

 “Yes, I can see that, though that isn’t the point. What if someone were to come in and see us?”

 “We can jus’ port home?”

 The supervisor let out a deep sigh. “I am not comfortable doing this.”

 “Boss, come on, please!” His voice was whiney and William could tell, though it was dark, that he was probably pouting. “Please, jus’ a quick one.”

 William rubbed at his temple, considering the option seriously. Eventually, he gave Ronald an answer. “Very well, but … just this once.” He looked around himself. “Though we should probably find the light. I doubt we will be able to do anything if we can barely see each other.”

 “Light, got it.”

\-------

 Light found, there had been much fumbling about in the room, Ronald having been a little too eager in trying to strip the clothes from the both of them. William’s tie, had sadly, not survived.

 “Ronald, do not put your leg up there, you might slip.”

 “I’ll be fine, Boss.” He pushed himself up onto a thick metal shelf, his foot braced against a corner bracket.

 “Just be careful. I wish for you not to injure yourself.”

 “Hey, I’m already ‘bout ta’ ge’ impaled.”

 William was unimpressed by the joke. “Why must you always be so vulgar?”

 “Hah.” Ronald winked at his partner. “I’m not, I’m jus’ tellin’ tha’ truth.”

 “Vile,” William stated, though he shifted forward, lips pressing to Ronald’s chest.

 “Nghh … Boss, I don’t need foreplay.” The smaller reaper whined. “Hurry up and ge’ it in.”

 William pulled back and rolled his eyes. “I am a little nervous about this, if you cannot tell. Give me a chance to get into the mood.”

 “Well alright, but tha’ longer y’ take, tha’ more chance there is tha’ someone’s gonna’ walk in on us.”

 “Oh ….” He paused for thought. “You do have a point.”

 “And y’re hard, right?”

 “Of course I am!” _When have I ever had trouble – what do you take me for?_ “Wait, we haven’t any lube.”

 “Oh, don’t we?” Ronald licked his lips before saying “check my coat pocket.”

 “A … are you telling me that you had this planned all along?” William raised an eyebrow.

 “Nope.”

 “Then why do you have lube in your -.”

 “Because I’ve been horny all of tha’ time recently. Wanted ta’ keep some on me jus’ in case.”

 “In case I were to have my wicked way with you in the park or -.”

 “Or a DIY store.” Ronald chuckled.

 “Oh, hush.” William rolled his eyes and went to grab the lube. He was soon back in front of Ronald, rising up onto the balls of his feet to latch his lips onto Ronald’s neck.

 “Ah ….” A groan came from Ronald, his hips lifting away from the shelf.

 The cap of the lube was popped open, some being squeezed onto William’s palm. It was soon rubbed up onto his fingers, his index digit finding Ronald’s entrance.

 “Hmm ….” Ronald pushed himself back against William’s hand. “Boss … hurry up!”

 _Oh, he really is eager today._ The finger was slid in slowly, Ronald groaning as it filled him all the way. _Though, in all honesty, I am not complaining._

_\------_

 “Ronald, wrap your legs around my waist.”

 “Eh, why?”

 “Because it will make for an easier position.”

 “Ah ….” Ronald grabbed onto the metal bar of the shelf above him, steadying himself and letting William pull his legs around his waist.

 Once they had a tight hold on his waist, William grabbed tightly onto Ronald’s hips, his lubed member brushing against Ronald’s entrance.

 Ronald groaned. “Boss, stop teasin’ me, please.”

 “Of course.” William pulled him closer, pushing deeply into him, and groaning at the tight heat.

 “B-Boss, I want it rough.”

 William could only nod, his mouth hanging open slightly in pleasure. His hips began to move, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed.

 “F-fuck!”

 “Is … that okay for … you?”

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald squeezed around his partner to prove his point. “It … it feels so good.”

 William held Ronald’s hips more firmly, his hips slamming up into Ronald. He could see how much Ronald was beginning to enjoy it, for his head fell backwards, his hand gripping the metal bar tightly. It only made him thrust deeper and harder into him.

 “Ah … f … fuckin’ hell!”

 “Close?” William breathed.

 “Hmm ….”

 Before either could have their release, a scream echoed around the large room, a woman’s voice soon following. “What the fuck!? Eww … you dirty bastards!”

 William turned to see the member of staff causing all the noise, and he paled noticeably. “Oh shh ….”

 Before Ronald could fathom what was going on, he found himself on his bed, his back pressed to the covers, William hovering over him. “W … wha’?”

 “Someone walked in on us, you idiot.”

 “Oh really?” Ronald smirked. “That’s pretty excitin’.”

 “No, it is not. Our clothes are still there, my wallet – how am I supposed to retrieve them?”

 “Erm … go back?”

 “They will probably be given in to the police! I will have to get another bank card and -.”

 “Umm … Boss?”

 “What?!”

 “We’re still kinda’ stuck together here.”

 William eyed Ronald sternly. “I am well aware of that. I did port us both here together.”

 “So y’ gonna’ finish tha’ job or wha’?”

 “…I hate you at times.”

 “That’s a yes?” He could feel William throbbing within him. “I think it’s a yes.”

 “After what has just happened, after such embarrassment, I think that I deserve a release.”

 “Haha, sweet!” Ronald beamed up at him. “Jus’ try not ta’ break my back, okay?”

\-------

 Both reapers lay sprawled out on the covers, sweaty and exhausted. “Oh … tha’ was so good,” Ronald stated.

 “I suppose so. Now, what are we to do about our belongings?”

 “Eh?”

 “The things we left at the store, Ronald.”

 “Oh right … those.” He shrugged. “See if we can get them back?”

 “And if we can’t? Both of our coats were expensive, do you not realise that?”

 “Meh ….” Ronald turned over, snuggling into William’s side. “Worth it, so worth it.”

 “… I … I give up.”


	26. Paintwork.

 “Ah … y’ found our clothes then.” Ronald smiled as William ported back into the bedroom, having gone (clothed) to try to retrieve their belongings from the DIY store.

 “Yes, thankfully. I am quite surprised though – I thought for sure that that woman would have reported us.”

 “Hah, I bet she loved seein’ it really.”

 “No, more like she almost had a heart attack and is probably still in shock.” William sighed. “Either way, we cannot show our faces in that store again.”

 Ronald sat up in bed. “Eh … why not?”

 “A … are you being serious? What if that woman sees us again?”

 “Yeah, so wha’ if she does? I bet she won’t be able ta’ recognise our faces. Plus, she can’t really ge’ reapers arrested.”

 “True, though I would rather not -.”

 “Aww, come on Boss. I think it’d be kinda’ excitin’.”

 “In what way?”

 “Y’ know, we’d ge’ ta’ feel all naughty knowin’ tha’ we’d banged in tha’ buildin’ not long ago.”

 William adjusted his glasses. “You are not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

 “Nope.”

 A large sigh left him before he gave in. “Fine, fine, have it your way.”

 “Sweet!”

\----------

 It was now the next weekend – it had taken ages for Ronald to find the exact shades of blue that he’d wanted. The walls had been prepped with a base and it was now time to apply the first coat of coloured paint.

 “I think it will be easier to paint the feature wall last.” William stated as he grabbed the paint brushes.

 “Eh, how come?”

 “Because dark paint covers lighter paint more easily.”

 “Ah ….” Ronald thought for a moment. “Alright, cool.”

 William nodded and opened the tin of paint. As he began to stir it, he asked “are you sure that you wish to help me with this? You shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

 “Boss, it’s not like I’ll be knockin’ walls down. We’re only paintin’; I think I can deal wi’ tha’.”

 “Okay, but I think it best I be the one to stand on the ladders.”

 “Hah, yeah.” Ronald chuckled. “I’d probs fall off of them.”

 “That you would ….” William finished stirring the paint and said “we should use the brushes for the outer edges and then the rollers for the centres.”

 “Right, sounds like a plan.”

\-------

 William stepped down from the ladders and a small chuckle was forced from him. “Oh Ronald, how did you manage to get paint on your forehead?”

 “Eh, wha’?” Ronald reached up to touch the area, managing in the process to smudge the paint farther.

 “Oh dear. Well, there is no point going for a shower yet – you’ll probably make just as much mess with the roller.”

 “Hey, y’ve made a mess too!”

 “What, where?”

 Ronald grinned as he flicked the paintbrush with a motion of his wrist, the paint speckling William’s face. “There!”

 “Ronald, that was not very nice.” The blonde received a splodge to his nose.

 “Hah, and I thought tha’ y’ were tha’ mature one.”

 “I am – you started it.” A paintbrush smacked lightly against his cheek. “Ronald!”

 “Oh, look wha’ a mess we’ve made.” Ronald dropped the paintbrush onto the floor, making William glad that he’d covered the whole of the carpet in sheeting. “I feel really dirty now, Boss.”

\--------

 William rolled off of Ronald and sighed. “How did we end up on the floor, again?”

 “Erm ….”

 “Oh, never mind that.” William knelt up and looked around for his underwear. “We really must get back to the task at hand.”

 “Meh … alright.”

 Putting their clothes back on, they continued to paint, using the rollers, for a little while longer. The actions were stopped when Ronald let out a hiss. “Nghh ….”

 William quickly turned to face him. “Ronald, are you alright?” _Oh no, I hope he hasn’t overworked himself._ “I-is it the baby?”

 Ronald shook his head and groaned before finally saying “my back, it’s … gettin’ proper sore.”

 “Oh, have you pulled something?”

 “Na, I … think it’s jus’ gettin’ achy.”

 William nodded, feeling relieved. “Hmm, well that is a common problem in pregnancy.”

 “Yeah, and it fuckin’ sucks.”

 “You should rest; have a lie down for a little while.”

 “Na -.”

 “Well you are not carrying on with this when you are in pain.”

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “Boss, I was gonna’ say tha’ I’ll go and make a cuppa. I’m hungry too anyway.”

 “Oh … I see. Well, I would not mind one either. Just take it easy, okay?”

 “Alright.” Ronald walked closer to the door. “Wanna’ come down wi’ me, take a lil’ break?”

 “… I have no reason not to.”

\----------

 Cup of teas now ready, the couple sat down at the kitchen table. William’s was black tea, while Ronald’s was basically milk, sugar, and a little bit of tea infused boiling water. The blonde took a sip before groaning loudly. “Oh man, that’s so good. Y’ know wha’ would go well wi’ this?”

 “What?”

 “Donuts, cake, brownies.”

 “Honestly, I think that you must be addicted to sugar.” William shook his head. “Is your back any better?”

 “Yeah, it’s easin’ off a bit now.”

 “I am glad to hear it.”

 “Hmm.” Ronald took another sip before saying “hey Boss, I’ve been thinkin’.”

 “About?”

 “Y’ know when y’ asked me ‘bout tha’ breastfeedin’ thing?”

 “Yes, of course I do. Have you made a decision?”

 “Yeah.” The blonde scratched at his chin. “I’m not really fussed either way but … but I do think breast would be best.”

 William chuckled lightly. “Did you mean for that to rhyme, Ronald?”

 “Ah … maybe.” He winked. “But yeah, I think as long as it doesn’t hurt too much, it’ll be better. More vitamins and stuff, right?”

 “Yes, I have always thought that natural provides advantages.” He smiled slightly. “But to be honest, I am just glad that you have finally made up your mind.”

 “Hah, y’ cheeky bastard!”

\-------

 Another week passed, and finally, both coats of paint had been completed. Due to Ronald’s previous back ache, William had finished it himself, and was now about to show Ronald the room. “Okay, come on in, Ronald.”

 The blonde stepped into the room and gasped. “Oh woah, this looks brilliant!”

 “The colours look good together, don’t they?”

 “They look amazin’!” Ronald hurried over to his partner, hugging him tightly. “Oh Boss, our lil’ boy is gonna’ love this!”

 “Yes.” He hugged Ronald back gently. “Though we should probably buy some furniture for him also.”

 “Hmm, back ta’ tha’ stores, ay?”

 “Yes, and Ronald, this time, you had best behave.”


	27. Show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter as I'm just getting back into this fic. Wanted to read through it first to remind myself.

 Ronald was around eight and a half months gone now. He’d finally given in, allowing William to buy the cervical monitoring camera. Still, he didn’t really see the need for it and doubted that it would even be used.

 It had taken a while to complete the baby’s bedroom, William and Ronald having had to pick out furniture and other small things between work. Plus, William had grown quite obsessive, needing to make sure that everything was perfect. It was the only way that he’d been able to deal with the anxiety of having a baby on the way.

 Finally, though, the last object was put into place – Poppy’s old teddy bear placed in the crib. Ronald smiled as he looked around the room. “This looks amazin’, Boss.”

 William nodded slowly. “It does … but would the crib not be better placed -?”

 “Boss, we’ve moved it around ten times already.” The blonde sighed. “It’s fine where it is, alright?”

 “Alright ….”

 “Yeah, plus,” he rubbed at his tummy, “I bet tha kid will wanna sleep in wi’ us anyway.”

 “P-Pardon?”

 “Well, some babies can’t sleep wi’out their mommy’s cuddles.”

 “I am sure that he will be independent.”

 “Y’ never know -.”

 “Well … you would roll over and crush him – we both know how much you move about in your sleep.”

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “Y’ worry too much, Boss.”

 “Yes, as you keep telling me.”

 He was about to reply but something else came to mind. “Man … I need tha toilet.”

 “Again?”

 “Yep.” He rushed from the room.

\------------------

 The two reapers were downstairs in the kitchen now. “Honestly, you are rushing off to the bathroom every ten minutes.”

 “Nah, not every ten -.”

 “You know what I mean.”

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because I can really help it. Y’ know tha baby’s weighin’ down on my bladder.”

 “Yes, yes, very true.”

 Ronald patted his tummy lightly. “Y’d ‘ave thought, given tha constant peein’, tha’ I’d be showin’ by now.”

 “You will, sooner or later.”

 “But I’m as flat as a pancake.” He pulled up his shirt. “See?”

 “Hmm, I think I can see a small pouch coming along.”

 “Really?” The blonde felt around. “Hmm … maybe a little bit.”

 “Exactly.”

 “I still want a massive bump though.”

 “Why?” He raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t that cause discomfort, being so heavy?”

 “Yeah, true.” He shrugged. “Guess I jus’ like tha idea of it. I – ohh ….”

 “Ronald?”

 “I … I can feel Will movin’ again.”

 William rushed to stoop down next to him. “Where? Show me.” 

 Ronald took his hand, placing it on the right spot. “Ah … shit, he stopped.”

 “Not again ….” The supervisor sighed. “I am beginning to think that he doesn’t like me.”

 “Nah, he’s probably jus’ shy – or, y’ know, enjoys windin’ y’ up.”

 “Wonderful ….”

 Ronald chuckled. “Don’t worry, Boss, y’ll catch him out eventually. He can’t sleep forever.”

 “True, very true.”


	28. Podge.

 Ronald had hit the nine month mark a couple of days ago. On that morning, he examined himself in front of the mirror, poking at his stomach. He was beginning to show now, mainly around the bottom of his abdomen. “Tha podge is comin’ along.”

 “A podge normally refers to fat, Ronald, not a baby,” William stated.

 “Hmm ….” He looked again. “Still … wish I was showin’ more.”

 “Who knows what the next three months will hold.”

 “Yeah, true. I hope I ge’ massive – I want Will ta grow up big and strong.”

 “Well … if I were you, I wouldn’t wish for that. A big baby will make for a hard labour.”

 “Yeah …. How much do y’ think he’ll weigh when he’s born?”

 “I haven’t a clue.” William fixed his tie. “But I do know that it is time to head to work.”

 Ronald let go of his shirt and glanced over at the clock. “Na, we’ve got time.”

 “Time for what?”

 He pressed himself up against his partner. “Y’ know ….”

 “Again?” William sighed. They’d already had a session earlier on that morning, no more than an hour ago. “You are like a dog in heat.”

 “Hey, y’ said it. Hormones are all over tha place. So ….”

 “We really do not have time -.”

 “We do. A quickie?”

 William could see that Ronald wasn’t going to give in. “Yes … fine, fine.”

 “Hurry up and strip then.”

\-----------------------------

 Ronald’s bump seemed to be growing a little bit every day, even if he wasn’t anywhere near massive. He was now around ten months’ gone, his bump showing even with layers of clothing on. The added weight certainly wasn’t helping with his frequent need for the toilet.

 The two returned home from work, Ronald letting out a groan as he slumped down on the sofa.

 “Are you alright?” William asked.

 “Legs are fuckin’ killin’ me.”

 “Your legs?” He asked, concerned.

 “Well my ankles.”

 “Let me see,” he stooped down in front of Ronald, taking his shoes and socks off, pushing up his trousers. “Hmm … they have swollen a little.”

 “That’s normal, right?”

 “Yes, yes, perfectly normal.”

 “Good – well, not good. Wha’ a pain in tha ass.”

 “Only seven and a half weeks to go, Ronald; I am sure you can cope.”

 “Hn … tha’ seems a long time ….” He put his hand on his stomach. “So ….”

 “So?” William raised an eyebrow.

 “Y’ve been countin’ down tha days, huh?”

 The supervisor blushed a little. “W-well … anyone would.”

 “Y’ must be excited,” he grinned.

 “Of course I am.”

 “Me too. Can’t wait.” Ronald leaned back, lifting a leg. His ankle placed lightly on William’s shoulder.

 “Ronald?”

 “Make me feel better. Do me on tha sofa.”

 William sighed. “No.”

 “Aww, why not?”

 “I will make you feel better, but in a bed, like a normal person.”

 Ronald pouted. “But -.”

 “In your condition, you need a soft bed.”

 “Alright.” He chuckled. “A shag’s a shag, I guess.”

\--------------------------

 “Wow ….”

 “A good ‘shag’, I take it?” William asked.

 “Hell yeah.” Ronald grinned sleepily. “Still wanna do it on tha sofa though.”

 “While you’re in this condition, the bed will do just fine.”

 “Hn … borin’ ….”

\-------------------------

 A little while had passed, and a heat wave had hit. It wasn’t helping with Ronald’s discomfort at all. He sat on the sofa, stripped down to his underwear, fanning himself. “Boss, it’s so hot,” he panted.

 Sweat was currently soaking through William’s shirt. “Yes, I can see that, Ronald.”

 “Ughhhhhh ….” He whined.

 William rolled his eyes. “What else do you want from me? All the windows are already open as you requested.”

 “Ice cream.”

 “We don’t have any in the house.”

 “Go ge’ some then.”

 “No. I want to enjoy my weekend. I don’t much fancy going outside and being roasted by the sun.”

 “Why not? Y’ could do wi’ a bit more of a tan.”

 “No amount of sun will change my complexion and you know it.”

 “Well I can’t go outside and ge’ it, not wi’ my ankles swellin’ like this.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “Boss, come on, y’ know I’d go if I could. Y’ don’t want Will gettin’ too hot, do y’?”

 “Oh … that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard.”

 “Boss, please – oh ….”

 “Ronald?” The blonde was now staring down at his tummy. “Ronald, is everything alright?” Ronald gestured for him to come closer and William did. “What is it?”

 “Look.”

 “At … what?”

 “At Will. Y’ … y’ can see his little hand.”

 William’s eyes widened a little as he saw the outline of a palm and fingers through Ronald’s belly. “Oh … my ….. Does … that not hurt?”

 “A … bit,” Ronald chuckled. “He’s pokin’ around my insides.”

 “I see. M-may I?”

 “Yeah, of course.”

 William pressed his hand to Ronald’s stomach. “Astounding ….”

 “Yeah,” he smiled, “it’s amazin’. Told y’ he couldn’t hide from y’ forever.”

 “Wonderful.”

 Ronald took the opportunity to trick his partner. “So, y’re gonna ge’ me tha ice cream now, right?”

 He was still in a bit of a daze. “Yes, of course ….”

\-------------------------------

 “Hmm … so good,” Ronald swallowed down a spoonful of ice cream.

 William folded his arms over his chest. “I still cannot believe you tricked me.”

 “Heh … y’ should be glad. At least Will’s not too hot now.”

 “Yes … whatever you say, Ronald.”

\------------------------------

 “R-Ronald, you should really lie down, get some rest,” William said a couple of days later as he helped Ronald into the living room. Work had been unusually rough for the blonde, even with it only being desk work.

 “I’m fine, Boss.”

 “No you’re not, you’re in pain.”

 “It … it’s jus’ a little backache.”

 “Still, you should lie down.”

 “If y’ come lie down wi’ me.”

 “You cannot be serious.”

 “Hell yeah I am. Y’ might help loosen my spine up a bit.”

 “Honestly,” he rolled his eyes. “Whatever am I to do with you?”


	29. Snaps.

 “I told you that sex wouldn’t help,” William stated as Ronald groaned, rubbing his back.

 “Yeah … well, it still helped make me feel better.”

 “Right ….”

 “No, really, it did. It’s put me in a better mood; that’s worth somethin’, right?”

 “I suppose.” William sat up in bed. “Now get some rest.”

 “Aww, babe, jus’ one -.”

 “No. I feel I am the one who is aching rather badly now.”

 “Hah, did I do y’ in?”

 “Yes. With your hormones as they are, I cannot possibly hope to keep up.”

 “Y’re jus’ gettin’ old,” Ronald chuckled.

 “That may be the case, but regardless of the reason, I would like to take a break.”

 “Meh, alright.” The blonde pulled the covers further up him. “I’ll ge’ some borin’ rest.”

 “Good.” William got out of bed. “I shall bring you up something to eat.”

 “Somethin’ sweet?”

 William sighed. “Yes … of course.” _As always._

\-----------------------------

 Ronald was a couple of weeks shy of his due date, and had been on maternity leave for a while now. His bump wasn’t the largest, but it was nice and round now, easy to spot from far away. It made Ronald happy to have a full bump, though the weight was causing him quite a bit of discomfort.

 William came home to find Ronald lying on the sofa, pouting. “Bored, again, I take it?”

 “Yeah ….” He sat up, sighing. “I wish I could go back ta work.”

 “Well you can’t. Will could come any day now.”

 “I’ve still got two weeks left.”

 “Yes, but reaper babies are known to come early.”

 “Hn … but there’s nothin’ ta do in this house.” Ronald would get bored, even at work, but at least there, his friends were just a few rooms away. He would often go chat to them, but here, he was stuck all on his own.

 “Well you will just have to find a way to entertain yourself.”

 “How?”

 “Find something on the television to watch, or ….” He sniggered. “Read a book.”

 “Yeah, funny ….”

 “There must be something you can do that will keep you occupied.”

 “Well ….” Ronald’s lips moved into a cheeky smile. “I could always watch some porn, I guess.”

 “Ronald, no -.”

 “Wha’? That’s tha only thing tha’ could entertain me right now. Y’ know I’ve got sex on tha brain.”

 “Yes … but porn, that is -.”

 “Wha’? Vulgar?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “Well y’re not here ta help me, are y’?”

 “No … but still -.”

 “Send me some nudes then. That’ll keep me happy for weeks.”

 “N-nudes? What on earth are those?”

 “Y’ know, naked pictures.”

 “Oh ….” He blushed lightly. “I … I am not sure about that.”

 “Why not?” Ronald pouted.

 “Well … someone might see them.”

 “Nah, I’ll jus’ use my phone.” He grinned again. “And no one would dare look on my phone.”

 “Well … if you put it like that, I suppose – still a little embarrassing though.”

 “There’s no need ta be embarrassed, Boss. It’s normal for couples ta ‘ave naughty pictures of each other.”

 “Well … if you insist. Just don’t expect me to have any rude pictures on my own phone.”

 “Nah ….” His smile fell away, and he rubbed at his tummy. “Don’t exactly look very sexy right now.”

 “Oh, come on now, you know that isn’t what I meant.”

 “Yeah, I know ….”

 “Ronald,” he sighed, “you look fine the way you are.”

 “Hn … yeah, fat.”

 “It is a baby, Ronald, not fat.” He sat down next to Ronald on the sofa, placing a hand on his stomach. “I still find you as gorgeous as ever.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yes, of course. And I am sure Will is going to be just as beautiful.”

 “Yeah, he’s gonna be adorable. I can’t wait for him ta come.”

 “Me neither -.”

 “No, really, tha weight of him is really gettin’ uncomfortable.”

 “Well not long now, Ronald.” His partner didn’t reply. “Ronald, are you alright?”

 He leaned closer, resting his head on William’s shoulder. “Yeah … jus’ a bit fed up. Tha constant back ache is startin’ ta do my head in.”

 “Then I think a bit of distraction is in order.”

 “Hmmm, a good bangin’ could do it.”

 “I thought you wished to take … rude snapshots of me?”

 “Oh, oh, right, yeah.” He chuckled. “Come on then, strip.”

\----------------------

 “Oh … Ronald, this is rather embarrassing.” William said, covering his private area with his hands.

 Ronald was too busy eyeing him up through the camera of his phone to notice his cheeks flushing red. “Move y’ hands, babe.”

 “O-okay.” He dropped his hands.

 “Hmm … best sight ever.” He began to snap pictures of William, in all sorts of different positions. “Ohhh, that’s it, babe, bend over.” His pants were becoming tighter. “I wanna snap tha’ juicy ass of y’s.”

 “You shall do no such thing. Honestly, how humiliating.”

 “Aww … but y’ve had my ass so many times, it’s only fair.”

 William grunted lowly. “F-fine … fine, you can look, but don’t you dare touch.”

 “Maybe jus’ a little poke?”

 “No!”

 “Alright, alright. This photo is gonna be one for tha album.”

 William sighed, hanging his head. “Honestly ….”


	30. Compromise.

***The following day***

 William returned home from work … to quite a sight. Ronald was propped up on the sofa, hand down his pants. “Oh, hey Boss.”

 William eyed up the bin full of discarded tissues. “You have been using those pictures all day, I see?”

 “Yeah, don’t know where it’s all comin’ from. Balls keep feelin’ really heavy.”

 His nose wrinkled slightly. “Thank you … for that information – will you please take your hand out of your boxers?”

 “But I’m horny!”

 “You are going to make yourself extremely sore.”

 “Doubt it, bein’ a reaper. I’ve been tossin’ all day and I feel fine.”

 “Well can you stop for one moment so we can have a normal conversation?”

 “Na, I ‘ave somethin’ else in mind.”

 His eyebrow twitched. “Honestly ….”

\-------------------------

***The next day***

 “My, my, you do look quite frazzled, Willy Dear.” Grell had come to chat with William, wanting to get some juicy gossip on how Ronald’s pregnancy was progressing. She’d found him slumped over his desk.

 “You would be too if you had to put up with ….”

 “With?”

 “No … never mind.”

 Grell pouted, shifting her weight to one leg. “Someone’s been up all night, I see.”

 “Nghhh … it is a complete nightmare.” William pushed himself back up into an upright sitting position. “Not a wink of sleep with his constant need for … things.”

 “Well if you can’t handle him personally, there are always toys.”

 “No, no ….”

 “Hmm, why ever not?”

 “Because then the … vibrating noises will be keeping me awake all night.”

 “You just want Ronnie to yourself really, don’t you? Plastic can’t compare, hmm?”

 “I doubt he’d take well to me throwing a ‘toy’ at him. Someone … is rather needy of my full attention at present.” William sighed. “So … I will just have to put up with it for now.”

 “Well you only have a couple of weeks left, maybe less. You should get all the naughty action while you can – trust me, Darling, a new baby can really put a dampener on it.”

 “Good.”

 “Oh, you won’t be saying that when it actually happens. Maybe just a week left to cram it all in – no pun intended.”

 “I hope Will does come a week early … otherwise the start of my leave is going to be anything but a break.” William had planned to go on leave a week before Ronald’s due date, suspecting that Will would come early. Now though, he was worried that labour would come later … and that he’d be stuck with an uncontrollably horny Ronald for almost another two weeks.

 “It isn’t his fault, Dear, you know his hormones are all over the place. Those hormones can really get the best of you.”

 “If you say so.”

 “Mmmm.”

 “Well … even so, he is getting on my nerves.”

 “You don’t really mean that, Honey, you’re just tired.”

 “Yes … I know.”

 “Well, if you ever end up pregnant, you’ll understand things completely from his point of view.”

 “I never will because I … well, never will.”

 “You can’t say for -.”

 “Yes I can. He … he can keep his s-semen to himself.” He slumped back over his desk. “Still … you are right. It isn’t his fault. It is … my responsibility – I … was the one to … um, do this to him.”

 “So you’ll give him what he wants?”

 Heat rose on his face. “To the … best of my abilities.”

 “Aww, such a doting partner you are, Willy.”

 “Sutcliff … get out of my office.”

\---------------------------

 His good intentions had gone out of the window by the time he’d got home. The day at work had been tough, William having had to go out on duty after his dinner break. If he wasn’t exhausted this morning, he sure was now.

 Ronald trying to persuade him wasn’t doing much for his already grumpy mood. He lay down in bed, rubbing at his temple. “Not tonight, Ronald.”

 “Why not?” He pouted.

 “Because I haven’t the energy.”

 “Well we’ll eat and then -.”

 “No, I need sleep, not food.”

 Ronald sighed. “Y’ … jus’ don’t find me attractive anymore, do y’?”

 His eyebrow twitched slightly. “It has nothing to do with that. I would give you that sort of attention if only I could muster it up.” Ronald didn’t reply. “Please don’t become all moody with me.”

 “But I’m horny.”

 “I know, I know, you always are. Why don’t you make full use of those nudes?”

 “Why would I toss off over pictures when tha real deal’s here?”

 “Because I don’t want to play right now.”

 “Hn, fine,” Ronald turned away from him, rubbing at his aching back. “‘Ave it y’ way.”

\--------------------------------

 Almost an hour passed, William still not being able to sleep; he felt a little guilty. “Ronald … are you alright?”

 “Fine.”

 “You are mad at me, aren’t you?”

 “Well I don’t feel very self-confident right now.”

 William turned over, hugging his partner from behind. “That wasn’t how I wanted it to come across.”

 He sighed, snuggling back against William. “It’s alright. Guess I ‘ave been a little full on.”

 “Well … just for tonight, while I recharge my batteries, we could compromise?”

 “Compromise, huh?”

 “Well … I could use my hands?”

 “Hmm.” He bumped his arse back against William’s crotch. “Anythin’.”

\------------------------

 “Boss, this really isn’t workin’.” Ronald grumbled.

 “W-why not?” His motions on Ronald’s cock slowed.

 “Eh … it’s jus’ not doin’ it. I’ll take over tha front and y’ fiddle wi’ tha back.”

 “Ah … yes, I see.”

 “Unless y’ wanna give me a blowy?”

 “Not in a million years.”

\----------------

 “Ah … Boss.” Ronald rocked his hips forwards and back, grip tightening on his throbbing cock. The noises that he was making, along with the sight of seeing him touching himself was definitely combating William’s fatigue. “Fuck … tha’ feels so good!”

 “I … I know something that may feel better?”

 “Huh, really?”

 “If you are okay with it?”

 “Pfft, why wouldn’t I be? I’m gettin’ wha’ I wanted from tha start.”

 “I see ….”

\-----------------

 “Nghhh.” Ronald groaned as William pushed inside of him. “D-don’t … think I’m gonna last very long.”

 “Neither do I.” William wrapped an arm around him.

 “Na, here,” the blonde moved William’s hand to his stomach. “Hold me here.”

 “How adorable.” He chuckled.

 “Hnn, Boss, stop talkin’ and hurry up.”

 The supervisor rolled his eyes. “Yes, your highness.”

\------------------------

 “Aww … wow, tha’ was good. Well worth tha wait.”

 “The wait? You mean the measly hours since this morning?”

 “Hell yeah.” The blonde chuckled. “But I’ll be nice ta y’ now and wait until tomorrow mornin’.”

 “I highly doubt that.”

 “Na, really … I want y’ to ge’ some sleep tonight.” He snuggled up to his partner. “I know I’ve been a bit of a nightmare lately, so we’ll ‘ave an early night, okay?”

 “I know it isn’t your fault, Ronald, you are merely … hormonal.”

 “Yeah … y’ fault, but wha’ever. Y’ need ta ge’ some sleep – y’ look fuckin’ knackered.”

 “Um … thank you.”


	31. Let's go out.

 It was now a week before Ronald’s due date and the first day of William’s leave. So far, no sign of Will making his arrival. The supervisor looked across at his sleeping partner that morning, and smiled.

 He thought of his options – he could attempt to be sweet and romantic, bring Ronald breakfast in bed … or he could go back to sleep, savour the peace and quiet while it was available to him. Even being a reaper, he felt like he was still aching from last night. Well, more like four in the morning.

 But Ronald had been tetchy the last few days, from a mix of hormones and the discomfort thanks to the extra weight of Will. He did need some cheering up.

 Disregarding his need for sleep, he got out of bed. If anything was going to set Ronald up for a good day, it’d be a hearty, tasty breakfast. Now, William just hoped that he had the right ingredients in the kitchen.

\--------------------

 “Ronald.” William placed down the breakfast tray on the nightstand and bent over, shaking his partner gently. “Ronald, it is time to wake up.”

 “Hnnnn ….”

 “Come on now, I have a surprise for you.”

 His eyelids creaked open. “Wh-what’s tha’ smell?”

 “You’ll have to get up if you wish to find out.”

 “Ngh … nah, sleep.”

 The elder reaper rolled his eyes. _Oh … so it is fine to keep me awake all night, but when it comes to you –_ “I promise the surprise is worth waking up for.”

 “Fine ….” He yawned, grabbing his glasses and rolling onto his back. He sat up slowly, groaning as he did so. “Ngh … Will, ge’ off my bladder. Y’ – ohh, pancakes?”

 “Yes.”

 Ronald leaned over slowly, taking a closer look. “Chocolate chip?”

 “Indeed.

 “Oh, and ….” He inhaled deeply. “Maple syrup?”

 “You have a good nose on you.”

 “Well yeah, it’s one of tha best combos ever.” His face fell. “Could do wi’ bacon though.”

 “Once the pregnancy is over, you can down all the meat you care for.”

 “Damn vegetarianism,” he grumbled under his breath.

 “Well don’t worry about that at present; enjoy the pancakes as they are.”

 “Yeah – eh … how am I meant ta balance tha tray on me?”

 “Come now, your bump isn’t that big.” He lifted the tray from the nightstand and placed it on Ronald’s knees/ lower thighs. “There we go.” The utensils were given to Ronald.

 “Uh … Boss, this is kinda awkward,” he said, trying to reach forward enough to cut up his food. “Bump’s gettin’ in tha way.”

 “Oh … I see.” William got onto the bed, taking the tray from him. The plate was handed over to Ronald.

 “Ah, sweet.” He balanced it on his tummy, holding it with one hand. With his other, he worked to cut up the pancakes with the side of his fork. A piece was gobbled up.

 “Is that better?”

 “Yep, but can y’ stick some more syrup on these? Not sweet enough.”

 The supervisor rolled his eyes, though he found it quite amusing. “Of course.”

\-----------------------------

 It was now the afternoon and Ronald was lying on the sofa, propped up against the arm of it, waiting for his hair to dry after his shower. “How are you feeling?” William asked, sitting down on the chair opposite him.

 “Y’ worry too much, Boss.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “I’m fine, jus’ bored.” He slowly sat up, holding his tummy as he swung his legs to the front of the sofa. “I wanna do somethin’.”

 “Oh … let me guess ….”

 “Nah, sex can wait.”

 It came as quite the shock. “Excuse me?”

 “Y’re finally offa work, so I don’t ‘ave ta be cooped up here fed up.”

 “Okay?”

 “So I wanna go out. Sex can wait until we ge’ back.”

 “You … are full of surprises, Ronald.”

 “Wha’? I know I’m hormonal, Boss, but sometimes it’s jus’ because I’m bored. Bein’ stuck at home alone isn’t much fun.”

 “Well you could have always taken a walk -.”

 “Hah, na, y’ would’ve been worried sick ‘bout me. Y’ poor pregnant baby havin’ ta go out alone inta tha big, scary world.”

 William blushed lightly. “You do have a point ….”

 “But now y’re here, y’ can protect me.”

 He rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Ronald. So … where would you like to go?”

 “Anywhere really, as long as I can ge’ some fresh air.”

 “You don’t wish to choose?”

 “Not fussed.”

 William had to hold in a smile. “We shall head to the library then -.”

 “Oh, hell no. Y’ll even bore Will wi’ tha’ and then he’ll never ge’ here.”

 “What do you wish to do then?” William raised an eyebrow.

 “This is gonna sound corny … but can we head down ta tha baby centre and buy some more little bits and pieces for Will?”

 “It isn’t corny in the slightest, Ronald – I … I find it quite sweet.”

 “G-good. Then can we go ta tha park?”

 “The park? Isn’t it a little cold at the moment?”

 “Nah, I’ll wrap up warm. I like parks in winter – so pretty wi’out all tha leaves.”

 “And you will be alright going to both places?”

 “Yeah, no worries.” He got up off the sofa, placing a hand on his back. “Time ta ge’ ready. Come on, hurry up.”

 “Well you cannot go out yet.”

 “Huh? Why not?”

 “You need to wait for your hair to dry.”

 “Nah, it’ll be -.”

 “No. I don’t want Will catching a chill.”

 _What a worry wort …._ “Fine then.” He walked over to William, grabbing a hold of his wrist. “Guess sex can’t wait then.”

 “Wait a -.”

 “Y’ can warm me up – that’ll ge’ my hair dry in no time.”

 “But -.”

 “Please?” He tugged on his wrist lightly.

 “Use the hairdryer!”

 “No.” He pouted. “That’s no fun.”

 “Fine,” he sighed, “have it your way.”

 “Yay!”

\--------------------------------------

 William and Ronald reached the park, the older reaper loaded down with shopping bags. A small chuckle came from him.  

 “Wha’?” Ronald asked, one hand on his stomach and the other resting on the small of his back.

 “No, no, it’s nothing.”

 “It must be somethin’ ta make y’ laugh like tha’.”

 “Well ….”

 “Yeah?”

 “Y-you remind me of a duck, waddling like that.”

 His shoulders slumped. “Thanks, makes me feel real confident.”

 “Oh no, I find it rather adorable.”

 “Really?”

 “Yes.”

 “Oh ….” He smiled. “Alright then, as long as y’ don’t think I’m some huge blob.”

 “Not at all, Ronald.”

 “Good.” He sighed, groaning loudly.

 “A-are you alright?”

 “Ankles are achin’.”

 “Then maybe we should head home?”

 “Nah ….” He looked around the park. “Ah.” He pointed over to a bench. “I jus’ need ta sit down for a bit.”

 “Are you sure? I don’t mind going home for a little while.”

 “Nah, I’m outside now. Good luck tryin’ ta ge’ me ta go home.”

 “I see ….”  

 They walked slowly over to the bench, Ronald taking deep breaths – he was beginning to feel very tired. He sat down, and chuckled. “Bench is well cold.”

 The supervisor too sat, letting his shopping bags drop to the ground. “Indeed.” He smiled when Ronald rested his head on his shoulder.

 “It’s so nice here, Boss.”

 “Yes, it is rather scenic.”

 He nodded against his partner. “We should bring Will here when he comes along.”

 His smile only grew. “That would be wonderful, Ronald.” His hand found Ronald’s stomach. “I simply cannot wait for him to get here.”

 “Me neither. Kid’s gettin’ fuckin’ heavy. Ooh … he jus’ moved.”

 “Then he must have heard your little comment.”

 “Hah, true tha’.”


	32. An awkward spot.

 “Ugh ….” Ronald tossed and turned in bed, two nights before his due date.

 William was quick to turn the lamp on. “Ronald, are you alright? Is … is Will coming?”

 “Pfft, I wish. He … he’s lyin’ in a really awkward place.”

 “On your bladder again?”  

 “Nah … I think he’s got his foot stuck under my rib.”

 “I see. Try to get him to move?”

 “I ‘ave been, but it’s not workin’. Why do y’ think I keep rollin’ from side ta side?”

 “There must be something else you can try.”

 “Can I poke him?” He asked, pushing himself up slowly. His glasses were grabbed, slipped on.

 “Be gentle.”

 “Alright.” He lifted his shirt up, poking the side of his bump lightly. “Come on Will, shift y’ ass, I – oww … d-don’t move tha’ way!”

\----------------------

 “Nghhh … Boss, this isn’t workin’.” He’d been poking, pressing and tapping lightly for five minutes.

 “Then maybe you should try something else. He may be sleeping and that is why he isn’t moving very much.”

 “Hmm, good point. I’m fresh out of ideas though.”

 “Take a little walk around the house. That may wake him up?”

 “Nah … he never moves much from jus’ me walkin’.”

 “Then jog on the spot.”

 Ronald shot him a dirty look. “I don’t think so somehow. Think of somethin’ else.”

 William reached over, grabbing his phone. “I may need Google for this.”

 “Hah, not so clever now, huh?”

 “It is too late to think.”

 “Right ….”

\-----------------------------

 “If this doesn’t work, I fuckin’ give up,” Ronald sighed. They had tried getting Ronald to eat something sweet, tried the cold water trick. William had even flashed a torch on Ronald’s bump briefly in an attempt to jolt their baby awake.

 “I think it will.” William had his laptop resting on his lap. “Are you ready?”

 “Y’ got tha volume on max?”

 “Yes.” They had decided to play a music video. Ronald had chosen something in the ‘Screamo’ genre. The video toggle was dragged to the midway point, and William pressed play. Music blasted, causing him to jolt. “G-good grief, that is deafening.”

 “I … I think it’s workin’.” Ronald smiled. “Ah … that’s better.”

 William instantly paused the video. “Already? That was fairly quick.”

 “Yep. Think it woke tha poor guy up. He’s back in tha normal spot.”

 “Well, now that that is sorted,” he snapped his laptop shut, “it is time for sleep.”

 “Yeah. Y’ … y’ really thought Will was comin’, huh?”

 “I … thought it may have been a possibility.”

 He gave his partner a little smile. “Y’ sounded really excited.”

 “More like in a total panic.” He adjusted his glasses, admitting “though my heart did … begin to race a little at the thought of holding my son for the first time.”

 “Aww … that’s so sweet, Boss.”

 “G-go to sleep, Ronald,” he said, hoping Ronald wouldn’t notice the blush growing on his cheeks.

 The blonde gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling down on his side in bed. His glasses were dropped onto the nightstand. “Night, babe.”

 “Yes, goodnight.”

 Just as the supervisor got into a comfortable lying position, he heard Ronald cussing. “Are you alright?”

 “N-no. Fuckin’ kid’s moved back again.” He groaned. “So uncomfortable.”

 “We could try the loud music again?” _If you could even call that vulgarity music …._

 “N-nah, I … I’ll be alright.”

 “Are you sure?”

 “Yeah. Don’t wanna startle tha poor kid again. I’ll feel bad.”

 “I see.” William turned over, hugging him from behind. “Well only two more days to go.”

 “Hn … I doubt it – Will’s still up by my ribs. Doesn’t seem like he’s gonna move down anytime soon.” He snuggled back against William, yawning lightly. “Mmm … well I guess he’s happy in there. Must be well comfy.”

 “Yes, I can imagine. Are you sure you are going to be alright?”

 “Y-yeah, gonna ‘ave ta be. I’m sure he’ll shift his ass eventually.”

 “I see.” William moved his hand across the full bump. “Where does it hurt? Here?”

 “B-bit ta tha left – yeah, there.”

 He began to rub the area lightly. “Is this better?”

 “Yeah, a bit.” _Not really …._ He was just glad for the affectionate gesture. “Night Boss.”

 A brief kiss was given to the back of Ronald’s head. “Goodnight, Ronald.”

\------------------------------

***The following morning***

 William adjusted his glasses lazily, his other hand opening the front door. He didn’t sleep much in the night, too worried by the little groans and sighs Ronald kept making.

 When he saw who’d knocked, he sighed. “Hello Grell.” _Anyone but her …._

 “Hello Darling,” she smiled. “I have a day off, so I thought I’d pop by, see how the mother to be is doing.”

 “I see.” _If I was still at branch, I’d put you right on overtime._

 “And I brought some little goodies for Will. A few little baby socks -.”

 “I appreciate that.” He held out his hand. “I shall take those.”

 “Are you trying to get rid of me?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. “You wouldn’t be so cruel, would you? I haven’t seen Ronnie in days.”

 “Now is not a good time.”

 “Oh? Ohhhh … is labour starting?!”

 “No. Ronald is … just a little emotional today. Will was in an awkward position for most of the night. He is experiencing some discomfort.”

 “Aww, has our little Ronnie been all hormonal and teary eyed this morning?”

 “My Ronald has … been rather upset, yes.” He sighed. “I … I have been trying to cheer him up as best I can … but he is still feeling rather down.”

 “Aww, Willy, that’s so sweet of you. I always knew you had a soft spot.”

 “If you say so.” _It is worth a try, I suppose, for Ronald …._ “Would you like to come in, try to cheer him up?” _She’s probably better at it than me._

 The bag of goods was handed over. “I’d love to, Darling.”

\-----------------------

 “Hey Ronnie.” Grell sat down next to him on the sofa. “How’re things?”

 “Al-alright, I guess,” he sniffed.

 She nodded slowly, reaching over to pat his stomach lightly. “My, your bump is really coming along. Will’s going to be a big one.”

 Ronald perked up a little at that statement. “Y’ really think so?”

 “Oh yes, I certainly do.”

 With a smile, he rubbed at his bump. “Big and strong, yeah. No wonder his feet keep gettin’ stuck under my ribs. Poor guy’s got no room in here.”

 “Mmm. I for one can’t wait until the little one pops out.”

 “Me neither. Can’t wait ta see how cute he is.”

 “Hmm. Well, for now, why don’t I show you the little bits and pieces I brought for him?”

 “Sounds great, babe.”

 Grell looked over at the door of the room, expecting William to be standing there. “Oh … where’s Willy Dear gone?”

 “Eh … I think he was in tha middle of makin’ some food when y’ got here.”

 “Oh, I’ll go get him.” She got up, rushing from the room. “Willy, too hoo, come out wherever you are!”

 Ronald couldn’t help but chuckle. A visit from Grell always worked to cheer him up, no matter the circumstances.


	33. Music, music.

 The next day, William returned home – he’d gone out to the shops to top up on junk food for Ronald. It was supposed to be a short trip, but by the time he’d found all the food on the list Ronald had given him, he’d been in the store for an hour.  

 He pushed the door open to the kitchen and frowned. Ronald was on all fours on the kitchen floor, a damp cloth in his hand. “Ronald, what on earth are you doing?”

 “I … I ‘ave ta ge’ tha house clean, Boss.” He sounded frantic, continuing to clean. 

 “What do you know about cleaning? You barely tidy up after yourself.”

 “I … I ‘ave ta make it clean, Boss, or … or Will will ge’ ill.”

 “Ronald, the house is perfectly clean.” _I should know – I do all the cleaning._

 “N-nah, not clean enough.” He sniffed. “I … I need ta make everythin’ perfect for Will.”

 William rolled his eyes. “That is just your hormones talking.”

 “D-don’t care. It … it’s real ta me.”

_Well … Will may come sooner if he continues to move around quickly. No, no, William, he will probably end up hurting himself._ “Then I shall give the house a deep clean, alright?”

 “Y’ … y’ won’t do it right.”

 William walked closer to him. “Well I am not having my heavily pregnant partner crawling around the house on his hands and knees.” He held out his hand. “Come on, let me help you up.”

 Ronald shot him a dirty look. “Y’ won’t be able ta – I’m too fat.”

 “Honestly, Ronald, you aren’t fat in the slightest. Now get up.”

 “Hn.” He pushed himself back, resting on his calves. The hand was taken, William heaving him up.

 “See. Not heavy in the slightest.”

 Ronald ignored him, looking around the kitchen. “It’s so dirty in here, germy. I … I need ta clean it.”

 “Like I said, I shall clean the house from top to – you couldn’t have just stayed in bed, resting, until I came back home?”

 “How can I rest wi’ germs all over tha place?!”

 “I see ….” _God give me strength …._ “Let me put the shopping away and then I shall -.”

 “I keep tellin’ y’ tha’ y’ won’t do it right!”

 “Ronald, for goodness sake, you are not cleaning the whole house by yourself. Am I making myself clear?” He saw the tears forming in Ronald’s eyes and sighed. “Please don’t cry.”

 “B-but -.”

 “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 “Then let me tell y’ how ta do it.”

 He raised an eyebrow. “You wish to boss me about?”

 “Yeah,” Ronald nodded, “exactly. Please?”

 “Fine … if it will make you happy ….”

\----------------------

 Four hours later, William wiped the sweat from his brow, glad to be finally done with the cleaning. His frustrations washed away at the sight of Ronald smiling. “Happy now?”

 “Yep.” Ronald rubbed at his back. “Got massive backache though.”

 “Well that is what happens when you go on a cleaning spree without first asking for my help.”

 “Right ….” The blonde toddled off out of the bedroom. “I need food – hours of cleanin’ really works up an appetite.”

 William glared at the doorway. “I peg your pardon?”

\---------------------

 Ronald was now lying across the sofa, belly full of food. William read his newspaper, expecting Ronald to demand sex any second now.

 The blonde rubbed at his tummy. “Boss?”

 “Yes?” _Here we go …._

 “Come here.”

 William put his newspaper aside, standing up. He walked over to his partner.

 Ronald patted his belly. “Give Will some attention.”

 It came as quite the surprise. “Pardon?”

 His shirt was lifted up. “Tell him how much y’ love him.”

 “He won’t be able to understand me.”

 “Don’t care. Jus’ do it.”

 “Yes, yes, fine.” He knelt down at the front of the sofa, lips pressing to the bump.

 It made Ronald smile. _That’s so cute!_

\---------------------

 “I have an idea,” William said sometime later, cheek resting against Ronald’s tummy.

 “Wha’?”

 “We should play some music for Will -.”

 “Nah, I don’t wanna scare him again.”

 “I don’t mean rock music, Ronald. Something softer, perhaps. I wish to see what he does is all.”

 “Ah … alright. Maybe he’ll start dancin’ around in there.”

 He received an eye roll. “I highly doubt that, Ronald.”

 “Eh … it might kick off labour?”

 “Hmm … hopefully.”

 “Great!”

\-----------------------

 Resting the laptop on Ronald’s knees, William pressed the play button. The blonde had ended up choosing the song, a pop song.

 “Ohhh … he’s movin’ around.”

 “Yes, I can feel that.” William removed his hand from the bump, replacing it with his cheek.

 Ronald chuckled. He could feel Will’s hand pressing lightly against the side of his womb. “He’s really excited, Boss.” Will shifted again, rolling over a little inside of him. “Aww, I think he likes this song.”

 “It does seem that way.” The supervisor smiled, nuzzling his face against Ronald’s skin. “Utterly adorable, isn’t he?”

 “Yeah ….” His fingers ran through William’s hair softly. “Defo.”


	34. Messy.

 “Nghhh ….” Ronald turned over in bed that night, groaning.

 William reached over, rubbing his partner’s back lightly. The blonde had been complaining of discomfort since the afternoon. “Maybe Will is coming,” he said softly, trying to hide the panic in his voice. “Backache is one of the early signs of labour.”

 “Nah … it’s not tha’.”  

 “Well … you were supposed to be due today -.”

 “Boss, it’s not labour, okay?”

 “Okay.” _Honestly … so cranky._

 “I … I think I’d know if it was. It’s jus’ tha heavy load.”

 He chuckled lightly, hand moving to Ronald’s front. “A heavy load?”

 “Hmm, yeah. Tha little guy doesn’t feel so little anymore.”

 His hand ran across the full width of his stomach. “Yes, I can tell.”

 “Yeah ….” He sighed. “I wish my bump would hurry up and drop already. At least then I’d know tha’ it wouldn’t be too far away.”

 William squeezed his arm around the top of his bump. “Maybe if I hold you like this, he will get the picture, move down.”

 “Pfft, I doubt it. He’s probably too busy sleepin’ ta notice.”

 “Well it is worth a try, isn’t it?”

 “Yeah, thank y’.” _Heh … nice try, Boss. Y’ just want a reason to cuddle me._  

\---------------------------

 The next day wasn’t much better, Ronald waking up with aches and pains. His forearm looped under his bump as he made his way slowly down the stairs. “Boss, where are y’? I’m kinda horny.”

 “On the phone,” William called back.

 “Ta who?”

 “Alex has just phoned.”

 “Huh? It’s like midway through tha night over there. Is everything alright?”

 “Yes, yes, Poppy was just excited, thought Will would be here by now.”

 “Hah, wishful thinkin’.”

 “Indeed.” William turned back to his conversation on the phone for a while before calling out to Ronald again. “Poppy would like to come over.”

 “Wha’? Now?”

 “Yes, Alex says that she stated that if she can’t see the baby, she wishes to see how fat you’ve gotten.”

 It made Ronald laugh. “Charmin’.”

 “Do you feel up for a visit?” 

 Ronald rubbed at his bump with his other hand as he walked into the living room. “Yeah, it’ll be nice ta see them.”

 “Understood.”

\---------------------------------

 “Hehe, Ronnie, you’re so big!” Poppy poked at his bump lightly.

 “Oh, I don’t know, Poppy; I’ve seen pregnant men much bigger,” Alex stated.

 “Really?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Okay.” She pouted. “Why isn’t he here yet?”

 “Heh, I’ve been askin’ myself tha same question,” Ronald answered. “He must be super comfy in there.”

 “If I jump on you, will that help?”

 “Poppy, no,” Alex warned. “That might hurt him.”

 “Yeah,” Ronald nodded. “I don’t think Will would like tha’ very much.”

 “Okay.” She giggled. “I’ll just do this instead then.” She leaned over on the sofa, arms wrapping around his bump. Her head rested against it. “Cuddles for the little baby.”

 “Aww, thanks, Pop, he’ll really like tha’.” The pregnant reaper grinned widely. _That’s just fucking adorable …._

_\-----------------------_

 The two visitors had just left the house. “How are you feeling?” William asked, sitting down next to his partner.

 “Knackered. It was good ta see Poppy though.”

 “Yes, yes, it was. Maybe you should head to bed?”

 “Only if y’ come up wi’ me,” he winked.

 “I thought you said you were tired?”

 “Yeah, I am … but I’m still horny from earlier.”

 “But you ache?”

 “So help me feel better.”

 The supervisor rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sir.”

\--------------------

 That night, Ronald climbed into bed – he’d been downstairs for a quick snack while William stayed upstairs reading a book. The book was put down, William turning to look at Ronald. His brows furrowed. “Umm … Ronald?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Y-you have a little stain on your shirt.”

 The blonde looked down, seeing two wet patches on the material covering his swollen chest. “Ah … shit. Milk.”

 “Y-yes, I think it is … that.”

 Ronald groaned. “Ugh … I only had a shower a couple of hours ago.”

 “Well … you could always just clean up from the sink.”

 “Oh, right, yeah.” He climbed out of bed. “Bring me in a clean shirt?”

 “Yes, yes, I will.”

\----------------------------------

 “Ugh … it’s not stoppin’, Boss.” Ronald said as William entered the bathroom. He’d been dabbing at himself with toilet roll for a while now.

 “Oh … I see.” He put the clean shirt down on the sink, going to grab a towel. It was handed over to Ronald. “You may as well come back to bed … if it isn’t stopping.”

 “Yeah.” He dumped the toilet paper in the bin, pressing the towel against himself. “I guess so.”

\--------------------------------

 “Ugh … I don’t ge’ where this is all comin’ from all of a sudden.”

 “Well … I suppose your body is preparing for the upcoming labour,” William replied.

 “Yeah … I guess.” He sighed. “S-sorry, Boss, I bet this is really grossin’ y’ out.”

 “No, not at all.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yes. I don’t mind it. It … is good to know that you will be able to feed our son naturally when he comes along.”

 “Yeah … true.” He chuckled. “It’s still fuckin’ gross though.”

 “It cannot be the most pleasant of experiences, no.” He heard Ronald yawn. “If it isn’t stopping, you may as well try to get some sleep.”

 “Nah … can’t. I’ll ge’ mess all over tha bed if tha towel slips off me.”

 “Then lie up against me.”

 “But then I’ll ge’ mess on y’.”

 “Ronald, honestly, I don’t mind.” He lay down in bed.

 “Y’ sure?”

 “Yes, of course I am.”

 “Alright,” Ronald smiled. He put the towel against William’s clothed chest and shifted so that he was lying on his side at a slant, giving enough room for his bump between them. His head rested on William’s shoulder. “Night, babe.”

 “Yes, goodnight, Ronald.”


	35. Changes.

 Ronald was now four days overdue, was bored out of his mind. He’d had visits from Eric and Alan, as well as Grell, but these hadn’t done much for his boredom. He couldn’t do a lot around the house with the weight of his baby boy on his front, was left lying on the sofa or in bed for hours on end. He ached, was constantly uncomfortable, and felt tired most of the time. The only thing stopping him from feeling completely miserable was knowing that Will would be here shortly. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

 He pushed himself up awkwardly in bed, slung his legs over the side of it. William looked up from his book, over at his partner. “Another toilet break?”

 “Nah … hungry. Gonna go ge’ some food.”

 “I can fetch you something?”

 “It’s alright. I need ta move around a bit; feelin’ a bit stiff.”

 “I see.” He returned to his book. “Call me if you need anything.”

 “Boss, I’m pregnant, not stupid. I can make myself some food.”

 “Okay.” _Such a cranky child …._

\-----------------------

 Around five minutes had passed, William having just finished off the first chapter of his book. He was just about to turn the page when he froze.

 “Boss!” Ronald had shouted his name loudly, but it wasn’t the usual call – something was wrong. He dropped his book to the floor, scrambled out of bed and ported down to the kitchen. He found Ronald bent over, one hand gripping onto the side of the kitchen countertop. The other pressed against the bottom of his bump. “Ngggh ….”

 William hurried over to him. “Ronald, what is it?”

 “I … I dunno.” He made a gasping sound. “P-pain.”

 The supervisor’s heart began to race. “Labour pain?”

 “No, I don’t think – ah!” His legs almost fell out from under him, but he managed to steady himself. “Ngggh ….”

 “Th-then what is it?” He was met with another groan. “Ronald? Ronald, talk to me.”

 “I … I don’t … think it’s a contraction, Boss.” He rubbed at the underside of his bump. “It … it feels really tender under here. He … he’s really low down.” Ronald felt Will move again, and hissed. “F-fuck ….”

 William was at a bit of a loss for words. “He … he might just be getting into position.”

 “F-for labour?”

 “Yes. He doesn’t have a lot of room … in there now, so … when he does move a lot, I imagine it will cause quite a bit of pain.”

 “B-but … it’s never been this … painful before.” Ronald had been experiencing a bit of tenderness and discomfort recently when Will moved or turned, but nothing like this.

 “Then … maybe it is the start of labour.”

 “I … I dunno.” He whimpered. “Fuckin’ … kills.”

 William gulped. “Well … I think it best you lie down for a bit. If the pain doesn’t pass, we’ll go to the hospital, get it checked.”

 “Ngh … not tha hospital.” He straightened up slowly. “Anythin’ but tha’.”

 “I am … sure it is nothing. It is normal to feel some pain during the end of pregnancy.”

 “Y-yeah, normal.” He walked tentatively to the door of the kitchen, grunting and groaning as he went. “B-bed sounds good, I … I guess.”

\----------------------------------

 The pain had finally eased off, had allowed Ronald to get some much needed sleep. He didn’t wake up again until the evening, the need for the bathroom the first thing on his mind upon waking. He climbed out of bed and put his hand on his bump. “Oh ….” He frowned.

 William looked over at him. “What is it?”

 “I … I think ….” He lifted his shirt up to be sure, looking down at his belly.

 His partner spoke before he had chance to. “Oh … your bump has dropped.”

 “Yeah … it really has.”

 “So that is what the pain was. Will … was moving his head down.”

 “Y-yeah.” He smiled. “No hospital for me then.”

 “It seems not. How are you feeling?”

 “Meh … still a bit sore, but alright.” His urge to pee got worse. “Shit – be right back. Bathroom break.”

 “Of course ….”

 Ronald toddled off, feeling quite excited. _Yep … he … he’s finally gonna be here!_

\-------------------------

 By the end of the fifth day of being overdue, Ronald’s excitement had turned back to frustration. William had hoped that giving him as much sex as he wanted would help, but Ronald was in a foul mood. He felt as if he was carrying around a whale in his stomach.

 “I … I feel so fat and ugly, Boss,” he cried.

 “No, no, of course you aren’t.” William tried to hug him from the front, but it only made things worse.

 “See! I’m so fat y’ can’t even ge’ y’ arms around me!”

 “Ronald, come now, it is our son between us.”

 He was having none of it, squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sick of … this, Boss. I … I feel like absolute shit.”

 William wiped away the tears from his cheeks with his thumb. “I know, but it will be worth it in the end, won’t it?”

 He nodded a little. “Y-yeah.”

 “So don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry.”

 He sniffed, opening his eyes again. “I … I can’t help it.”

 “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

 Ronald blinked away his tears. “Y’ could make me feel beautiful?”

 “Sex?”

 “Uh huh.”

 “That hasn’t really been helping you to feel better though now, has it?”

 “Well … no ….” He sighed. “Y’ … y’ jus’ don’t want me.”

 “That isn’t true.” He kissed his forehead, his lips lingering on his skin for a while before he pulled away. “You know that isn’t true. I just know that sex hasn’t done much to cheer you up recently.”

 “A cuddle and then sex then.” He pouted.

 “Alright, I think I can manage that.”

 “C-cool.”

\-------------------------------------

 The sixth day brought a change, one that lingered on for the next day also. Ronald had been sleeping a lot, much more than usual. In fact, he’d spent most of this day slumbering.

 Apart from waking up for sex.

 William had grown concerned, had phoned Grell to ask if this was normal. She giggled down the phone. “Oh Willy, you’re so sweet at times, worrying so much.”

 “So I take it my worries are unfounded?”

 “That’s exactly what I’m saying. It’s quite common really. I never experienced it but men are awful at dealing with the hormonal changes.” She laughed again. “They can knock out for days.”

 “So this is usual? You have heard others talking about this?”

 “Yes, yes, all the time. Let the little guy slumber, okay? He’s a long, gruelling experience ahead of him.”

 “Yes, yes. Thank you, Grell.”

 “Ohhh, don’t mention it, darling!”

\------------------------------

 On the eighth day, William had been pottering about the house, double checking that everything was ready for the both the labour and coming baby. He hadn’t been to check on Ronald for a few hours as his partner had slept through the night and early morning without interruption.

 Ronald wasn’t asleep, however, had been woken up by twinges of pain. He was excited, but had decided not to go mention it to his partner until he was sure that contractions had begun – didn’t want to freak the poor man out.

 Another hour passed, small pangs of pain coming and going in Ronald’s back and hips. It was slowly getting more painful.

 William finally came back into the bedroom, was surprised to see him awake. “Oh, someone is finally up.”

 “Yep,” he nodded, ignoring his increasing backache. As the supervisor came closer to the bed, a sharper burst of pain caused him to gasp. “Ah!”

 “R-Ronald, what is it?” 

 He gave his partner a little smile despite the pain. “W-Will’s comin’, Boss.”

 “Coming – a contraction?”

 “Y-yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Contraction ….”


	36. Push!

 A few hours had passed, William having prepared the room for the upcoming birth. Even though they had a mattress cover, William had put some towels under Ronald for when his waters broke. He didn’t want his partner to have to lie on wet sheets if the labour progressed slowly from that point on.

 But at the moment, there were no signs of his waters breaking, nothing much to note apart from the odd contraction, but even those didn’t seem to be following any sort of pattern at the moment.

 Ronald groaned, sat up in bed. He just wanted the labour to progress already. He rolled his eyes when William asked if he was okay … for like the tenth time already. “I’m fine, just achin’.” _You know … the same as when you asked like twenty minutes ago …._

 “I … I see. Can I get you anything?”

 “Food sounds good.” _May as well eat if nothing’s happening …._

\------------------------------------

 Ronald had just finished off his couple of rounds of toast when another contraction hit him. “Nghhh ….”

 William rushed to take the plate away from him. “A … a contraction?”

 “Y-yeah.” He sighed when the pain began to pass. “Th-tha’ was … a stronger one.”

 “I … I see. Should I start timing them?”

 “N-na … I don’t think I’m tha’ close yet.”

 “Oh ….” He wiped at his sweaty brow. “Then maybe you should try to take a nap? Who … who knows how long you’ll be in labour for.”

 _Well that makes me feel better …._ He sighed. _He’s probably right though …._ “Y-yeah … I’ll try ta sleep for a bit.” He lay down slowly, rolled onto his side. “Give me a cuddle?”

 “Won’t that hurt you?”

 “Na … I think Will’s got tha’ covered.”

 “R-right, okay.” He got into bed, hugged up against his partner from behind.

 “A … a proper cuddle.”

 The supervisor wrapped an arm under Ronald’s swollen chest. “Better?”

 “Y-yeah.” He yawned. “Better.”

\-----------------------

 Ronald jolted awake an hour later, his body tensing against William’s as a large contraction hit him. “Another one?” William asked.

 All Ronald could do was nod against the pillow. The pain had taken his breath away a little.

 “I really think we should begin to -.”

 “Boss … my water’s jus’ broken.”

 He gulped. “It … it has?”

 “Yeah.”

 “R-right then. We’ll get you out of those clothes then.”

 The blonde took a deep breath. “Y-yeah … cool.”

\---------------------------

 Almost two and a half hours later, William helped his partner into a bath of water, hot but not too hot. After his waters had broken, the contractions had become more frequent, and were eleven minutes apart now.

 The pregnant reaper sat down slowly in the water, sighed in relief at the warmth. “Ah … tha’ feels nice.” Even between contractions, he was having twinges of pain, felt as if his lower half was cramping up and tensing continuously. He shifted around in the water, wiggled his hips, placed a hand on his tummy.

 “How are you feeling?”

 His teeth ground together for a moment; he was so fed up of William asking him that, or if he was okay, every goddamn five minutes. “In … a lot of pain, Boss, but … I think tha water is helpin’ a bit.” He hissed at the end of his sentence, tensed up.

 “Another one?”

 “Hnnn ….” He nodded, and William checked the time.

 “Oh … y-you are down to nine minutes.”

\-----------------------------

 Twenty minutes later, Ronald was helped out of the bath. The water had eased off some of his pain, though the liquid had grown cold, and with his contractions now down to eight minutes, William had thought it best to get him back to bed.

 He helped the labouring reaper to dry off, eased him into a dressing gown. “Th-thanks.” Ronald walked over to the bed slowly, grabbed onto the top of the headboard for some support. He could feel another contraction about to come, his muscles beginning to cramp up intensely again.

 “Are you -?”

 “W-would y’ stop askin’ me tha’?” He hissed. “Y’ … y’re drivin’ me mad wi’ all tha questions.”

 William gulped. “I am just concerned -.”

 “W-well … y’ need ta … chill out a bit.”

 “How can I when -?”

 “I … I’m fine, Boss, so stop panickin’. I … I’ll tell y’ if something’s wrong, okay?”

 “It is my first child, Ronald, how do you expect me to feel?”

 “It’s my first … one too.” He took a deep breath, rocking his hips in a circular motion. “I … I’m calm, okay? So I need y’ … ta stop panickin’ too.” William could see that, was astounded by how well he was dealing with the pain, the stress of their first baby coming. “Please … do tha’, Boss, for me?”

 “Y-yes, I will try, but tell me if … you need anything, okay?”

 “R-rub my back. A … another one’s comin’.”

 William did as he was told, rubbed the small of his back as Ronald groaned out in pain. He gulped. “Umm … there, there.”

 “Nghhhh ….”

\-----------------------------

 “Hell no,” Ronald groaned, now lying on his side on the top of the bed. He didn’t want William to use the cervical monitor on him.

 “Ronald, please -.”

 “Th-there’s no point. We … we both know he’s on tha way.” His contractions were down to roughly five minutes apart now.

 “Please. It will put my mind at ease.”

 “But it’ll hurt.”

 “No, no, I will be gentle.”

 “Fine … fine ….” He pulled up his dressing gown. “Jus’ make it quick.”

\-----------------------------

 “Do … do y’ see anythin’?” Ronald asked. He couldn’t wait for the little tubing to be out of him; it was so uncomfortable.

 “Yes … I … I think you are almost fully dilated now. It … it shouldn’t be long now.”

 “Hnnn … because y’ve only been sayin’ … tha’ for tha past week.”

 “W-well … I have proof this time.”

 “Y-yeah.” He sighed. “Jus’ ge’ this thing outta me already.”

\----------------------------

 Another hour passed with little progression. “Boss … I feel really cold.” He pulled his dressing gown around himself more.

 “Maybe it would be best to get under the covers until the urge to … push comes.”

 “I … I don’t wanna move.” He’d finally managed to get as comfy as he could with the contractions.

 “Alright.” He bent down, kissing his head softly. “I shall bring you a blanket.”

 “Thanks.”

\----------------------------

 Another one and a half hours had passed, the contractions now coming almost one after the other. William had been trying his best to comfort him, kissing him gently, stroking his fingers through his hair.

 Ronald took a deep breath, and then another, rocking gently against the bedsheets to try to ease his growing pain. His hand gripped onto William’s shirt as another wave of intense pain washed over him. “B-Boss, I … think it’s time.”

 “P-Pardon?”

 “Nghh … I think I n-need ta push.”

 “Oh … oh right. Let’s get you … in-into position.”

\----------------------------

 “Ngh … fuck, fuck!” Ronald gripped at his stomach as he pushed, his feet propped up on two chairs, legs spread widely. “Ahhh … Will, y’ … y’re really … h-hurtin’ Momma. Nghhh!” He’d been able to block out most of the pain, focus on his baby coming instead, but it was getting too much for him now.

 William was sitting up between his legs, hand rubbing his outer thigh softly. “You … you are doing wonderfully, Ronald.”

 “Y-yeah, I’m a beast.” He managed to crack a smile before he squeezed his eyes shut, bearing down again. “Nghhh ….”

 He was starting to grow exhausted, but he continued to push, work through the pain with controlled breathing. His hands gripped onto the covers tightly. “Oh … fuck ….”

 “R-Ronald, I … I can see his head.”

 “Th-thank … fuck for tha’.” His body tensed up as he pushed harder. “Nghhh … ge’ this kid outta me!”

 William held onto the baby’s head softly as he came out to his shoulders. “J-just one more … push should do it.” Nervous beads of sweat rolled from his forehead.

 “Nghhh ….” Ronald braced himself; he knew how much this was going to hurt. He bore down hard, screeched as William pulled on the baby gently, helped him come into the world. “Cunt!” That came fucking sharp, to say the least.

 His exhausted, battered body slumped back onto the sheets as he relaxed, breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, finally over bar the birthing of the placenta. His lips turned up into a smile at hearing the cries of his new born. “Is … is he alright?”

 William frowned down at the little baby; he was more stunned than anything. “He … he looks like an alien,” he finally stated, too astonished to really know what he was saying.

 The statement made Ronald laugh loudly, but that was soon replaced by a wince. Sudden jolts of movement really weren’t a good idea. He sat up slowly, smiled down at his little son. “Heh … y’re right.” His smile grew. “Man … our little Will is finally here.”

 “It … it is unbelievable, isn’t it?” William continued to stare at him, his voice shaking. “Our … first child.”

 “Boss, are y’ cryin’?”

 “No … no, of course not.” He blinked a few times. “Oh, sorry – would you like to hold him?”

 “Duhhhhh. I mean, I did jus’ go through hell ta ge’ him here.”

 “Yes … yes, of course.” He grabbed a towel, wiped as much of the birthing fluid off of Will as he could with his hands shaking as much as they were. His shaking only got worse as he went to pass Will over to his partner. To his horror, the baby slipped out of his trembling hands, landed head first on the covers next to Ronald. A loud wail came from Will.

 “Boss, wha’ tha hell?!”

 His eyes widened. “Oh … oh dear ….”


	37. First bath.

 “Oh, Will, don’t cry, don’t cry, Momma’s gotcha,” Ronald said, lifting the baby up and cuddling him against his extended tummy.

 “I … I really didn’t mean,” William stuttered, “I … I’m so sorry.”

 Will began to calm down a little, instead staring up at his mother. “I think he’s fine, Boss, jus’ a bit startled.”

 “Are … are you sure? I dropped him on his head!”  

 “Yeah, I don’t think he’s gonna hold it against y’.”

 “R-right, okay. Should I cut the cord?”

 _Not with those shaking hands, you’re not. I don’t wanna get stabbed._ “Nah … I feel closer ta him like this.” He lifted Will up a bit higher, the baby’s cheek resting up against his swollen chest. “I think we’ll manage for a bit longer. Could do wi’ a towel though.”

 “A … a towel for Will, right, yes.” He rushed to get one, handed it over to Ronald.

 “Thanks, babe.” Will was wrapped in the towel gently. “Heh … Boss, he keeps lookin’ at my tits.”

 “I can imagine that he must be hungry.”

 “Yeah, poor guy.” He turned Will a little, putting his mouth and nose close to his breast. It only took a few moments for Will to seemingly get the hint. He latched on, took a few small sips. “Ngh ….”

 “Ronald? Is … is he hurting you?” William asked.

 “N-no … he’s bein’ super gentle actually ….” He pulled a face. “I’m jus’ proper tender.”

 “Oh, right.”

 “It’s such a weird sensation, Boss.” Will began to suckle a little quicker, a bit harder, but nothing close to what could be considered rough. “Oh … wow, he’s super hungry, Boss.”

 “Yes … I can see that.”  

 He chuckled. “Look, he’s over tha bump on tha noggin already.”

 “G-good.”

\-----------------------------

 The placenta had been birthed, and Ronald had, after taking a while to relax, cleaned himself up. He now had a pad on, as well as clean clothes, and was holding Will again as the father cleaned up the room, disposed of the material in a clinical waste bin.

 The blonde was making funny faces down at the baby, but Will seemed anything but amused. He wasn’t crying, or wriggling around – he was just staring up at his mother with an expression Ronald wasn’t sure a baby was even supposed to be able to make. It was a sort of frown, almost a quizzical look.

 Ronald was undeterred, and he bounced the baby lightly in his arms. “Aww, who’s my cute little alien, eh?”

 “Ronald, don’t call him that.”

 “Hey, y’ started it.”

 “Well ….” William didn’t have an argument. He finished cleaning the room, glanced over at his partner. The mother looked quite dark under the eyes. “You look tired, Ronald, are you alright?”

 He let out a sigh. “Oh, thank fuck for tha’. I thought y’d never ask.” He yawned. “I’m exhausted, Boss.”

 “Well … I shall wash Will, get him into a baby-grow, and you can get some rest.”

 He looked down at his baby boy again. “I … I don’t wanna be away from him.”

 “And that is perfectly natural, but you need to rest.”

 He nodded slowly. “Okay … but be quick, alright?”

 “Yes, I will have him back in your arms in no time.”

 As Will was lifted into his father’s arms, he made a small sound, but didn’t begin to cry. “It’s alright,” William encouraged, holding the baby against his shoulder.

 “Heh … he’s probably worried y’ll drop him again.”

 “That is not funny, Ronald.”

 “Yeah ….” He eased himself down into bed, feeling quite sore. “Be careful wi’ him, okay?”

 “I will, I promise.”

\-----------------------------------

 William eased the baby down into the sink, filled with around six inches of warm water. It covered most of Will’s shoulders, helped to keep him warm. He was happy to see that his little son wasn’t distressed by the water.

 And there was a moment where he just stared down at his son, just took in the sight before him. He still couldn’t believe that his flesh and blood was finally here.

 Will made a little snorting sound, pulled William from his thoughts. “Oh … apologies.” He patted his baby’s chest softly. “And I am so sorry for dropping you. I can imagine that … it wasn’t the most pleasant first experience.”

 Will stared at him, kicked a leg out. William watched as his boy lifted his hands up, as they curled up into fists. He smiled, wiped at his eyes. His emotions were getting the best of him again, and he was so, so glad that Ronald couldn’t see him right now. The little chuckler would only tease.

 “Oh … you are so adorable. I really didn’t mean what I said, you looking like an alien, I -.” He stopped mid-sentence, realising how stupid he was sounding. Will couldn’t understand a word he was saying, was giving him that look of confusion again. “Sorry, the water is probably getting cold.”

 He began to wash Will, the baby letting out a loud noise as William cleaned his buttocks. The adult jumped at the sound. “S-sorry, am I being too rough?”

 “Wa!”

 William chuckled lightly, “I see,” and began to wash the rest of him quickly, gently.

\------------------------------

 William walked back into the bedroom, Will now changed into a nappy and baby-grow. He found Ronald fast asleep in bed, and pondered for a moment. _He … looks exhausted but he wanted to see Will again soon …._

 He put the baby down gently on the bed, reached over to nudge Ronald lightly. That didn’t work. A little harder.

 “Nghhh … Will … come on already ….”

 William could only chuckle.

 “Ngh ….”

 “Ronald, Will is right here.”

 Ronald jolted awake, and on realising where he was, he smiled brightly. Will was pulled closer to him, Ronald rubbing the little baby’s chest and stomach gently. “He’s so tiny, isn’t he?”

 “Indeed … but when I washed him, he didn’t seem underdeveloped at all.”

 “Nah … I didn’t mean tha’. It’s jus’ … he’s so small.” His fingers graced Will’s cheek. “I wonder how someone so tiny could hurt so much ta pop out.”

 “Well … a baby is a baby, and labour is still labour.”

 Ronald winced, a little cramping still there. “Pfft, don’t remind me. Man … he’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

 “Truly, he is.”

 Will made a bit of movement and then began to cry.

 “Aww, buddy, what’s tha matter?” Ronald gave him a small smile. “Sleepy? Did y’ poop y’self?”

 “No … I can’t smell anything,” William stated. “Maybe he’s hungry again?”

 “Yeah, maybe.” The blonde shrugged lightly. “There’s only one way ta find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so cute xD


	38. Check-up.

 The couple were just about to head to bed, as it was getting rather late. They had decided to leave taking Will to the hospital until tomorrow for that reason. Will had just been fed, and then changed, William hoping that it would allow a few hours of decent sleep before their son woke up crying for either reason.

 Ronald could barely keep his eyes open. “Boss … jus’ five more minutes wi’ him. He’s adorable.”

 “Yes, I know, but you need to rest.” He lifted Will up from the bed.

 “But I’ve been asleep most of tha evenin’.” He pouted. “I feel kinda bad.”

 “Don’t. Grell already warned us that you would be exhausted for a couple of days following labour.”

 “Nhh … stupid body.”

 “I think your body is amazing.” He smiled down at his sleepy son. “Truly.”

 “Well … can we keep Will in here for tonight?”   

 “He needs to get used to sleeping on his own, in his room, as soon as possible.”

 “Boss, please, jus’ for tonight.”

 “Alright.” He placed the baby back down on the bed gently. “Just this once – I doubt he will remember, to be honest.”

 “Yeah, exactly.”

\---------------------------------------

 William awoke, frowned once his glasses were slipped on and he glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning, and yet, Will hadn’t stirred them.

 He switched on the lamp and hurried over to his son’s crib, touched his baby’s skin. He wasn’t cold, didn’t look blue. William sighed in relief, and lifted the baby up into his arms.

 Will stirred, made a small crying sound.

 “Sorry Will, but you need feeding.” He was sure his baby just wanted to sleep, but he knew how important it was for new borns to be fed regularly. 

 He felt a little guilty for not setting an alarm at a three-hour interval, but in all honesty, he had expected Will to have woken up after a couple of hours.

 He got back into bed, moving Will into his one arm so he could nudge Ronald.

 “Nghhh ….”

 Another nudge. “Ronald, wake up, Will needs a feed.”

 Hearing his baby’s name woke him up properly, maternal instincts kicking in. He sat up in bed, cursed loudly.

 “Cramps?”

 “No … my pad’s overflowed, I think.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Ugh ….” He got out of bed, groaned loudly. “Yep … defo sprung a leak. Fuck, that’s so gross.” He rushed from the room, calling out to William that he’d be right back.

 He was back around five minutes later, his nose scrunched up. “Oh … God, tha’ was so gross. Giant clumps and everythin’ are comin’ outta me.”

 “Umm … that is – did you manage to clean up okay?”

 “Yeah, fresh as a daisy.” He went to climb into bed and swore again. “It’s leaked through ta here too!”

 “Waaa!”

 “Ronald, it’s okay.” He bounced his baby lightly against his chest. He’d obviously been startled by the shouts. “I shall clean it up. You take Will over to the chair, get him fed, okay?”

 “Right, okay.”

\-----------------------------------

 The sheets had been changed, William looking over at his family. “Any luck yet?”

 “No. He’s too sleepy, I think.”

 “Have you tried -?”

 “I’ve tried everythin’, Boss. Rubbin’ my nipple against his top lip, givin’ him a light poke. He’s suckin’ a few times and then fallin’ back ta sleep on my tit.”

 “Well he needs to eat.”

 “Yeah, I know. Got any ideas?”

 “No, but I shall phone Grell.”

 “It’s really early -.”

 “Yes, yes, I know, but she did say to get in touch if we needed anything.”

 “Alright … yeah.” _Don’t have many other options._

_\------------------------------------_

 “Okay, thank you. Yes, bye.” William ended the call, turned to Ronald. “She said to strip him down to his nappy. The coolness will help to stir him.”

 “Won’t he ge’ too cold?”

 “He will have your body heat, don’t worry.”

 “Alright, worth a try.”

 “And she said to tickle his feet if need be.”

 That statement caused Ronald to chuckle. “Aww, bless.”

\-----------------------

 “Waa, waa!”

 “Shh … shh, it’s okay, kiddo.” Ronald cuddled Will up against his chest. The baby was definitely awake now, wasn’t too pleased with his mommy and daddy. “I know y’re grumpy, but as soon as y’ drink, y’ can go back ta sleep.”

 After a few more cries, Will began to calm down. “Wh ….”

 “Ohhh, oh, Boss, he’s eyein’ up my tits.”

 “Good, good.”

 Ronald pulled him a little closer, and Will got the hint. “Nghh … yep, he’s on there nice and tight.” He chuckled. “And I think he’s pretty eager now.”

 “Must have been too sleepy to know how hungry he was.”

 “Yeah,” the blonde grinned, “lazy lil sod.”

 “Well what do you expect from someone who isn’t even a day old?”

 “Y’ve got a point there. Must be nice, huh? Bein’ able ta sleep whenever y’ want, not havin’ ta do anythin’. I’m jealous.”

 “Yes, so am I. Sounds wonderful.”

\----------------------------------------

 “Ngh … Boss, wha’ -?”

 “You almost fell asleep in the chair, Ronald. I’ll take Will, wait until he needs a nappy change and then head back to bed.”

 “I … I didn’t nearly … drop him, did I?”

 “No, no,” he took Will from his partner, “but you need to get back to bed.”

 “Had he had his fill?”

 “Oh, yes, definitely.”

 “Cool.” Ronald stood up slowly from the chair, walked over to the bed, rubbing his eyes as he went. “Don’t forget ta burp him, okay?”

 “Yes, yes, don’t worry.”

\-----------------------------

 It was just before ten when William’s alarm had gone off. And once again, it took a while to get Will to stir. He seemed cranky, didn’t want to move much, even for a new born. The parents heard a few small cries from him, but not much else.

 “Ohh, there we go.” Ronald smiled a little as Will latched on. When he looked up at William, his smile faded. “Y’ okay?”

 “Yes … but does this not seem off to you?”

 “Which?”

 “Will not waking up to feed?”

 “No … not really ….”

 “But he isn’t crying much, or well … doing much of anything.” 

 Ronald nodded slowly. “Yeah … compared ta wha’ Monny was like when she was born … he seems really ….”

 “Lethargic?”

 “Yeah, that’s tha word.” He looked down at his baby, saw that he was nodding off again. “Shit, I hope there’s nothin’ wrong.”

 “I doubt there is, but I need to take him to the hospital for a check-up either way.” _But I did drop him on his head …._

 “Ah … alright. I’ll try ta ge’ him ta drink a bit more and then we’ll go.”

 “You should stay, get some more rest.”

 “But -.”

 “You can barely keep your eyes open. I will call you if anything is wrong, I promise.”

 Ronald sighed. “Alright … y’ do ‘ave a point. Jus’ make sure y’ remember his weight, okay? I really wanna know how big he is.”

 “Yes, of course I will. I am quite curious myself.”

\-------------------------------

 “Ronald, Ronald, wake up.”

 “Nghhh ….”

 “We are back from the hospital.”

 “Hmm ….” Ronald stirred, rolled onto his back. “He okay?”

 “Absolutely fine.” William smiled. “The doctor said it is actually not so rare for babies to not wake up to feed the first few nights. As long as we continue to wake him up for feeds during the night, he will be fine, start to wake up on his own once he is a little stronger and we have formed a schedule.”

 “Cool. Did he give us any advice on how ta wake him up?”

 “He told us to keep doing what we have been – stripping him down, tapping him, that sort of thing.”

 “Alright, fair enough.” He sat up in bed. “Y’ ge’ his weight?”

 “Of course I did. Six pound and one ounce.”

 “Aww … so tiny.”

 “Yes, though obviously, it may be a little higher than his actual birth weight.”

 “Yeah, I know, but it doesn’t matter. Not worth stressin’ our lil kiddo out on his first day for.”

 “Oh, no, he was fine.” He looked down at his son, rocked him lightly in his arms. A smile came to his lips. “You were so well behaved for the doctor, weren’t you?” His gaze went back to Ronald. “And the trip seems to have livened him up a bit.”

 “Really?” He grinned. “Lemme see.”

 Will was handed over, yawned as soon as he was comfortable in his mother’s arms. Ronald’s face fell. “Right …. Heh, well tha’ didn’t last long, did it?”

 William chuckled, got onto the bed. “Apparently not. I will put him down for a nap.”

 “Nah ….” Ronald smiled softly. “He’s jus’ fine here. Aren’t y’, buddy?”


	39. First visit.

 “Wha … waaa!”

 “Aww, kiddo,” Ronald bounced Will lightly, “y’re so cranky when y’ naps ge’ interrupted.” Ronald frowned, did a double take just to make sure. Nope, he hadn’t imagined it. His cute little baby had just given him the dirtiest of looks. _Okay then …._

 “I bet y’re hungry, aren’t y’?”  

 Will raised a hand a little, pushed his tiny fist up against Ronald’s swollen chest.

 “Is tha’ a yes?” Ronald made a cutesy voice. “Hmm? Was tha’ a yes? Is someone hungry?”

 “Wa!”

 “Ronald, stop plaguing the poor boy,” William said.

 “I wasn’t … but I think he can understand wha’ I’m sayin’.”

 “Ronald, he is only a day old -.”

 “Yeah … yeah, I know tha’ … but, I dunno, I jus’ really think he understands.” Ronald shrugged. “Tha tiredness is probably jus’ gettin’ ta me.”

 “Well … if not, we have a rather clever child on our hands.”

 “Of course we do, Boss, he’s y’s.”

 “Waaa!”

 “Ohhh -.”

 “Someone is getting rather inpatient.”

 “Yeah, y’re tellin’ me.”

\-----------------------------------

 Ronald had fallen back to sleep a little while after feeding Will. As the little baby had still been awake after being burped, William had decided to wash him. He wasn’t going to put him in the sink, didn’t want him getting cold, knew washing a baby too frequently could dry out their skin.

 Instead, he put Will down on the changing table, stripped him off.

 “Whhh ….” Will gave him that same curious look he had given Ronald, and when William noticed, he frowned.

 “Yes?”

 “Wah ….”

 William chuckled, rubbed at his baby’s chest. “Are you trying to talk to me?”

 “Whh ….”

 He frowned again. _How odd …._ “Well … you are probably wondering why you are stark naked about now, aren’t you? Well I am going to sponge you down. Can’t have our son smelling, can we?”

 Will stared at him for a moment before yawning. “Oh, sorry for boring you,” he chuckled. “I suppose you’re not a fan of your silly father rambling at you.”

 Another yawn.

_Point taken …._

\--------------------------------

 “There we go, all cleaned – yikes … Will, is that you?” William waved a hand in front of his face. The baby had let out a rather large fart, and it stunk. _Jesus … is that what breast milk does?_

 He put a nappy and baby-grow on him quickly, lifted him up and held him against his chest. “No son of mine should smell like that. You are a Spears, a respectable man,” he joked. And then he got another whiff. “Will! Honestly … did you do that on purpose?”

 “Whhh ….”

 “Oh, you did?” William chuckled. “How charming.” He carried his son to the bedroom doorway, peeped his head into the room to look at Ronald. Seeing that his partner was fast asleep, he took Will downstairs. Once in the living room, William moved Will into his arms, bounced him lightly.

 Will curled up a little, yawned softly. It was so adorable, and William couldn’t help the large smile from spreading across his face. His son was such a little cutie, truly.

\--------------------------------------------

 That evening, the Spears’ house was louder than it had been for a few days. Grell was the main cause of this, had stolen Will from William’s arms as soon as she’d entered the house. “Ohhh, isn’t he just precious?” She gushed, rocking the new born from side to side.

 “Yep, he really is,” Eric smiled, pressing his finger against Will’s nose gently. He chuckled when the baby scrunched his face up.

 “Hmmm ….” Alan nodded. “How are you feeling, Ronnie?”

 “Heh … like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Ronald was sitting up in bed, couldn’t be bothered to get out of it. He doubted he’d be able to stay awake for much longer. “It’s well worth it though.”

 “Mmmm, I bet it is,” Grell grinned. “What a handsome boy you are, Will.”

 “He really is,” Eric chuckled. “Ronnie, can we take him home wi’ us?”

 “Eric, no -.”

 “Al, chill out, I’m only jokin’.”

 Ronald laughed lightly. “Y’ can ‘ave him when he starts teethin’. I’m sooo not lookin’ forward ta tha’.”

 “Hah, cheers for tha’.” Eric rolled his eyes.

 “Ooooh, ooh, Eric, he’s going to sleep.” Grell said. “Look.”

 Eric and Alan peered closer, saw Will yawn. “Aww, bless.” Eric beamed. “That’s so adorable.”

 “It really is,” Ronald nodded. “All he’s been doin’ is sleepin’.”

 “And he is so well behaved,” William added with a smile.

 “Yep, yep, only cries when we try ta stir him from his sleep.”

 “Aww.” Grell’s heart melted further. “What a little angel. Aren’t you, Will?” She made a kissy face. “Aren’t you?”

 “Wa.”


	40. Rattle.

 “Ronald, Ronald, wake up.” William nudged his partner the following afternoon.  

 “Nghh ….” The blonde rolled over. “Wha’?”

 “Alex is on the phone,” he stated. “Poppy wishes to visit.”

 Ronald groaned, rolled back onto his side. “Not right now, Boss, I’m too tired.” He yawned. “Hmmmm … tell her she can come over … tomorrow instead.”

 “Okay.” After a little bit of conversing with Alex on the phone, he said “Poppy says she doesn’t care. She is coming over to see Will, not you.”

 “Hah ….” Ronald chuckled. “Charmin’.”

 “So … she can visit, yes?”

 “A … a short visit, yeah.”

\--------------------------------------

 “Make sure to support his head,” William said as he handed Will over.

 “Ohhh, he’s so cute,” Poppy smiled. “Tiny too.”

 “Yeah … he is,” Ronald managed to say before yawning again.

 “Did it hurt?”

 “Poppy, don’t ask him stuff like that,” Alex said.

 “Why not?” She pouted.

 “Because it’s a personal question.”

 “Na … it’s alright,” Ronald said, and then yawned again. “Mmm … it did hurt.” He smiled a little. “Was so worth it though.”

 “I bet it was.”

 “Waa ….”

 “Oh ….”

 “He is trying to talk to you,” William stated.

 Poppy giggled. “Hello then.”

 “W-whhh.” Will wriggled a little in her arms.

 “So adorable!”

 “Wa!”

 “Does … that mean he likes me?” She frowned. “He … he sounds upset.”

 “Na,” Ronald piped up, “that’s jus’ his way of sayin’ hello.”

 “Aww!”

\-----------------------------

 Poppy had left some time ago, Ronald asleep again. William wished that Ronald was able to spend more time with his new born son, but if he was honest with himself, he was happy to be able to bond with his boy. And even more so, he wanted the adorable, little baby all to himself.

 Will was awake, barely, but William wanted to spend some quality time with him. The crib had now been moved into Will’s room, as promised, even if Ronald wasn’t too happy about his baby not sleeping in their room. William took him in there, lay him down on his back.

 He then turned around, glanced around the room. “Where did Ronald put – ah.” He retrieved a baby rattle, pulled it from the packaging, and walked back over to the crib. The object was shaken a little, William smiling lightly. “What is this, Will?”

 “Waaa ….” He stared up at his father.

 “Can you hear it? Can you hear the rattle?” He shook it a little more.

 “Wa! Waaaa!”

 To his dismay, Will began to cry. “Oh … oh dear.” _He doesn’t like noise … I see._ The rattle was tossed aside, and William bent down, scooped his son up. The baby was bounced lightly against his chest.

 “Waaaaa!”

 “I know,” he patted Will’s back lightly, “I’m sorry.”

 “Waa!”

 “Father has learnt his lesson. No more rattles, I promise.” To his surprise, Will stopped crying instantly. “Oh … alright then ….” _Clever child …._

\-----------------------------------------

 The next day came, Will now three days old, Ronald still sleeping for the most part. He’d fallen back to sleep as soon as he’d finished feeding Will.

 William came back into the bedroom, Will freshly changed. He placed the baby down on the bed, shook Ronald awake.

 “Ugh … wha’ now?”

 “I think I am going to take Will out for a little while. He doesn’t appear extra sleepy at the moment.”

 “Hmm … okay.” Ronald nodded against the pillow. “Where?”

 “The park, I think.”

 “Make sure y’ wrap him up warm. It’s cold out.”

 “Yes, of course.”

\-------------------------------

 William had taken Will out, had realised, by the time he’d gotten to the end of the road, that it was indeed too cold. “This will not do, will it?”

 “Whaa.”

 He bent forward, over the top of the pram, glanced at his son. The baby glared back at him, his nose scrunching up a little. “Oh dear.” He pondered for a moment. “Let us go to Eric’s instead.” A moment after saying it, he felt a cold dot on his skin. He looked up, saw that it was beginning to snow. “Honestly ….” A sigh came from him. “Will, forget the plan. I think it best we return home.”

 “Wa!”

\------------------------------------

 “Goodnight, Will.” William bent down, kissed his sleepy son on the cheek. As he straightened up, he chuckled. Will didn’t seem very impressed by the kiss. “You really are a grumpy child, aren’t you?”

 The covers were pulled up a little more, William patting his baby’s chest lightly. He then turned the lamp off, made his way to his own bed. Getting into it, he hugged his sleeping partner from behind, gave him a kiss on the neck. He was just as adorable as their child when he slept. “Goodnight, Ronald.”

 The blonde didn’t reply. He was deep in sleep, dead to the world around him.

\----------------------

 William was awoken by the sound of crying. He rubbed at his eyes, and then reached over, grabbed his glasses. The time on the bedside clock caught his attention – it was ten minutes before his alarm was due to go off, the one which let him know it was time to get up and get Will fed.

 He was soon in Will’s room, was seeing what the baby wanted. No, he hadn’t soiled his nappy, didn’t seem too warm or cold. Must have just woken up because he was hungry, William decided.

\----------------

 “Someone is a hungry lil boy today,” Ronald said as he fed his son.

 “Which is a good thing,” William stated. “He will be able to put on some weight, grow a little bigger.”

 “Aww … no, I like him all small and cute.”

 “He is still going to be cute.” He smiled. “It is good to see him choosing milk over sleep.”

 “Wha’?” Ronald frowned.

 “Oh … oh, yes, I didn’t tell you. He woke up on his own, before the alarm sounded.”

 “Hah, that’s brill,” Ronald chuckled lightly. “He’s finally learnin’ how ta baby.”


	41. But I wish to hold him.

 William walked the length of Will’s bedroom, bounced the baby gently. Ronald had been awake for the past few hours, but William didn’t want to go into their shared bedroom – just a little bit longer with his son all to himself.

 Will yawned softly. If he could talk, he’d say ‘put me down, Daddy, I want my bed. Why do you strange, large creatures keep picking me up?’

 “Aren’t you just so adorable?” William smiled. It soon faded away when he heard Ronald call out to him, for the third time. His hold on Will tightened a little. “Just a little longer.”

\-------------------------

 “Boss, wha’ are y’ doin’ all cooped up in here?” Ronald asked as he walked into the room. He was feeling much better today, and the bleeding was slowing down. No leaky mishaps for the past day and a half. Thank God for that.

 The taller reaper looked away from Ronald, down at his son. “I … am sorry ….”

 “Wha’ for?”

 “I … I think it is wonderful that you are up and about … but I just needed a little more time with Will.”

 “That’s not a bad thing, Boss.” He smiled a little. “I’m glad y’ wanna be around Will as much as y’ can.”

 William sighed. “But you need to have part in that too.”

 “Yep. I’m not gonna hog him now tha’ I’m awake though, I promise.”

 He nodded, even if he didn’t want to let go of his cute little baby. But he had to, knew he was being selfish. _Ronald needs chance to bond further with our child._ The baby was handed over.

 “Hello,” the blonde beamed.

 “Wa!”

 “Oh,” William looked at his son, “I think he wishes for me to hold him again.”

 “Heh, nice try, Boss. Y’ like me holdin’ y’, don’t y’, Will?”

 “Wa!”

 “Hah!” He stuck his tongue out at his partner before speaking again. “See!”

 “Shush,” he warned. “Will doesn’t like loud noises.”

 “Ohh … whoops.”  

\-------------------------

 “Oh, what is it, Will?” William held his son against his chest, bounced him a little with his forearm. The baby was five days old now, had been crankier than usual.

 “Maybe he’s got tha wind?” Ronald offered, having just been woken up by his son’s cries. He’d been awake for most of the day, but had just taken a short nap.

 “No, I -.”

 “Waaa!”

 “Will, it’s alright.”

 “Waaa!”

 “Shh, shh – Ronald, I have already burped him.” William was beginning to panic – was something wrong?

 “Is he hungry?”

 “No. You only fed him around an hour ago.”

 “Oh ….” _How would I know? Been asleep since then._  

 “I don’t know what the matter is. I’ve looked at every option.”

 “Pass him here, Boss. He probably jus’ wants some attention.” The blonde held out his arms.

 “Are we talking about the same child? You know he doesn’t like -.”

 “Jus’ gimme my baby, Boss.”

 “Yes … yes, right.”

\-----------------------

 An hour passed, Will having calmed down, for the most part. Ronald had been rubbing his back, as well as his tummy, and surprisingly, Will had been farting a fair bit. Seemed a quick burping hadn’t done the trick today.

 William had gone downstairs to make a cup of tea. He came back into the room and placed down the cup for Ronald.

 “Thanks, babe.”

 “You are welcome.” He bent over the bed, stroked at the back of his son’s head. “Seems he is much better.”

 “He is,” Ronald beamed.  

 “What do you think it was? Simply wind?”

 “Heh, yeah. Trapped wind.”

 “Wuu ….”

 “Yep, Will,” Ronald chuckled, “y’re full of gas.”


	42. Milk issue.

 Will was due a nap, had been yawning and blinking for a while now. “I will take him to his -.”

 “I don’t think so.”

 “Pardon?” William frowned.

 “I wanna spend time wi’ him, even if he is asleep.” Ronald beamed. “So hands off.” _I know you want him all to yourself, but it’s not happening. Nice try, Boss._

 “Yes … yes, fine.” _He caught me …._

 “Hmm … I 'ave an idea.”

 “What is it?”

 “Hah, y’ll see.”

\-----------------------

 Will had been stripped down to his nappy, had stirred, just a little. “Pass me his baby blankie,” Ronald said as he lay his son against his bare chest. The baby-weight had been falling off easily, thanks, partly, to the breastfeeding.

 “He isn’t going to appreciate this,” William remarked.

 “He’s fine.” Ronald rubbed at Will’s back, smiled. “Look, he isn’t cryin’ or anythin’. Now pass me tha blankie.”

 “Wu ….”

 “Yes … yes, alright ….”

\------------------------------

 “I … I don’t – this is surprising,” William said. His little son was fast asleep against Ronald, had fallen into peaceful slumber quite quickly without fuss or crying.  

 “It’s tha body heat, Boss. Babies love it.”

 “Yes … it appears so,” he admitted, was shocked that his own child had tolerated the close contact. Liked it, in fact. _He usually just likes to be left in his crib, alone._ With a light sigh, William lay down in bed. _Adorable …. Surprising, but absolutely adorable._  

\------------------------------------

 It had been about a week since Will had been born. The usually quite docile baby was cranky, had been crying on and off for almost a full day.

 “Don’t tell me he’s hungry again,” Ronald said, rubbing at his temple.

 William could tell that his partner was a little stressed out today. That was unusual for the blonde, to say the least. “I … cannot see any other cause for his crying.”

 “Uh … maybe he’s really gassy again.”

 “No … you know I have been rubbing at his back quite a lot today.”

 “Waaaa!”

 “Will, cut me some slack.” He was tired, extremely tired.

 “Ronald, he is only -.”

 “Yeah, a baby, I know.”

 “Waa!”

 “Then -.”

 “I’ve been up all night wi’ him!” The little baby had been crying for milk pretty much every hour. Ronald’s shoulders slumped. “And … and I’m sore, Boss.”

 William nodded a little. It wasn’t like Ronald to shout, but he could understand it. The night had been rough, and Ronald’s hormones were still all over the place. _I would probably be in the same bad mood … if not feeling worse._ “I … know.”

 The blonde sighed deeply. “Yeah …. Well, pass him here.”

 “WAAAA!”

 “You -.”

 “I can’t ‘ave my baby cryin’. I’ll jus’ ‘ave ta deal.”

 “Ronald, I think maybe … we should try formula.”

 “Y’re kiddin’ me, right?” He glared.

 “Waaa!”

 “No.” He paused, knew Ronald was going to go ballistic at him. “He … doesn’t seem to be feeding for long, when he does. Maybe … you aren’t producing enough milk?”

 “Wha’ tha hell?!” His body tensed. “No! He’s probably jus’ super hungry today. That’s it, alright?”

 “Well … maybe you should still use formula, just to give yourself a break?”

 “Fuck off.”

 William gaped at him. “Ronald -.”

 “I’m his Momma, Boss. There’s no way in hell I’m gonna stop feedin’ my kid, okay?”

 “Waa!”

 “Right … okay.” The screaming baby was handed over. _I probably should have … kept my mouth shut …._

\------------------------

 The morning came, and nothing was better. Worse, in fact.

 “I … I think you should take a break.”

 Ronald gulped. There were tears in his eyes – his chest was red raw. It was utter agony when Will latched on. “Y-yeah, alright.” He eased Will away from him, squeezed his eyes shut as his baby began to cry instantly. “Boss, can y’ do me a favour?”

 “Yes, of course.” He really was becoming concerned. Ronald hadn’t been this stressed in a long while, not even during his labour.

 “Ge’ … tha pump cleaned and stuff. I … I’ll see if tha’ helps wi’ tha pain.”

 A quick nod was given. “I’ll set it up.”

 “Th-thanks, babe.”

\-------------------------------

 “I … I don’t believe this.” Ronald lifted up the bottle, which contained barely any milk. “Th-this can’t be happenin’.”

 William put his hand on the blonde’s back, rubbed at it softly. “Ronald, please don’t cry.”

 “I … I can’t feed my kid, Boss, I -.”

 “Should … I purchase some formula?” He asked, nervous for Ronald’s reaction. He didn’t want his partner to fall into hysterics.

 Ronald gave an agitated shrug. “Y’re … gonna ‘ave ta. C-can’t … ‘ave him starvin’.”

 “I see. I won’t be long.”

\------------------------------

 Will wriggled around in William’s hold, screamed loudly. He didn’t recognise the bottle his mother was holding, wanted no part in it.

 “Will … Will, stop, it’s milk, okay?” Ronald was trying his best not to break down in tears again. “Uh.” He pointed to his chest area, and then to the bottle. “Will, milk.”

 “Ronald, that isn’t going to work. He is only a baby.” Wrong.

 Will stopped wailing, instead made small crying sounds as he watched his mother. Ronald breathed a sigh of relief when Will took the bottle.

 The baby sucked a little, his expression changing to one of disgust. A harsh glare was given to his parents. The milk didn’t taste quite right, wasn’t as nice. But his stomach was slowly filling with liquid, the hunger leaving him.

 This liquid, whatever it was, would have to do.

 “Told y’ it’d work.” Ronald managed a smile, though he felt anything but happy. Relieved, most certainly, but that was all the positive emotion he had.

 “Yes … it did. Child genius ….”

\--------------------

 Will was fast asleep now, had filled his stomach until his heart was content. William had stayed with him, and he gave his son a brief kiss to the forehead before returning to his bedroom.

 Ronald was curled up on the bed, crying, and when William saw his partner in distress, he hurried over to him. “W-what is the matter?”

 He curled up more. “I … I’m a terrible … Momma, Boss.”

 “No -.”

 “I … I can’t … even f-feed my … fuckin’ kid.”

 “Ronald, that isn’t your fault.”

 “It is!”

 William got onto the bed, cuddled his partner from behind, managing to slide his arms into the tight space. “No. It is basic anatomy.”

 “Wh-wha’?”

 “Reaper birth givers cannot … produce as much milk because they are male.” He squeezed the crying blonde tighter. He couldn’t bear the sight of his partner with tears in his eyes.

 Ronald didn’t reply, merely sniffed.

 “Many reapers have the same issue. It doesn’t mean there is anything wrong with you.”

 “B-but … Will could’ve starved.”

 “No … no, because you did the smart thing, Ronald.”

 “Wh-wha’?”

 “Instead of attempting to force … milk, you gave him formula.” And William knew how hard that choice had been for him. _He … he had to swallow his pride a little, I am sure …._

 “B-but … I should’ve been able ta keep feedin’ him. Y’ … y’ know breastmilk is best.”

 “Not under every circumstance, no. I would rather him have enough calories. The source isn’t as important.”

 He sniffed again. “It … it is important. He … he needs … all tha nutrients.”

 “And he has been getting them. The first week is the most important. It was his first steps.”

 “The next six months … are jus’ as important.”

 “And we’re doing the best we can. That’s all that matters.”

 “N-na ….”

 “Yes. And Will is happy. He is sleeping soundly, because of the formula. It really isn’t so bad.”

 “It … it – I … I feel awful ….”

 “I know you do, I truly do, but you shouldn’t. You are a good moth – mom.” Ronald had told him off about saying ‘mother’ before; it made him feel old, like a granny.

 “Y’ … y’ really think tha’?”

 “Yes, and this changes nothing. I still love you, and so does Will.”

 That seemed to work, a little, and Ronald uncurled a bit. “I … I love y’ too. Can … can we ‘ave a cuddle?”

 “Of course.”

 “Thanks, Boss, for … everythin’.”

 William smiled a little. “There is no need to thank me.”

\-------------------------

 Ronald had calmed down now, was snuggled up to William, his face in his shirt. The supervisor always smelt so good. “Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “W-we’re gonna … ‘ave ta give Will water now, right?”

 “Yes, you have to when giving formula.”

 “Gr-great.” He sighed. “That’s gonna be fun ….”

 “He will be fine.” William gave a small chuckle. “Child genius, yes?”

 “Hah … yeah, I remember. Y’ really think he’s gonna be okay?”

 “Yes, I do.”

 The blonde managed a smile. “C-cool.”


	43. Shots.

 Giving Will water along with his formula hadn’t been much of a problem. Well, not after the first day or so. It’d taken a while for Will to get used to a bottle filled with clear liquid, and the taste was so awfully bland. But it helped when his mouth felt dry, and there was no sign of his mother’s chest anywhere, so the white stuff in the one bottle and the clear fluid in the other would have to do.

 Ronald had adjusted too, no longer felt guilty.

 It’d been about three weeks since Will had been born, and William was due back at work the coming Monday.

 After much bloody discharge, clots, and general grossness, Ronald’s bleeding had stopped around the two-week mark.

 Sex was considered safe, for reapers, once the bleeding had stopped. That was, if the mother felt up for it. Ronald certainly had been, had gone for the contraception injection as soon as there was no more sign of blood or other nasty discharge.

 William had just put Will to bed, and he walked into his bedroom. His eyes widened – Ronald was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked.

 “Hey,” he beamed.

 “It … has been a week since you had your injection, I take it?”

 “Yep, so come ge’ me.”

 He took a step forward, then stopped. “Are … you sure about this?”

 “Hell yeah. It’s been too long.”

 “It has … only been three weeks?”

 “Yeah, way too long.” Seeing the expression on his partner’s face, he said “Boss, don’t look so worried. I’ll be fine.”

 “I … I am just worried I am going to hurt you,” he admitted.

 “Y’ won’t. I’m all healed up now, okay?”

 “Yes … alright.” Walking over to the bed, he sat down.

 Ronald all but jumped on him, and their lips locked. Much better.

\----------------------------

 “Ah! Oh … Boss, nghhh.” Ronald moaned loudly, his legs squeezing around his partner’s waist. William was in so deep, couldn’t get enough of the blonde; it felt amazing for the both of them.

 A throaty groan came from William as he felt Ronald’s nails scrape against his back. He buried his face in his partner’s neck. “God …. I love you, Ronald.”

 “L-love y’ too,” he panted. “Arrhhhh ….” His eyes squeezed shut as William came inside of him. He wanted to concentrate on it, really feel his partner filling him.

 “S-sorry” William breathed.

 “C-couldn’t hold it in anymore?” Ronald chuckled.

 “N-no.”

 “It felt tha’ good, huh?”

 “Yes.” He moved his hand between them, stroked at Ronald’s rock-hard cock.

 “It’s alright. I’m so close, babe,” he whispered. “Ahhh ….”

 Meanwhile, Will was awake, was glaring at the wall. What the hell was that noise? And how dare it wake him up!

 Stupid adults – so noisy. Did they ever shut up? Did they even know how?

\---------------------------

 Will had just hit the eight-week mark, and that meant it was time for his vaccinations.

 William and Ronald had learnt a lot about their little bundle in that time. The baby was happiest when he was left alone in his crib, apart from when he was being fed. He enjoyed the peace, wasn’t too happy when his parents fussed over him.

 He would tolerate some contact though – if you held him high on your chest so he could nose over your shoulder, he was happy enough, would make small ‘wu’ noises.

 And he didn’t mind laying against his mother’s chest when stripped down to his nappy. The body heat made him warm and comfortable. Who wouldn’t want that?

 But most of all, his parents had learnt just how many facial expressions Will could make. They really were amusing. And … maybe just a little terrifying.

 Ronald lifted Will from his crib. “Uhhh, Kiddo, y’re really gettin’ big.” He chuckled at the dirty look his boy was giving him. “I didn’t say fat.”

 “Wa!”

 “Ohh, I know, I know, but y’ can’t go back ta bed. Gotta ge’ y’ vaccines.”

 “Wuu ….”

 “Yeah … I know.” He cuddled his son to his chest. “I’m not lookin’ forward ta it either ….”

\----------------------------

 William had managed to schedule his lunch break in line with the appointment, and the two parents were currently waiting to be called into the room.

 Ronald had expected Will to be wriggling around in his grip, trying to get away from his hold as he normally did, but he was instead calm, was watching the other people in the room curiously.

 “I’m nervous, Boss.”

 “About the injections?”

 “Y-yeah. Wha’ if tha nurse hurts him?”

 “I am sure he will be fine. Injections aren’t pleasant, but Will isn’t much of a crier.”

 “B-but if they’re too rough -.”

 “They have done this countless times. All will -.” William stopped mid-sentence; they had been called.

\----------------------------

 Will had had a quick check-up by the doctor, and everything was fine. The family was left alone for a short while before the nurse came into the room.

 “Wu ….” Will stared at her.

 “Hello there, sweetie.” She smiled down at the baby. “You’re looking well.” Turning her gaze to the parents, she said “and so is Mommy. Things are good with the new addition, I take it?”

 “Yeah, they’re great. Our lil Will is such a good boy. Aren’t y', Kiddo?”

 “Wa ….”

 The blonde grinned. “And so clever too. He knows when I’m talkin’ ta him.”

 “It certainly seems that way.” She went over to the sink, began to wash her hands. “Do you have any questions before we get started?”

 The smile slipped from Ronald’s face. “Is it … gonna hurt him?”

 “Oh, no, it’ll be over before he knows it.”

 “R-right, okay.” He gulped. _I sure hope so …._

\------------------------------

 Ronald held his son sideways on his lap as the needle was readied. The injection was given swiftly.

 “Wa!”

 “Oh … oh, Will, don’t cry.” The blonde’s eyes filled with tears. He was shocked by how emotional this situation was making him. But that’s what love could do to a mother. “Don’t – er … y’re not cryin’?”

 “No, he isn’t,” William stated.

 “Oh,” the nurse chuckled, “that is one dirty look.”

 It was. Will was death glaring the nurse. Bloody woman was trying to kill him.

 His mother smiled a little. “Th-that’s my brave lil man.”

\------------------------

 There had been no tears through any of the vaccines, injection or otherwise. They’d stayed in the room for a little bit, just to make sure Will didn’t have an allergic reaction, but they were now leaving the doctor’s surgery.

 “That went better than expected,” William stated.

 “For sure,” Ronald said. He wasn’t feeling as emotional as he had been. “Poor guy’s a bit cranky though.”

 “He is going to be, being poked and prodded in such a way.”

 “Wa!”

 The blonde chuckled loudly. “I think he agrees.”

 “Yes, so do I.” William glanced at his watch. “I should get going.”

 “Alright, babe, see y’ later.”

 “Wuuuuu.”

 The supervisor smiled. “Yes, I will see you later also, Will.”

 “Wu … wu.”


	44. Teeth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this series. So mundane, so simple, but so cute!

 “Oh, Will, don’t cry.” Ronald lifted his agitated baby up. He had turned three months old a few days ago, and had begun to teethe.

 He’d been developing quite quickly, the parents had observed, could hold his head up on his own already.

 Will made a shrieking sound, swiped a hand. His palm hit Ronald across the face. Ronald smiled sadly. “I know, Kiddo, I know. Y’re fed up, aren’t y’?”

 “Wa!”

 “Yeah … exactly. We’ll get y’ some paracetamol, okay?”

 “W-wu ….”

 Another smile came, but one of amusement this time. He was sure that his baby knew that word by now, knew what it meant. “That’s right. Y’ll be feelin’ better in no time.”

 “Hmm ….”

 The blonde frowned. He’d never heard that noise from his baby before. “Heh.” _Clever lil shit …._

_\---------------------_

 “Yeah, he’s alright,” Ronald said, nodding a little with his mobile phone pressed against his ear. William had managed to grab a five-minute break, had called his partner. “Sleepin’ at tha minute.”

 “At least the painkillers are working.”

 “Heh, yeah. Knocks him right out.”

 “They … are not supposed to cause drowsiness, are they?”

 “No, they don’t, but he’s tired. Y’ know how cranky he gets when he hasn’t slept all day.” He let out a little chuckle.

 “Yes, I have noticed that.”

 “Yeah.” His smile slipped away. He pulled his feet up onto the chair he was sitting on. “I miss y’, Boss.” It did get lonely at times with his husband at work. Will wasn’t any trouble, and Ronald found it easy to cope, but the sleepy baby couldn’t provide company all the time. And with not being at work himself, he was feeling a little fed up.

 A small sigh came down the phone. “I know, Ronald, I do … but I will be back in a few hours.”

 His knees were pulled closer to his stomach. “Don’t be late, okay?”

 “I won’t. You have my word.”

\----------------------------------

 Ronald was woken up by a slight poke. “Nghh ….”

 “Is someone tired?” William chuckled lightly.

 “Yeah … must ‘ave been.” Or maybe the boredom had made him doze off, he wasn’t sure. Only so much crappy Jerry Springer one person could watch.

 “Has Will been asleep this whole time?”

 “Wh … wha’ whole time?” He was still groggy from sleep.

 “Since we spoke on the phone?”

 “Oh … na. He woke up for his milk, and then again for a nappy change.” As cranky as Will was, and as tender as his mouth felt, his appetite hadn’t been affected much.

 Ronald yawned, stretched. “I should probably go check on him.”

\--------------------

 “Oh … that’s new,” Ronald stated.

 “Yes ….”

 The baby had rolled over in his crib, all the way onto his tummy. The blonde frowned. “How did he even manage tha’?”

 “Honestly, I have no idea. Child is a mystery.”

 “Kid’s a clever one,” Ronald smiled. He reached down, scooped his boy up carefully. “But we can’t let y’ sleep like tha’, Will. Y’ can’t ge’ good air wi’ y’ face all squished up like tha’.”

 “Ww ….” Will blinked awake slowly, and then squinted up at his mother. “Wa!”

 “Ohh, someone isn’t happy.”

 “Is … he dribbling?” William asked.

 “Heh, yeah, he’s been doin’ it all day,” because of the teething. “It’s kinda cute, actually.” He caught the glare Will was sending his way. “Wha’? It’s not my fault y’re embarrassin’ y’self.”

 “Wa!” Will kicked out a leg.

 “Stop tormenting the poor boy,” William said.

 “Ohh,” Ronald made a kissy face, “but I can’t help it. Y’re so funny when y’ go all moody wi’ me, Will, huh?”

 Will wasn’t impressed, to say the least.

 If looks could kill ….

\-------------------------

 “Ugh … there’s nothin’ on tha fuckin’ telly,” Ronald huffed, his thumb tapping against the remote in an agitated manner. It was getting late, Will sleeping soundly against his mother’s tummy. Ronald was flat out on the sofa, had been hoping for a good film to watch. No such luck.

 “Ronald, please don’t swear in front of our child.”

 The blonde’s other hand rubbed his child’s back lightly. “He can’t hear me, Boss. He’s fast.”

 “Yes, but still, it could leave an impression -.”

 “Blame tha TV, not me.”

 William rolled his eyes. “You could try picking up a book?”

 “Hah, so funny, Boss. Hey, why don’t we jus’ screw instead? That’d be -.”

 “Ronald, don’t say -.”

 “Yeah … yeah, not in front of Will,” he grumbled. “Heard y’ tha first time.”

 “I see.” A little bit of silence passed between them before William spoke again. “I do wonder ….”

 “Wha’ ‘bout?” Ronald asked, glancing over at his partner.

 “Will. He doesn’t usually enjoy being cuddled?”

 “Na, that’s not true. Sometimes he does.”

 “But that … is usually because of your body heat?” He frowned. _And with his clothes on …?_

 “Yeah … but I don’t think it is this time. I think it’s because he’s feelin’ under tha weather.”

 “But he has been rather cranky?”

 “But super cuddly tonight. It was tha same after he had his vaccines, remember?”

 William thought back. Will had been in a bad mood after getting his shots, but once he’d gotten a bit of a temperature, he’d kicked up no fuss at being held and fussed over. Seemed to calm a little with the cuddling, actually. “Oh … yes, true.”

 “Yeah. I think when he’s feelin’ poorly, he needs tha’ comfort, y’ know?”

 William nodded slowly. “That does … make sense, yes.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald smiled at his sleeping son. “Bless him.”


	45. Rolling.

 “Will, come on, show Daddy! Show him wha’ y’ did this mornin’.” Ronald patted the ground in front of Will. “Show Daddy how clever y’ are!”

 The baby looked up at his mother from his position on his tummy. He was almost four months old now, and the teething had stopped for the moment. He had three teeth, two at the top, and one at the bottom, and he would bite at his mother’s fingers when he was getting on his nerves.

 “Come on, Will, I know y’ can do it.”

 “Ronald, are you sure you weren’t seeing things?” William asked.

 “Na! He really did it!” The blonde pouted. “Will, please?”

 The baby’s eyes narrowed. Did his mother even realise the effort it took?

 “I mean … he is only sixteen weeks old,” William stated.

 “Jus’ trust me on this one, Boss.”

 “Wurhhh,” Will grumbled. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, crawled a few feet. Exhausting, but anything to get his mother to shut up for five minutes.

 The blonde clapped his hands together. “See!”

 William blinked a few times, in surprise, before smiling. “That … is amazing.”

 “Uh huh. Told y’,” he grinned smugly.

 “Y-yes. I am sorry for not believing – oh, look at him go.”

 “I know, hah.”

 The little guy was going quite quickly. Unbeknownst to the parents, he was trying to get as far away from his mother as possible – Ronald was getting on his nerves quite a bit with all the gushing and shouting.

 But he was only tiny, hadn’t quite built up the strength in his arms. And so, they gave out from under him. He landed flat on his face. Ouch. “Wa!”

 “Oh … dear.” William hurried over to his son, lifted him up off the carpet.

 “He doesn’t look impressed, Boss,” Ronald chuckled.

 “Wa!”

 “Don’t be like that, Will,” William smiled, “you should be so proud of yourself. I know I am.”

 “Wuu …?”

 “Yes, that’s right. You are such a clever little boy.” _And he is growing up so fast._

 “Wuu!”

\----------------------

 “Aww, Will, don’t look at me like tha’.” Ronald beamed, rubbing at his son’s tummy.

 “He wouldn’t be glaring at you if you weren’t plaguing him,” William stated.

 The three of them were sitting on the floor, and every time the baby rolled over, tried to shuffle/ crawl away, Ronald would put him on his back again.

 “Whhh,” the baby mumbled.

 “I’m only havin’ a bit of fun,” the mother chuckled. He did quite enjoy winding his son up a little. “Plus, tha more he rolls over, tha better he’ll ge’ at it. Practice makes perfect.” The rubbing at the baby-grow quickened. “Isn’t tha’ right, Kiddo?”

 “Wuh.” Will just wanted his mother to go away, allow him to get on with things.

 “I would be careful if I were you,” the elder reaper warned.

 “Huh?”

 “You know he bites.”

 Will’s eyes lit up. What a good idea.

\-----------------------

 “M … m ….”

 “Go on, Will! Say Momma!” Ronald bent over his baby’s crib, a wide grin on his face.

 Will had hit the five-month mark a few days ago, had been making different sounds, new sounds, for a while now.

 “H ….”

 “No, not h, Will. Momma! Mom … ma.”

 “No, he wants to say Father,” William stated.

 “Don’t be stupid!” He glared. “Y’re always at work, so he’s not gonna say y’ name.”

 “And you irritate him, so -.”

 “Boss, shut up. Will, Momma. Mom … ma. Momma.” He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. This was so exciting! “Y’ can do it, Kiddo!”

 “M … ma. F … fa ….”

 “Ahhh!” Ronald was getting jittery. “Will, make up y’ mind, Kiddo. Y’re stressin’ me out.”

 “Ronald, shhh, let him speak. If you distract -.”

 “I’m not.”

 “M ….” Will kicked out a leg. “Hhh …. M … Ma ….”

 Both parents leaned farther over the crib, excited and nervous at the same time.

 “Honestly.”

 The two parents blinked.

 And then they both burst into laughter.

 “Oh … oh my God!” Ronald wrapped his arms around his stomach, was almost crying from the force of his snorting.

 “Th … this child,” William laughed deeply, hand gripping his side.

 “H-he … he takes after … y’, Boss, for sure.”

 “Y-yes.” William managed to compose himself, and he bent over the crib again, picked Will up. The baby looked utterly confused, didn’t understand what was so funny. “Oh, Will, you are a strange one. Honestly.”  


	46. Locks, unlocked.

 “Ma … ma.” Two weeks had passed, and Will had gotten to grips with saying ‘Mama’ and ‘Fafa’ (father).

 With a chuckle, Ronald put him down in his high-chair. The baby had been having a bit of soft food for a little while now, and today, Ronald was going to try him on apple sauce. The little pot was placed down.

 Will looked at it curiously.

 “Y’ll like this, kiddo. It’s nice and sweet.”

 William raised an eyebrow. “You have been eating baby food while I haven’t been around?”

 “Heh, no, silly. It jus’ can’t be tha’ different from normal apple sauce, right?”

 “No, I suppose n -.”

 “Wa!” Will’s little fists banged down on his high-chair table.

 “Oh, sorry,” Ronald said, giving him a soft smile.

 “He must be hungry,” William stated.

 “Yeah, massive appetite.” Ronald pinched his son’s cheek. “It’s because our lil man’s growin’ up so quick.”

 The boy glared at him. “Hn … honestly.”   

\----------------

 It was the weekend, the family relaxing in the living room. “Aww, look at him go,” Ronald beamed. Will was crawling across the carpet at quite a speed.

 William smiled. “He really has gotten to grips with his crawling.”

 “Yeah, he’ll be walkin’ before we know it.”

 “Give him a couple of weeks,” he joked.

 “Hah, yeah.”

 William turned his attention back to the book he’d been reading, and Ronald went back to flicking through channels. As always, there was nothing on the television.

 Click, click. Scroll, scroll. Click. Scroll. Sigh. Click. Scroll.

 Finally, he found something half-decent to watch. “Hn, ‘bout time.”

 His heart skipped a beat when he looked back at the floor. His child wasn’t there. He jumped up from the sofa. “Will!”

 It startled William, and he looked around. “Where -?”

 “I dunno!” Ronald ran around the back of the sofa. “Shit! Will!”

 He rushed into the kitchen, William right on his tail. A gasp was heard. “Will, no!” The baby had gotten into the bottom cleaning cupboard, had pulled out a bottle of bleach.

 Ronald grabbed hold of him, lifted him up off the floor. “Will, don’t go in there, okay? It’s dangerous.”

 “Wu ….”

 “Yeah, dangerous.”

 “How did this – I thought you were watching him?” William asked.

 Ronald frowned at him. “I thought y’ were?”

 “No, I was reading – you knew I was reading my book.”

 “Na … na, y’ – shit … I … I didn’t realise.” Ronald gulped. “W-we need ta be more careful, Boss."

 “We do, yes.” It concerned William. Now that Will was moving around, they really couldn’t risk taking their eyes off him for a second. “And I will have a lock put on that door.”

 Though the situation had shaken him a little, Ronald smiled at his partner. “Thanks, Boss.”

\------------------------

 The lock was fitted, William standing from his kneeling position. Ronald bounced Will lightly, his one hand under his son’s bottom. “There we go, Will, all safe now.”

 “Fafa ….”

 “That’s right, Kiddo,” he smiled. “Daddy locked tha bad things away.”

 “Wuu ….”

 Will wasn’t very happy. Some of the cleaning liquids were similar in colour to baby food, and he wanted to see what the liquid in every bottle tasted like.

\----------------------

 Will was now around six months old, had learnt ‘yes’ and ‘no’. The parents were amazed by him, by everything he’d accomplished.  

 Ronald was tired at present, was running on only a few hours of sleep. He’d stayed up late the night before to watch films with his partner, had had a sort of date night. He was definitely feeling the effects.

 The lock to the cupboard had been put on the countertop, the blonde currently washing up. “Did y’ like y’ rice puddin’, Will?”

 “Yes.” He kicked his legs out, swung them up and down. He really didn’t like his high-chair, wanted to crawl around and explore.

 “Was it yummy?”

 “Yes.”

 “That’s awesome, Kiddo.” He dried his hands on a tea-towel, turned around to see Will trying to climb out of his chair. The mother hurried over to him, lifted him out of it. “Y’re so lively today,” he chuckled, walking out of the kitchen.

 The lock was left forgotten.

\------------------------------

 It was the afternoon, and Ronald was sitting on a chair in the living room, Will playing with large wooden blocks at his feet. They were all different shapes and sizes, and he was putting them in the right shaped wooden holes.

 The blonde really was tired, kept yawning. “Hmm … y’ havin’ fun, Will?”

 “Yes.”

 “Hmm … good.” His eyelids felt heavy, and the rhythmic taps of wood against wood were making them heavier. His head began to bob up and down. “Hm ….”

 The last block was put into place. “Mama.”

 No reply.

 “Mama.”

 Receiving nothing but a small snore, Will gave up … and crawled off in the direction of the kitchen.

\-------------------------------

 The blonde was startled awake a few minutes later by a loud shrieking sound. “Will?” He jumped up from the chair, hurried in the direction of the noise.

 It was getting louder, was turning into a screaming cry.

 He reached the kitchen, and his heart skipped a beat. His baby was lying on his back on the floor, was kicking and screaming in pain.

 A bottle of opened toilet cleaner had spilt over next to him.

 “Will!”


	47. Hospital dilemmas.

 William hurried to the reception desk in the hospital. His head was spinning – he didn’t know what to think. Ronald had phoned him, crying, screaming, shouting at him to get to the hospital.

 No other information had been given.

 The receptionist looked up at him. “Hello -.”

 “H-has a boy named Will Spears been admitted?” He cut her off, desperate to find his son.

 “Just a second.” She looked at her computer. “Oh.” She shot William a filthy look. “Room sixteen.”

 William took off down the hallway, was in such a panic he hadn’t even noticed the glare. As he got close to the room, Ronald spotted him, hurried up to him.

 “Boss!” Ronald flung himself at his partner, sobbed harshly.

 “Wh-what is going on, Ronald?”

 “H-he … he’s really sick!”

 “What -?”

 “H-he got inta tha … tha cleanin’ cupboard – bleach, he … he swallowed -.”

 “What?! H-how -?”

 “I … I ….”

 “Ronald, how did this happen?”

 The blonde choked on a cry. “I … I left it open, and … and f-fell asleep – I … I didn’t mean – I’m sorry!”

 William took a deep breath to compose himself. He knew blaming Ronald would help no one. His hand rubbed at his partner’s side. “O-okay. What have the doctors said?”

 “Nothin’! They won’t let me see him!” Ronald buried his face in William’s chest. “Th-they won’t let me in ….”

\--------------------

 As soon as the doctor came out of the room, Ronald jumped up from his seat in the hallway. The wait had been gruelling. “Is he okay?”

 The doctor eyed him. “Please take a seat.”

 “No -.”

 “I need to discuss with you how this happened.”

 “I already said -.”

 “Please sit -.”

 “What are you trying to say?” William frowned. “You think we did something to our son?”

 “I don’t, but -.”

 “It was an accident!” Ronald shouted. “I’d never hurt my kid!”

 “You said he picked up the bottle of bleach -.”

 “Yeah, exactly.”

 “He is only five months old.”

 “I cannot believe this.” William stood up, closed the gap between him and the doctor. “He would never hurt our child. Our son is very clever for his age, can get into anything if he puts his mind to it. That is all there is to it.”

 “Well -.”

 “I ‘ave proof!” Ronald was so desperate to see his son, he’d do anything. “I took videos of him doin’ -.”

 “We have nothing to prove, Ronald!” William glared at the doctor. “I will not stand here and have you accuse us of this rubbish. If you do not let us see our son immediately, I will -.”

 “I understand your frustrations, but -.”

 “Do you even know who I am? I will not hesitate to get the higher-ups involved in this.”

 The mention of the ones above seemed to work, the doctor paling slightly. “Okay … w-well, your son has suffered burns to his throat and mouth, but thankfully, he only ingested a mouthful. We have him on an IV drip, and antibiotics to prevent infection.”

 “Is … is he gonna be okay?”

 “Given time to heal, yes. We are doing all we can to hurry the process along.”

 “G-good.” Ronald wiped at his eyes. “Can we see him?”

 He nodded. “I will take you in now.”

\----------------------

 As soon as the little baby caught sight of his mother, he lifted up his arms. “M-Mama.” His voice was hoarse from the burns, barely recognisable.

 The doctor’s eyes widened. He’d treated a lot of babies in his lifetime, but never once had a child that age spoke.

 He began to believe that the parents were actually telling the truth.

 Ronald reached down, stroked at his baby’s cheek. “It … it’ll be alright, Will.”

 “Mama!”

 “I think he … w-wants you to hold him.” William began to tear up, was feeling quite overwhelmed. His baby looked so sad, so unwell.  

 The tiny boy became hysterical, cried and screeched for his mother. It was the most awful sound.

 Ronald looked round at the doctor. “Will holdin’ him hurt him?”

 “You should be fine. Just be careful with the IV line.”

 Giving a quick nod, Ronald lifted his child up, held him close. “I … I’ve got y’, Kiddo.” His face scrunched up in upset. “I’m … I’m so sorry, Will. I … I should’ve been more careful. I … I was meant … ta keep … y’ s-safe.”

 William placed his hand on Ronald’s shoulder, a small gesture of comfort.

 “M-Momma’s so s-sorry.”

\--------------------

 The day had been rough for the three of them. Will had been crying for hours. He was shaken, and in pain, the medication the doctors had given him doing little to help.

 As he finally started to settle, couldn’t cry anymore due to exhaustion, Ronald rocked him, sniffed. “I … I bet he’s so hungry.”

 “Yes … I suppose he is.”

 They both knew what Ronald was getting at, but neither of them would voice it out loud.

 The doctor had come into their room around five that afternoon, told them that their son would probably have to be tube fed until he healed.  

 It was a reality neither parent wanted to face.

\------------------------

 Ronald placed his sleeping baby down in a tiny hospital crib. The hospital had let the parents stay the night, mainly from fear of what William would do if they refused.

 He bent down, kissed his baby’s cheek. As he straightened up, he burst into tears again.

 William wrapped an arm around him. “We should get some rest.”

 “No!” Ronald tried to push him away.

 The taller reaper held firm. “You are exhausted, Ronald -.”

 “No! I … I need ta stay wi’ him, Boss, I -.”

 “We will. We are only a few feet away.”

 “N-no … no ….” The blonde choked on a cry, let his partner guide him over to the bed. What he really needed was a hug.

 They lay down, Ronald burying his head in William’s shirt. “Th-this is all … my fault ….”

 “No, no, mistakes -.”

 “He’s gonna hate me!”

 “He doesn’t hate you.” He rubbed at his back. “He wanted you to hold him, only you.”

 “H-he -.”

 “He loves you.”

 That statement caused his heart to break. Words were lost completely to loud cries and ragged breaths.

 William pulled him closer, let him cry it all out.

 Really, there was nothing he could say to make it better, and he knew it.

 Their child was hurt, quite unwell.

 All he could do was hope that come morning, things would seem a little less bleak.


	48. No tube!

 Will had woken up around six in the morning, had been just as upset as the previous day. It was around eight now, and he was hysterical, his legs kicking out in all directions.

 Ronald knew that sort of cry, knew what the sound meant. “Y’re hungry … I know.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “What’s takin’ them so long?”

 “I don’t know,” William replied. “As soon as the doctor comes in, I will -.”

 “They’re jus’ lettin’ him starve!”

 Will made a shrieking sound. “No tube!”

 The parents looked at each other in shock.

 “No tube! No tube!” He kicked his legs out more frantically.

 “Will -.”

 “No!” His throat was burning, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even know what a feeding tube was, but his parent’s reaction yesterday had shown him it was bad.

 “B-Boss, wha’ do we do?”

 “H-he cannot eat with the burns -.”

 “No tube!”

 Ronald’s lip quivered. “B-Boss -.”

 “We … can try, I suppose.” He gulped, knew trying to feed his son would cause him immense pain. “I shall tell the doctor.”

 “O-okay.” Ronald rubbed at his baby’s back. “It … it’s okay, Will.”

 “No tube!”

 “That’s right, Kiddo. N-no tube.”

\---------------------

 The doctor had wanted to go ahead with fitting the feeding tube, but after Will had kicked up even more of a fuss, he’d relented, decided to let the parents give it a try.

 The baby took a few sips, started to cry again. His mouth was so tender that having even the smallest amount of liquid touch it caused immense pain.

 The sippy cup was put down on the table, Ronald cuddling his son close. “It … it’s alright.”

 The cries intensified, turned to shrieks.

 “W-Will, Will, shhh.”

 “This isn’t working, Ronald. We need -.”

 “No! No doctors! N-no tubes!”

 “His burns will not heal properly if -.”

 “They will! It … it’ll jus’ take a bit more time -.”

 “Ron -.”

 “Will said no tubes! If … if we make him, he’ll never forgive us.”

 “It is for -.”

 “Don’t go there!” A sob slipped from him. “If he doesn’t want it, it’s not for tha best!”

 Will made a squealing sound, reached out. His arm waved, the baby desperate to get the cup.

 Ronald noticed it. “He wants ta try, Boss.” William was given a stern look, the cup being given to the baby. “H-here y’ go, Kiddo.”

 The elder reaper sighed.

 It seemed they were torturing their son, not helping him.

\-------------------

 The night came, Ronald holding Will to his shoulder, his spare hand stroking against the back of the sleeping baby’s head. “He’s so brave,” the blonde sniffed.

 Will had managed to eat a little baby food, drink some milk. Even though he’d cried and screamed, he’d persevered through it all.

 “Immensely brave.”

 He sniffed again. “H-he’s gonna … be alright, right?”

 William shifted closer to his partner on the bed. “Yes. He will make it through this.”

 “G-good.” He blinked, a tear running down his cheek. “H-how … can he even look at me, Boss? H-he … shouldn’t still like me.”

 “Ronald,” he sighed deeply, “this isn’t your fault.”

 “It -.”

 “You were exhausted, couldn’t help falling asleep.”

 “But -.”

 “Blaming yourself isn’t going to help. He doesn’t blame you, and neither do I, so -.”

 “Y’ … y’ don’t?”

 “No. I understand how tired you were, I do.”

 Ronald’s lip quivered. “I … I’ll be more careful, Boss, I will.”

 William smiled a little, his arm wrapping around his partner’s back. “We both will.”

\-----------------------

 Four testing days passed. Ronald had been left alone with his son for most of that time, William having had no choice in going back to work.

 Will had been unusually clingy, would cry every time Ronald tried to put him down. He was obviously traumatized, and his mother was once again exhausted.

 “Y’ sure he’ll be okay?” Ronald asked, his heart pounding with excitement and fear. It was time to take his child home.

 “Yes, but if you have any problems or worries, please do bring him in.”

 “Okay, c-cool.” He pulled his baby closer. “Y’ hear tha’, Kiddo? W-we can go home.” He sniffed. “W-we can go h-home.”  


	49. Mama!!!

 William came home, hurried into the living room. He’d heard that his child had been discharged, had left work five minutes early, not being able to stay away from his family. It was something he’d never done before.

 Ronald looked up at him, smiled wearily. “Hey, Boss.”

 The elder reaper was taken aback. The blonde looked awful. “You look … tired.”

 “Hn, thanks.” He shifted a little on the sofa. “Maybe if y’ didn’t hurry off back ta work so quick, I wouldn’t be so knackered.”

 “Y-you know I hadn’t a choice.”

 “Hn … right.”

 “It is true.” He sat down on the sofa next to his partner. “But I am sorry. I know it is hard -.”

 “Y’ don’t know!”

 “Ronald -.”

 “W-Will’s been so clingy, Boss.” He began to tear up. “I … I can’t even put him down for two secs wi’out him cryin’.”

 “I … I have seen … yes.”

 “Yeah, s-so no wonder I look like shit.”

 “I … wasn’t trying to criticise. I am concerned, is all.”

 “Th-then do somethin’ ta help.”

 “I -.”

 “I … I’m scared, Boss.” A tear ran down his cheek. “At this rate … I’m gonna f-fuck up again.”

 William wrapped an arm around his partner’s shoulders. “You won’t, Ronald. What happened … it was a mistake, a one-time thing.”

 “B-but -.”

 “Would taking a nap help?”

 The blonde sniffed loudly. “T-tonnes. B-but if I put him down, he’s gonna -.”

 “I will take Will for the rest of the day.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yes.”

 The blonde looked down at his sleeping child. “Wh-wha’ if he starts cryin’ again?”

 “I shall comfort him.”

 “R-right, okay.” The baby was handed over to William.

 Ronald breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t immediately stir. “Can y’ come upstairs wi’ me?”

 “If he wakes, you will never get any sleep.”

 He sniffed again. “I … I could do wi’ y’ company.”

 “Ron -.”

 “If … if he starts cryin’, y’ can bring him back down, b-but I need y’ right now.”

 “Alright.” William stood up from the sofa. “Can I get you anything before we go up? A drink, or -?”

 “No, I jus’ wanna sleep.”

 His tone was sharper than usual, and it caught William off guard. He nodded slowly. “Understood.”

\----------------

 Ronald settled down in bed, curled up under the duvet. “C-come lie wi’ me.”

 “Of course.” William too got into bed, held his sleeping son against his chest. “Has he eaten much today?”

 “Yeah.” _Thank fuck._ The blonde rolled over, pressed himself to William’s side. “He had some milk and a load of rice puddin’ this mornin’.” He yawned. “Been asleep on and off most of tha day though. Think he’s worn out.”

 “Yes … I imagine he is. Healing is probably draining a lot of his energy.”

 He hid his face in his partner’s shirt. “Y-yeah ….”

\----------------------------------

 Ronald was jolted awake by loud cries. He looked up, saw William sitting upright with his son. “Is he -?”

 “He is fine.” William bounced him gently. “He has just woken up. Did you sleep well?”

 “Yeah.” He rubbed at his head. “Wha’ time is it?”

 “Nine.”

 “Woah ….” He’d been fast asleep for almost four hours. Sitting up in bed, he reached an arm out, touched his son’s shoulder. “What’s tha matter, buddy? Y’ hungry?”

 He wiggled around in his father’s arms. “Mama! Mama!”

 William opened his mouth to speak, but Will screamed again.

 “Will, it is alright.” He tried to cuddle his son, but he was having none of it.

 “Mama!”

 “Alright ….” With a sigh, he passed him to Ronald.

 The blonde gave his partner a look, a sort of ‘this is why I can’t sleep’. It seemed his child only wanted to be held by him. “It’s alright, Kiddo.” As his son started to settle down, he asked “y’ want somethin’ ta eat?”

 “Yes.”

 “Alright.” He managed a smile. “I’ve got y’ some banana custard in tha cupboard. Bet it’s super yummy.”

\----------------------

 Will had fallen straight back to sleep after his supper and a nappy change. The family was now in bed, Will resting on Ronald’s chest. The blonde had been awfully quiet since they came upstairs.

 “Are you alright?” William asked. Ronald shook his head. “What -?”

 “I … I’ve really fucked h-him up.”

 “No, you -.”

 “H-he’s so sc-scared, Boss.”

 The elder reaper reached over, cupped his partner’s face. “Give it a little time, Ronald. I am sure that once he has healed fully, he will be just fine.”

 “N-na.” His lip quivered, tears welling up in his eyes. “H-he remembers wha’ happened. I know he does.”

 “Yes … I know, but once we are back into a routine, he will forget all about what has happened.” He offered a smile.

 “Y’ … y’ really think so?”

 “Yes.” He thought for a moment. “I will try to take a few emergency days off, until things settle.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yes. Hopefully, I will be able to.”

 Ronald sniffed loudly. “Th-thank y’.”


	50. You don't need Mama to be safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I'm going to get this fic finished, finally. I know I've been putting it on the backburner for ages, but no more! Haha.  
> Should be finished in the next 5 weeks or so.

 Weeks passed, and the parents were at their breaking point. Will had healed from his burns now, but his mental state was no better. Whenever Ronald would put him down, he’d scream the house down, cry and cry.

 The mother was going mad from exhaustion, and loneliness – William had been forced back to work after only two days off.

 “Oh, Darling.” Grell held the crying baby tightly to her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

 Ronald had called her over, as he couldn’t cope with the crying any longer. “Can y’ take him for a bit?” He rubbed at his eyes, desperately in need of sleep.

 “Of course, Darling.” She gave him a sad smile. “You need a break.”

 “Y-yeah, I know.”

\-------------------

 William came home that afternoon, found Ronald curled up in bed. At hearing footsteps, the blonde curled up tighter, sniffed loudly.

 “Ronald, are -?”

 “I … I can’t cope wi’ this, Boss. Will, he … he jus’ won’t stop cryin’.”

 “He -.”

 “Y’ said he’d ge’ better, but he’s not!” Ronald choked on a cry. “He … he ….”

 “I -.”

 “I’m losin’ my fuckin’ mind here! Grell had ta take him b-because … I … I can’t c-cope ….” He gripped at the bedsheets, sobbed harshly. “I’m shit!”

 “No, no, you’re not.” Kicking his shoes off, he climbed into bed.

 “I am! I can’t even look after my own fuckin’ kid!”

 “No, Ronald, you aren’t terrible, believe me. You are just under a lot of stress.” He wrapped an arm around his partner. “Needing to get away for a while is understandable.”

 “I … I don’t wanna ge’ away from him. H-he’s my son, Boss.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “It … it’s jus’ too much. I … I can’t take it.”

 “I know, Ronald … I know.” William cuddled his partner tighter. He really didn’t know what to do.

 “I… I jus’ want him ta be happy again.”

\---------------------

 Grell handed the sleeping child over to William.

 “How … was he?” The supervisor asked.

 Her face fell. “Oh … Darling, he was so upset, kept crying for his mother. But, as you can see, Dear, he did eventually calm down.”

 “He did?” William had been sure that his son had merely exhausted himself.

 “Mmm, once he realised Ronnie wasn’t coming.”

 “I see ….” It had given him an idea.

\----------------

 That night, after Ronald had cuddled his son to sleep, William placed him in the crib in his room.

 “Are y’ sure ‘bout this?” Ronald asked.

 “Yes. If he was able to self-soothe with her, he can do so tonight.” 

 The blonde took a shaky breath. “I … I dunno if I can jus’ … leave him ta cry.”

 William took Ronald’s hand into his own. “It is not going … to be pleasant, but if you run to him every time he cries, things will never improve.”

 “Y-yeah, true.” He gulped. “O-okay, I … I’ll try.”

\-------------------

 Ronald and William awoke in the middle of the night to loud crying. “Mama!”

 The mother went to get out of bed, but William stopped him.

 “Oh … yeah, right.” He took a deep breath, tried to settle in bed again.

 “Mama!”

 “Mama!”

 “Mama!!!”

 The screaming and crying continued for five minutes, ten, fifteen ….

 Ronald’s hand curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm.

 His son was breaking his heart.

 What they were doing seemed cruel, so needlessly cruel.

 “B-Boss -.”

 “Leave him.”

 “I can’t take his -.”

 “He will be asleep soon.”

 “Mama!”

 “He -.”

 “Go back to -.”

 “He needs me!” He shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

 “Mama!”

 “Ron -.”

 “I can’t jus’ let him scream!” Getting out of bed, he raced from the room, William right on his tail.

 The baby was picked up from the crib, Ronald cuddling him tightly. “I … I’m here, Kiddo.” Will grizzled down his ear. “I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 “Ronald, put him -.”

 “No!” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Y’ fuckin’ idiot!”

 “P-pardon?”

 “Makin’ him cry like tha’!” Opening his eyes, he glared at William. “Stupid fuckin’ idea tha’ was.”

 “Ronald, I was only -.”

 “Leave it!” He stormed out of the room.

 The elder man stood there, blinking at the doorway. “I was only trying to help ….”

\-----------------------

 Two days passed, and it was now the weekend. Ronald was so tired that he would sleep through the crying, the screaming. He’d been knocked out for the past six hours.

 William had managed to rock Will to sleep after many hours, but he’d just woken up again.

 The father walked through the house with his son, ended up in the kitchen. Being in that room seemed to set Will off even more. His screams became ear-piercing, his legs and arms flailing wildly.

 “W-Will -.”

 “Bleach! Bleach! Mama!”

 It finally clicked. The crying for his mother, only for his mother, how scared he seemed to be all the time. And now, Will going into hysterics over the bleach.

 He could remember the accident, remember that his mother wasn’t there.

 It all made sense.

 “Oh … Will ….”

 He kicked himself. How had he not realised sooner?

 “The bleach isn’t going to hurt you again. Nothing will.” He gave his son a little smile. “You will be okay, even if your mom doesn’t hold you all of the time.”

 The kicking stopped. “W … wuuu?”

 “That’s right. As long as you do not wander away from adults, you will be safe. And you will be fine sleeping in your own crib.”

 “Wuuu?”

 “Yes, you are going to be fine.”

 “No … no hospital?” Another new word he had learnt.

 “No more hospitals.” He lifted his son to his shoulder, patted at his back gently. “I promise.”

 Will hid his face in his father’s neck, began to cry again.

 But it wasn’t the usual frantic cry, William noticed. It sounded sad, pitiful.

 “You’re scared, I know. But you have no need to be frightened now, I promise you.”


	51. Gurgles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas!

 It took until that evening for Ronald to wake up. He rolled over, yawned.

 “Mama.”

 The blonde shut his eyes for a moment. _Here we go again …._

 “Mama.”

 His eyes flew open. Will wasn’t crying? He seemed quite calm, in fact, was resting against his father’s chest. “Y’re … okay?”

 “Yes.”

 “Wh-wha’ -?”

 “We had a chat, didn’t we, Will?” William smiled. “He understands now that he doesn’t need to cling to you to be safe.”

 “No … w … wander.”

 “Exactly, Will, you know not to wander off.”

 Ronald began to tear up. “Y’ … y’re really feelin’ better?” He couldn’t believe it.

 “Yes.”

 “C-cool.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Come here, Kiddo.” Shifting, he scooped his son from William, cuddled him tightly.

 The baby’s tiny hand gripped at Ronald’s shirt. “Mama.”

 Ronald rubbed at his son’s back, sniffed. A ‘thank you’ was mouthed at William.

 The elder reaper smiled, though he didn’t need thanks. He was just glad that this ordeal seemed to be coming to an end.

\-------------------

 That night, Ronald placed his son down in his crib. “Y’ gonna be okay in here?”

 “Yes.”

 “Alright.” The little blanket was pulled up slightly, the mother patting his tummy. “Sleep well, Buddy.”

 “Y … you.”

 “Hmm?” _What’s he on about …? ohhh …._ “Me too?”

 “Yes.”

 _Aww._ “I will, thank y’.” He bent down, gave his son a quick kiss to the head. “Nighty, night, Will.”

\---------------

 Ronald cuddled William’s side tightly. “I can’t believe it was tha’ easy.” He sighed. “All he needed was for someone ta understand ... talk ta him.”

 “Yes … I know.” He adjusted his glasses. “Believe me … I am kicking myself for not figuring out the real issue sooner.”

 “Yeah … me too.”

 “It … it is pointless to beat ourselves up now, I suppose. We got there … in the end.”

 “Yeah … true.” He closed his eyes. “Y’ really think he’s gonna be okay now?”

 “Yes, I am positive.”

 The blonde smiled a little against William’s nightshirt. “Good.”

\--------------

 Both parents were jolted awake by wailing a few hours later. They hurried into the room, Ronald finding the crib as William flicked the light on. “What’s wrong, Kiddo?” He picked the grizzling baby up. “Missin’ us?”

 “N-no.”

 William pondered for a while. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 “Y-yes,” the baby sniffled.  

 “Aww, Will.” Ronald patted his back. “It’s okay. Y’ can sleep wi’ us for tonight, okay?”

 “Please.”

 He smiled a little at the new word. “Okay.” Walking out of the room, he continued to pat at his back. “My brave lil guy.”

\--------------------

 Loud snoring rang out through the bedroom. With a sigh, William reached over, flicked the lamp on. “So much for sleeping ….”

 “Yes.” Even the baby was giving Ronald a dirty look. “Loud.”

 “Very,” he chuckled. “My … you are picking up words so quickly.”

 A rough elbow was given to Ronald’s back.

 He made a snorting noise. “Piss off.”

 “Don’t swear at -.”

 “Ngh … tired.”

 “Yes, well … Will and myself are going into the spare room.”

 “Loud,” Will huffed.

 “Yes, your snoring is hideous.”

 “Mmm … okies ….” He fell back to sleep almost instantly, began to snore again.

 “Honestly ….”

\----------------------

 The following evening, Ronald was fussing over Will while William read a book. The baby didn’t mind it, seemed to like the attention.

 “Who’s a lil cutie?” Ronald smiled.

 “Wuuu ….”

 “No, silly! Y’ are!” He tickled at Will’s feet.

 The baby made a gurgling noise.

 Ronald and William both stared at him. “Wha’ was tha’, Will?” The blonde beamed. “Were y’ laughin’?”

 His cheeks reddened. What the heck was that?

 “Aww.” Ronald lifted him to his shoulder, rubbed at his back. “Y’re super happy, ain’t y’?”

 Will’s face only became more heated. How embarrassing ….

\---------------------

 Two weeks had gone by. The nightmares had plagued Will for about a week before they’d begun to ease off. The baby was now able to sleep soundly in his crib.

 It was around noon, Ronald and Will in the living room. Will was in a baby carrier at the mother’s feet, the front of Ronald’s foot on the rim of it. He rocked it slowly as he flicked through channels on the TV.

 He’d been giving Will a bit of space recently, wanted him to get back to his more independent self, though he still wanted to keep a good eye on him.

 The accident continued to weigh heavily on his mind.

 “Mama ….” He sounded quite fed up, wanted to practice his crawling. But the rocking motion was sending him off to sleep. “Mama ….”

 “Sorry, Buddy; y’ jus’ look too cute.” He did, seemed so snug tucked up in his baby blanket. And his head kept bobbing up and down as he tried to fight sleep. Adorable.

 “Ma … Ma … M … Mama ….” He drifted off, hands curled into balls against his chest.

 Ronald beamed down at him. “Bless.”

\-------------------

 The next weekend came, the family gathered in the living room. William was kneeling on the floor, his hands under Will’s armpits. Ronald was sitting a few feet away from him.

 “Come on, Will, y’ can do it,” the blonde coaxed.

 A few mornings ago, he’d walked into Will’s room to find the baby standing up in his crib, hands clamped around the bars.

 He’d been using the sofa to pull himself up all morning; he definitely wanted to walk.

 “Go right ahead.” William let go.

 Will took one wobbly step, and then another, before he fell forward onto the carpet.

 The father smiled proudly. “Astounding.”

 Ronald applauded. “Y’ did it, Will!” Leaning forward, he scooped his son up, put him on his lap. Gripping Will’s wrists lightly, he clapped the baby’s hands together. “Yayyy!”

 Will blinked. “Yay …?”


	52. 365.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but you know, Xmas.

 “Happy birthday, Will!”

 Months had passed, the child one today. During that time, he’d gradually gotten back to his usual self, become more independent. He knew so many words now!

 Ronald bounced the toddler on his knee. “Blow out y’ candles, Kiddo.” He’d woken the kid up early with a glowing cake. One candle just wasn’t enough.

 “Silly.”

 “It’s not silly, Will.”

 “Are you only saying that because you cannot blow them out?” William asked, a knowing smile present.

 “Can.” He gave his father a filthy look, and then began to blow. Two by two, the candles went out. Another glare was given. “See.”

 Ronald clapped his hands together. “Well done!” He picked Will up, walked towards the door. “Time for pressies!”

 “Cake ….”

 “Yeah, yeah, later.”

 Will wriggled around in his grip. “Cake.”

 “Later. If you eat it now, you will feel sick,” William stated.

 The toddler sighed. “Fine ….”

\-------------------

 “Ohh, open Grell’s first.” Ronald placed the gift on Will’s outstretched legs. Very slowly and carefully, the wrapping paper was peeled away.

 “Aww, that’s cute.”

 Will lifted up the outfit. It was bright blue. “Hideous.”

 William snorted. “Yes … well, she tries her best.”

 The next present was opened. Vivid red shoes. Will gave his mother a bewildered look.

 “Heh … tries ….”

\----------------

 Most of the presents had been opened. Eric and Alan had given him clothes also, but they were more to his taste.

 He’d also received chocolate, educational toys, and documentary DVDs. The toddler loved those types of shows. Whenever they were on the TV, he’d press his hand to the screen before sitting down silently for the duration of the programme.

 There were nature documentaries, things about science and technology, myths and legends – a wide variety.

 The last present was handed over.

 “Heavy.” It was opened. “Book?”

 “Yes,” William said, “I know you cannot read yet, but -.”

 “Can.” He opened the book. Flicking through the pages, he began to point to words he had learnt to say. “Dog. Man. Can. He. The. I.”

 Ronald and William exchanged a glance. _The fuck …._ “Okay then ….”

 The child folded his arms across his chest. “Can read. Can.”

 “Yeah … I can see tha’ ….” _Freaky …._

\--------------------------

 Will curled up on the sofa, made a groaning noise. “Sick ….” Complete food coma.

 Ronald lifted him up so he could lay down. “It’s because y’ ate too much cake, silly.” The toddler was rested on his lower chest/tummy.

 “Not.”

 “Yes, y’ did, y’ lil piggy.”

 Will grunted.

 The mother chuckled. “Y’ jus’ ge’ some sleep. Y’ll feel better once y’ wake back up.”

 “Will?”

 “Yeah, promise.”

 “Sleep ….”

\-----------------

 A little while later, William came into the room. “Dinner is -.”

 “Shhhh.” Ronald looked between his partner and son. “He’s sleepin’.”

 He smiled at seeing the boy gripping at Ronald’s shirt tightly. “That is adorable.”

 “Yeah.” Ronald beamed. “Our lil cutie.”


	53. One year and six months.

 “No.” Will shook his head, folded his arms over his chest as he stood next to the tree. It was Christmas Eve night. “Silly.”

 “It’s not.” Ronald beamed. “Santa needs a mince pie or he won’t come.”

 “Not real.” Will stood up. “Parents lie … bring presents.” He walked out of the room.

 “Hn … killjoy ….”

\------------------

 Christmas and New Year passed by quickly, the spring months even quicker.

 “He … he went to … the ….” Will furrowed his brow. He was now eighteen months old, was sitting on his father’s lap practicing his reading.

 Ronald had gone out for the night with a few friends.

 “Went to the ….”

 “Desert,” William helped.

 “Thank you. Des … ert. The des … ert was very big, very hot. The man turned, jumped. There was a purple ….”

 “Camel.”

 Will frowned again. “Cam … el?” He pointed to a picture on the page. “This?”

 “That is correct. It is like a horse.”

 “What these?”

 “Humps. Camels store water in them because it doesn’t rain very often in the desert.”

 The toddler blinked at him. “Weird.”

 “Yes,” William chuckled, “very.”

 A little time passed. “He looked ….” The toddler trailed off, yawned.

 William looked at the clock in the room. “It is getting rather late. We should -.”

 “No! One more.”

 “One more page?”

 “Please.”

 The father smiled. “Alright.”

\---------------------

 “Will, keep still.”

 “No.” He wriggled around more, the nappy falling off of him.

 Ronald grabbed hold of him of as he tried to crawl away. “Y’ need y’ nappy on -.”

 “No. Boring. Want to read.”

 “Well – hey!” Will had kicked him, not hard, but it was enough to get away. With a little laugh, the toddler got to his feet, ran off quickly.

 “Will!” The mother picked up the nappy as he scrambled to his feet. “Wait!” _Y’ little shit …._

\----------------------

 A week later, Ronald was making lunch while Will was in the living room. The blonde would check on him every now and then, though he was sure the child wouldn’t move as he was fixated on a documentary.

 As he pulled a dish out of the microwave, a scream came from the living room. The dish hit the floor, smashed, but Ronald didn’t care. He rushed into the room, picked up his son.

 The little boy was completely freaking out.

 “Will -.”

 “Let go!”

 “What’s -?”

 “Not my Mama!” He kicked at his mother, thrashed wildly. “Not!”

 “Will -.”

 “Let go! You! Not my Mama!”

 “Y’ -.”

 “Go! Go! Not my Mama! Not! Not!”

 Ronald didn’t know what to think. “K-kiddo -.”

 “No! No! Not yours! Let go! Let me go!!!”


	54. Before, before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> This story will be done in the next few weeks. Thanks to everyone for reading.

 William returned home from work to a shocking scene. The living room was a mess, papers and toys strewn about everywhere. He could hear Will screaming upstairs. “Ronald … what …?”

 The blonde was sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. He didn’t reply.

 “Ronald, what the heck has -?”

 “I don’t know! I … I dunno … what’s wrong wi’ him.” The blonde looked up, sniffed loudly. “He … he … jus’ ….”

 “Just what?”

 “He … he keeps sayin’ … I’m not his momma ….”

 “P-pardon?”

 “Y’ heard! He doesn’t want me! He … he kept tellin’ me … over and over ta … ta leave him alone.”

 William looked around the room. “Will … did all this?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “Our Will?”

 “Yeah! I … I jus’ dunno wha’ tha matter is.”

 “I … I see.” He was silent for a moment. “I shall go speak with him.”

 “K-kay ….”

 Ronald really didn’t think it would help.

\------------------

 William walked into the room slowly – the screaming was putting him on edge. A pillow was thrown in his direction. “Out!” Will tugged on the bars of his crib. Ronald had put him in there, not knowing what else to do. “Out!” Another item was thrown.

 “Stop that at -.”

 “Not my father! Not! Go!”

 “Of … of course I am.” He walked closer, bewildered.

 “No!” Will’s face was red with rage. “Lies! Lies!”  

 “Will -.”

 “Not my father! Not! Not!”

 “What on earth has gotten into you?”

 The toddler continued to scream, worked himself into such a tizzy that he fell down in his crib.

 William hurriedly picked him up, tried to cuddle him through the thrashing. “You are going to make yourself sick at this rate.” Holding him tighter, he took him out of the room, down the stairs. “You … you can tell us both what the matter is.”

 “No!”

 And he didn’t. The parents tried for hours to figure out what the problem was, asked again and again if something in the documentary had scared him, to no avail.

 The toddler eventually fell asleep, the parents having to admit defeat. For now, at least.

\-----------------

 Two horrid days passed. Will was being beyond naughty. He’d scream, hit at his mother and father, climb out of his crib just to throw things around the house, tear paper and clothes to shreds.

 Ronald was crying all of the time. Will’s harsh words were cutting him deep.

 The father was getting more than a little frustrated. He just didn’t know what to do.

 “Will, this has to stop,” he pleaded as he stood in front of the crib. “Please.”

 “Away!”

 “You are hurting your mom. Can you not see that?”

 “Not my mama! Not!!! Hate him!”

 “How dare you!” William snapped. “He gave birth to you, has been there for you from the very start. Have some damn respect!”

 More screaming was given, more spewing of hateful words.

 William stood there, dumbfounded.

_I … I give up …._

 Without saying a word, he turned from his son, walked from the room.

 Will was being so hateful, so hurtful.

 He didn’t resemble the son William knew … in the slightest.   

\---------------

 The next day came and the parents were beginning to think there was something medically wrong with their son, a physical problem causing such erratic behaviour.

 William was about ready to take him to the hospital.

 Ronald had called Grell over, for support more so than anything.

 All three adults were trying to calm Will down, get him to open up. One more time. One last time.   

 “Will, will you please just tell us what the matter is?”

 “Not my father!”

 “Yes, you keep saying that, but -.”

 “Before! Not from before! Not real!”

 “Before?”

 “Before! Before! Different before!”

 “How -?”

 “Different! Different!” Before William could say another word, Will had run from the room crying.

 His shoulders slumped. “I … I just don’t understand ….”

 “I do.” Grell sat back on the sofa, feeling quite pleased with herself. “As he said, he’s been here before.”

 “P-pardon?”

 “Why do you think he’s so clever, hmm? No normal toddler could do what he does.”

 Ronald frowned deeply. “Y’re … talkin’ resurrection?”

 “Mmm.”

 “So … so … he really doesn’t think I’m his mommy?”

 “Oh, he does, Darling.” Grell patted Ronald’s outer thigh. “He knows you are. He’s just a little confused right now because he’s remembering things.”

 “S-so wha’ do we do?”

 “I shall go speak to him,” William said as he got to his feet.

 “But he won’t -.”

 “I now know what the matter is. Understanding … it will help.” He walked towards the door. “Thank you, Grell.”

 “Not a problem, Darling.”

\-------------------

 “Oh … Will ….” William had found the toddler curled up in the corner of the kitchen. Walking over to the crying boy, he picked him up.

 Will tried to get away, but he kept him in a tight hold. “It is okay. I understand now.”

 The struggling intensified. “Don’t! Don’t!”

 “I do, I do. You have been here before, haven’t you? You had a mother and father before?”

 “Hundreds!”

 “Pardon?”

 “Before! Hundreds!”

 “You have been here hundreds of times before?”

 “No one believed! Told them!” Will began to shake. He was so angry. “Told them! No listen!”

 “About your past lives?” 

 “F ... first Mama. First Father.” Will squeezed his eyes shut. “N-no one believed. Then … get older … for-forget. A-again. Again. Again!”

 William understood perfectly. Will had been back time and time again, had tried to tell all his new parents about his first life. But they would never believe him, and the memories would fade with age.

 The boy he was holding was more than frustrated. He needed to tell his story, have someone finally listen, truly listen.

 “Tell me about your first mother and father.”

 Will’s eyes widened. “B-believe?”

 “Of course I do. I know you would never lie to me.”

 For the first time in days, Will relaxed in his grip. “Thank you.”

 He began to recount his first life, how much he loved his first mother. He told of the tragic murder of his whole family.

 From the details, William could tell this happened in ancient times. The documentary had definitely triggered the memories.

 “I am so sorry, Will.”

 The toddler didn’t reply, just gripped at his father’s shirt and cried, a horribly sad cry.

 It was heart-breaking. Utterly heart-breaking.

 William rubbed at his back. “It will be alright. It will.”


	55. Banana porridge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One or two chapters left!

 After a while, Will settled down.

 “Do you feel better now?” William asked.

 “M-much,” he sniffed.

 “Good.” The father sat down at the kitchen table, Will held close to his shoulder. “Will … you have to listen to what I am about to say, okay?”

 “Okay?”

 “I understand that you loved your first family, I do … but this is a different time, a different life. We are your family now.”

 “I know.” Another sniff. “Sorry.”

 “You don’t have to be sorry. I just want you to realise that you are our son, and that we both love you very much.”

 “Do.”

 “Wonderful.” He smiled to himself. “Should we go explain all of this to your mom?”

 “Please.” As William stood up, he asked “mad?”

 “No, no, of course he isn’t. He is just upset because he doesn’t understand why you were crying and screaming.”

 “Sorry.”

 “It is okay, really.”

\-------------------

 Ronald looked at William in surprise as his calm son was handed to him. “Y’ okay, Kiddo?”

 “Yes.” His hand curled in his mother’s shirt. “Explain?”

 “Yes, yes, I will.” William sat down on a chair opposite the sofa, began to tell Ronald everything.

 The blonde sat there, listened, the occasional ‘oh’ or ‘aww’ coming from him. As the explanation finished, he said “yeah … tha’ makes sense ….”

 “But he understands that we are his parents now.”

 The blonde nodded. He’d guessed, judging by Will’s behaviour.

 Will’s little fist tightened as he started to get upset again. “Sorry, Mama. S-sorry.”

 “It’s okay, Kiddo.” Ronald understood that Will was just a child, wasn’t very skilled at communicating his emotions to adults. Of course a toddler was going to throw a tantrum if they felt their parents weren’t listening. “Jus’ … next time, don’t shout at us, okay? If y’ tell us calmly, we’ll ‘ave a better chance of understandin’, yeah?”

 “Will.” He tugged at his mother’s shirt lightly, more for comfort than anything. “Love Mama.”

 “I love y’ too. Do y’ love Daddy?”

 “Love Father.”

 “Awesome.” He smiled at his partner before turning his attention back to his son. “Do y’ want somethin’ ta eat?”

 “Yes. Hungry.”

 “I bet.” The poor boy had hardly eaten in recent days. “I’ll make y’ some banana porridge. Does tha’ sound good?”

 “Yummy.”

 “Heh, alright then.”

\----------------------

 “My, my, he is hungry,” Grell remarked as Will devoured his porridge at lightening speed.

 “Yeah, he really is,” Ronald laughed.

 The spoon clattered into the bowl. “Hungry.”

 _I thought he would be._ “Good job I made extra then.” It was one of the only things Ronald knew how to cook.

 More porridge was given, Will gobbling it up. As soon as the bowl was taken away, his face fell against the plastic table of his highchair. He was asleep before his skin touched the solid surface.

 “Aww.” Ronald smiled. So cute.

 Grell said her goodbyes, as she had to get back home before Undertaker left for work. As she left, Ronald lifted up his son and both parents headed upstairs.

 Will was placed on their bed, Ronald sitting close to him. He patted Will’s clothed tummy. “Someone’s really full.”

 “I can see that,” William chuckled.

 “Yeah.” He was silent for a moment, then asked “y’ think he’s gonna be okay?”

 “I do.”

 “C-cool.”

 “Are you alright?”

 “Yeah ….” He lay down. “I am now.” _I’m just glad it’s over …._


	56. New developments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Thanks for your time!

 Time passed, and Will was getting smarter every day. He loved to read and write, would demand his father buy him a new bundle of books every week.

 Potty training had been funny, as Will had wanted to skip the potty altogether. He’d ended up falling down the middle of the seat, got himself stuck in the toilet. Trying to pull him out had been hilarious for Ronald.

 The parents would ask him about his past life every now and then, but over time, it became obvious that the memories were fading.

 By the time he’d reached his third birthday, he couldn’t remember a thing.

 Ronald couldn’t believe how quickly the years had gone by, still thought of him as his little baby.

 Currently, the blonde was laying on the sofa, his son resting on his chest. He’d been poorly for the past few days, was fighting off a bad cold. The kid wasn’t pleased in the slightest about missing nursery.

 Ronald rubbed at his back, smiled to himself. He didn’t like his kid getting sick, but Will was so clingy when he was feeling unwell, craved his mother’s attention above all else. It was adorable.

 And Will got cranky, super cranky when he was unwell. That was cute too, and funny, really funny.

 “Mom … I am hungry.”

 “Alright. Wha’ do y’ fancy?”

 “I don’t care! Just feed me.”

 Ronald had to hold in a laugh.

 Totally a mister cranky-pants.

\---------------

 After two more days, Will was back to his usual self, paying more attention to his books than his mother. His reading and writing were years ahead of his age.

 “Very good, Will.” William smiled. He and Will were doing a math study session.  

 “Next question.”

 Another equation was given.

 “Sixteen.”

 “Correct.”

 Ronald looked over from his spot on the sofa, beamed. He was so proud. _Little brainbox._  

\----------------

 William was in the kitchen making breakfast the next morning. He glanced at the calendar. “Ronald?”

 “Yeah?” He asked as he opened the fridge.

 “Your injection is due next Thursday.”

 “Ughhh ….” Ronald shuddered a little. He hated needles.

 “You will not forget, will you?”

 “Na.”

 “I can remind you if -.”

 “I’ll remember.” He rolled his eyes. _I’m not completely thick._

\----------------------

 They lay in bed that night, William reading a book while Ronald just chilled. “Hey … Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “Don’t … y’ want any more kids?”

 The book was placed down. “I do … but not at the moment. Will is still young, needs a lot of attention.” William knew his son was highly intelligent, had potential. He wanted Will to have all the help and attention he needed to reach that potential during such a vital stage in his development. Another child would just complicate matters.  

 “Fair enough.” Ronald rolled over, hugged at William. “Still, it’d be cool havin’ another kid.”

 William chuckled. “Yes, in a few years.”

 The blonde laughed too. “Point taken.”

\----------------------

 “Ah … Boss!” That Thursday had come, passed by nine days ago. The couple were getting frisky after saying goodnight to their son.

 Ronald rocked his hips against William’s, groaned loudly. The elder reaper picked up speed, thrust deeply into him. He was hitting the right spot with each and every slam.

 Ronald’s cock throbbed and twitched madly as the pressure pooled in his stomach. “Harder!”

 William complied, a deep grunt escaping from his mouth.

 The blonde tensed, cried out in pleasure as he came between them.

 With a shuddering breath, William was pushed over the edge, Ronald’s tightness and heat sending wonderful sensations through him.

 He collapsed onto the blonde, panted heavily.

 Ronald hugged at him, chuckled. “Y’ came loads, babe.” He could feel it dripping from him.

 William rolled his eyes. Vulgar, as always.

\----------------

 Ronald was snug in bed, was about to fall asleep when his heart skipped a beat. He’d forgotten the injection.

 Shit.

_Na … na, I’m not preggers yet. No … no way …._

_I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine …._

 They’d only had sex … every night that week ….

\-------------------

 The next morning came, and William could tell something was on his partner’s mind. “Ronald, what is the matter?” He asked.

 “Nothin’ … nothin’.”

 “You are pacing like a madman.”

 Ronald stopped dead. “I ….”

 “Yes?”

 He fiddled with his hands. “I … I forgot … tha injection.”

 “What?! Ronald -!”

 “Don’t look at me like tha’! Y’ never mentioned -.”

 “Because you told me not to! Because I thought you would remember!” He saw Ronald biting at his lip, saw the nervousness in his eyes, and his anger began to ebb away. “Honestly ….”

 “S-sorry.”

 “Well … all we can do now is hope the morning after pill works.” William wasn’t hopeful – they’d probably already conceived by now.

 “Y-yeah, we’ll try tha’.” He hugged at himself. “I’m really sorry.”

 William shook his head. “No point dwelling ... I suppose. We will just have to deal with … things as they come.”

\-----------------

 Ronald had gotten emergency contraception, and his ordinary injection as it wouldn’t hurt the baby if he was pregnant.  

 It was a waiting game as the days went by, the couple looking for any signs of pregnancy, waiting to be able to take the test.

 Ronald awoke one morning feeling sick to his stomach. He groaned as he turned over, nudged his partner roughly.

 “Hm … what is it, Ronald?”

 “I … I think I’m gettin’ m-mornin’ sickness.”

 That statement jolted him from his sleepy daze. “Oh ….”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “Shall I buy a test?” He thought it might still be too early for the test to pick anything up, but he had to try. He had to know.

 But truth be told, he already did know.

 “P-please.”

 Without a word, William got out of bed, went over to the wardrobe to grab some clothes.

 Ronald watched him, was feeling more nauseous by the second. William seemed so mad at him.

\-----------------

 The bathroom door opened, Ronald stepping out of the room. The colour had drained from his face. “Pr-preggers ….” His eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug. “Y’ … y’re not mad?”

 “How can I be?” He smiled. “We are going to have a child.”

 “B-but I thought y’ weren’t ready?”

 “I didn’t think I was, but honestly, I am over the moon. I have missed having a baby in the house.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yes.”

 Ronald rested his head on William’s collarbone, began to relax. “Cool.”

 “Are you … okay with it?”

 “Yeah.” He smiled as it began to sink in. His arms slinked around his partner’s waist. “We … we’re gonna ‘ave a baby, Boss.”

 “We are.” He kissed the side of the blonde’s head. “I love you.”

 “Love y’ too.” A happy sigh came from him. Things were going to be just fine. “Hey … Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “Try not ta drop this one, okay?”

 “Don’t push it, Ronald.”

 “Heh, jus’ sayin’.” He closed his eyes. _Wow … our second kid. Wow …._

**Author's Note:**

> So ... can you see why William wanted a girl so much in eb1-2-3?


End file.
